Rising from the Ashes of Betrayal
by Fire-Pawz
Summary: Betrayed by his friends and sentenced to Azkaban. What will Harry do now that the war is over? Will he go back to those who betrayed him or will he continue running? AU Post OoTP
1. A New Beginning

**Rising from the Ashes of Betrayal**

Chapter One: A New Beginning

It was finally over. The war had ended. Voldemort was dead.

I gazed over the blood spilt battle ground. Every so often a body, some young, some old.

In the distance I can hear my so called friends screaming my name. I refuse to turn to them. They're calling me again, this time to join them in the celebrations.

Like I would join them, the traitors.

They call my name as if they never betrayed me. As if they never sent me to hell on earth, to be guarded by my worst fear. Azkaban.

I can still remember the day they condemned me to hell, it is as if the memory was carved into my mind…

"_Harry James Potter, you are here-by sentenced to Azkaban. As you are a minor we cannot sentence you to the Dementor's kiss until your 18__th__ birthday!"_

"_WAIT! I'M INNOCENT! Don't I get the chance to trial under veritasurem at-least?"_

"…_fine…someone administer the potion." My face was pulled upward and I felt the potion trickle slowly down. My mind started to go hazy; I could hear them questioning me._

"_Are you Harry James Potter?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Did you kill Ginerva Weasley and Rubeus Hagrid?"_

"_No"_

"_HE'S LYING, THE BASTARD!" came the angry voice of who I recognized as Ron._

"_How can he be? We gave him the limit of three drops. He can't be lying."_

"_He __is__ lying. He can probably throw of the effects of the veritaserum," Hermione's words were laced with contempt and malice._

"_That's not possible, he's only 16, not even he could be immune to the truth serum."_

"_He can already throw off the imperious curse, isn't that proof enough?"_

"_Well in that case," came the minister's voice, "we can't let ourselves be fooled. I ask the jury. All in favor of imprisonment till the age of 18 in which he will be administered the Dementor's kiss?" All of the occupants of the right side of the room raised their hands. That had sealed my fate. I was no longer the boy-who-lived but the boy-who-killed._

I was dragged into my cell and thrown in. An hour later I could feel the Dementor's coming near me. I scrambled away from them to the far end of my cell. The voices of my parents and Cedric echoed in my mind. They were screaming, and my mother was begging Voldemort to kill her instead over and over again in my tormented mind.

* * *

Azkaban was my home for just over three years. The Dementors had left to serve Voldemort a year and a half after my trial. The Ministry didn't want us prisoners to get off lightly, so they created a spell that would replicate the effects of a Dementor. I had no animagus form to protect me and my occlumency shields were weak. But as the prophecy stated, I had the power that the dark lord knew not. I trained in my cell. Wandless magic become second nature to me and my occlumency skill heightened.

My connection with Voldemort grew over my imprisonment; I saw every attack being planned months in advance and felt every Cruciatus curse that Voldemort made his victims suffer through. Though the connection, also, had its benefits.

I had every spell, curse, ritual and potion, dark or light, at my disposal. I could see Voldemort's strategies. I dare-say I knew him better than he knew himself.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked Azkaban; Voldemort was obviously expecting me to be bitter enough to kill Albus Dumbledore as he didn't bother much with me. He revealed his plan to frame me to the 'Light'; needless to say they were ashamed. I took the opportunity of Voldemort's obvious neglect of me to take him by surprise. I called the sword of Gryffindor to my hand and proceeded to leak all my magic into the blade as I swung it at Voldemort's head.

"_Incendio," _I had cried hoarsely, Voldemort and his wand were reduced to ash.

* * *

"HARRY!" My ex-best friends are still calling my name. The Order of the Phoenix were behind them; looking guilty as hell.

I turn to face them just so I could say good riddance and apparated away.

I landed inside my family vault in Gringotts. After emptying the contents of the vault and picking up my old school trunk and wand from the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts (looks like you can apparate in Hogwart's grounds). I apparated to America with the intention and hope of never having to return to England again. With a flick of my hand my hair colour changed to a light brown and my eyes to hazel.

From this day forth Harry James Potter was no more.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is my very first fanfiction piece and all reviews are welcome. This chapter originally was a song fic with Linkin Park's Numb but due to recent new regulations I have taken the song out. Special thanks to my reviewer Quillian who brought this problem to my attention


	2. A Night to Remember

Previous Chapter:

_From this day forth, Harry James Potter was no more._

Chapter Two: A Night to Remember

Beep beep beep beep beep bee… thump.

"Ughhh, bloody alarm!" Whined Evan Black as he slammed his palm against his alarm clock.

Evan James Black liked to think of himself as your everyday, typical 24 year old American person. He has light brown hair, deep hazel eyes and has a well-built body. He was an undergraduate at University and sustained an internship at a New York hospital. He worked with child cancer sufferers and excelled at his job. He was dedicated to his job and was stubborn about his patients. If someone told him that the child he was working with probably wasn't going to make it, he would still continue his work with them until they were better. Because of his attitude he was a valued intern, as well as the fact that, for some reason or another, all the children he worked with lived. Many of the parents felt that there was something about him that was 'magical,' as one father had put it, and believed he was some sort of good luck charm. Evan also found himself lucky enough to have a wonderful girlfriend of four years, who he was planning on proposing to this night coming.

After lying in bed for another good 10 minutes or so, Evan finally got up. Heading straight for the bathroom, he splashed his face with cold water in an attempt of waking himself up. He trudged back towards his bed with a dripping wet face, though before he could collapse back onto his bed; his eyes flickered over to the clock on his bedside table.

"Shit!" Evan cursed. He was late for work...again.

Suddenly wide-awake Evan was in a mad dash around his apartment grabbing his cell phone, wallet and other things he would need for work while trying to get changed in the process. He quickly brushed his teeth and tried in vain to make his hair lie flat. Rushing out the door and nearly ran to work.

After ten minutes, Evan burst through the hospital doors. The receptionist; Natalie Hawkins who also happened to be Evan's girlfriend, looked up in surprise.

"Wow! Evan James Black! I'm shocked; you're actually on time and 10 minutes early to boot!"

"Yea…huh? What!"

"I said you're early!"

"That can't be right! I checked my clock and it said I was 10 minutes late...unless…oh bloody hell!" the events from the previous night came flooding back into Evan's memory. In desperation to make it to work on time he had changed the time on his clock 20 minutes early.

"What happened now?" questioned a highly amused Natalie. She was too used to her boyfriend's behavior to know that this wasn't something serious. It was probably something stupid he had done and then forgotten; that's just how he is and she wouldn't change that for the world.

Evan proceeded to fill her in on the events that had transpired the night before leading to the present time.

If anyone was to walk into the reception area they would've been greeted by the sight of the beautiful Natalie Hawkins with tears streaming down her face, clutching her desk for support, doubled over in laughter. Whilst the charming Intern Evan Black was scowling at her obviously disgruntled at whatever had happened.

"Well then, if anyone needs me I'll be in my office!" Evan said haughtily as he turned toward the elevators.

"Honey?" Natalie pleaded.

"Hmm?"

"Sorry, it's just that the look on your face was priceless!"

"Yea, I 'spose. The bright side is I was actually early for once, though I missed out on some of my beauty sleep, not that I need it aye Nat?"

"Oh you're so vain!' chuckled Natalie, 'so are we still on for tonight?"

"Of corse, pick you up at seven?"

"Sure, can't wait"

They shared a quick kiss (Evan had to lean over the reception desk) and then Evan Black made his way to the elevators. He pressed the button going up and waited. Hopping on with several others, he pressed the button for the eighth floor.

* * *

Evan tiredly ran his hand through his hair. It was nearly 5pm, he would soon be able to go home and get ready for the big night ahead. Pulling a small velvety box out from his desk drawer he opened it at gazed at the gold ring he would hopefully be slipping onto Natalie's finger.

Ring ring ring

_Bloody hell, I wonder who wants to call now_? Thought Evan bemusedly as he picked up the phone receiver. "Hello, Evan Black here."

"Hey Evan, I'm glad I caught you. Do you could pop up to my office before you leave?"

"Yea sure thing Chris."

_I wonder what this is about. _Never-the-less Evan quickly finished his patient report, grabbed his coat along with his keys and the gold ring then proceeded down the hall to Christopher Murphy's office.

Evan knocked on the door sharply and was rewarded with a curt "Come-in".

"You wanted to see me Chris?" Evan enquired.

"Yea, thanks for coming quickly." Chris was a lanky Australian man who had come to America looking for a well paying job. He spent 10 years dedicated to working in the same hospital and was very well off. Despite the fact that Christopher had enough money to retire at the age of 57 he chose not to because he loved his job. He often gives large portions of his money off to charity and is a type of mentor to Evan.

"So what's up?"

"Oh yea…well…I kinda forgot," said Chris sheepishly.

"Bloody hell, you're joking right?"

''Corse I am, I'm too young to be loosing my memory!" Evan snorted at the last comment.

"Sure…" skeptically replied Evan.

"Anyway, I didn't call you here to discuss whether or not I have short term memory loss but rather the fact that I heard from along the grapevine that you're going to propose to Natalie tonight."

"How'd you find out?"

"I have my ways" answered Chris mysteriously.

"O…kay. Well anyway, I am going to, hopefully she'll say yes."

"I have no doubt that she'll say yes, so go on now, I've wasted enough your time. Good luck sonny." Evan scowled at the nickname that Chris had always called him but was extremely over-joyed at Chris's sincerity and optimism.

* * *

After going home and getting ready for the night Evan had taken Natalie to a fancy restaurant; where they spent the night dancing amongst the other couples. They now where casually strolling across the beach, hand in hand, completely taken by each other.

_Now's the time_ Evan thought, _I've got to ask her now. _With that last thought Evan guided Natalie over to a nearby bench, kissed her soundly on the lips then knelt down in front of her. To say he was nervous would be a complete understatement but without any further ado, he slipped a hand in his pocket and with-drew the velvet box. Natalie gasped realizing what was about to happen.

"Nat, you are the most wonderful person I ever had the pleasure and honor to meet. You've been there for me through everything, even when I was a real prick you always stood by me, you mean the world to me that's why I'm asking you Natalie Grace Hawkins, will you marry me?"

"YES!" gasped Natalie as she flung her arms around Evan's neck.

"Oh god, Nat, I love you so much."

"Me too, I was wondering when you were going to ask me."

"Hehe, you were?" queried Evan, a faint blush rising on his cheeks.

"Yes, I was wondering when the man I loved more than life itself was going to ask me 'the big question'"

"Well then…do you want to head home now?"

"Wait Evan, there's something I think you should know before we get married..."

"What's that?" asked Evan bewildered.

"I'll understand if you don't want to marry me after I tell you."

"Nat, I love you, and nothing is going to change that, so whatever it is, I'm sure we can work through it."

"Evan," tears were now streaming down Natalie's face, "I'm not who you think I am. I'm…"

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed and all those that may have read my story. I decided to keep this story going so hopefully it'll be good. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update as school is back in session (damn). I'll try my best to update at least once a month, though no promises.

**Fire-Pawz**


	3. Decisions

Previous Chapter:

"_Evan," tears were now streaming down Natalie's face, "I'm not who you think I am. I'm…"_

Chapter Three: Decisions 

"You're a what, Nat?" Evan interrupted.

"I'm…a," Natalie drew a in a shaky breath, "a…witch"

Silence followed Natalie's confession.

_Oh Merlin, he hates me, what am I going to do? I shouldn't have told him…no it's better this way! _Natalie thought trying to convince herself. _Please Merlin! Let him be alright, let him still love me!_

Natalie reluctantly met Evan's eyes, in them she saw not confusion, anger and the look that clearly said; you're mental, like she had expected, but what she did see completely shook her. In his eyes there was terror, fear and betrayal. This was all quickly covered and the mask that Evan once wore, before he met Natalie, before he learnt to love, the one that was supposed to be gone, was back in place.

_Oh no, please don't let this happen! What have I done? __Evan's gone; he's gone…I've lost him...! _Natalie thought as her hopes slowly diminished.

"Please Evan! I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, please believe me. If you don't want to be with me anymore…don't, but don't you dare become a shell of the amazing man you are…please…I love you!" Natalie pleaded, begging Evan to listen and trust her.

"I…I…need to think this over Nat, I need time," and with that parting comment, Evan kissed Natalie lightly on the cheek then promptly left, leaving Natalie with her hopes slowly rising again.

* * *

"Dad, he hates me…why did I fall in love with him? With a muggle!?"

"Honey listen to me, love can't be predicted, just give him time, he'll come through. It's a lot to take in on one night," Mrs. Hawkins said soothingly.

Natalie's parents (Grace and Michael Hawkins) were in the process of trying to pacify their grief-stricken daughter who had come straight to their house after the latter told Evan the truth.

The news of Evans abrupt departure was of no surprise to the older Hawkins as Grace herself is a muggle so she understood where Evan was coming from (or at least she thought she did).

"Listen to your mother Nat," Michael was patting his daughter's back consolingly as she cried waterfalls into his chest, "he'll come around sooner or later, you wait and see."

"…(hic)…thanks dad…(hic) mum, but I think I'll get a bit of sleep, I've got work tomorrow anyways."

"Natalie Grace Hawkins! You are not going to work tomorrow, God only knows why you took that job in the first place!" scolded Grace.

Natalie cast a pleading glance at her father who was always the softy when he Natalie wanted something.

"Let her be Grace…she'll need to face Evan sooner or later and if it is at work then so be it…"

* * *

_What am I going to do? What the bloody hell am I going to do!?_

Evan was pacing around his room relentlessly, it was 6:45am and he still hadn't gone to sleep.

"Shit!" Evan cried in frustration.

_I have to tell her now…she was honest to me, I owe her the truth. Oh gods, I should've told her before…before I fell in love with her. I'll tell her tomorrow, even if she didn't tell me, I would've had to tell her the truth about me eventually…but I didn't think it would be this soon…_

* * *

Natalie sat dejectedly behind her desk at work. It had been too long a day and Evan hadn't even shown up to work; calling in sick.

_Is he trying to avoid me? Merlin, he must really hate me, probably doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. I should quit…so he doesn't have to…I should've listened to Mum and become the receptionist at New York's Magically Induced Injuries Hospital. If I did, then maybe Evan wouldn't have to go through what he is now. He'd have been better off if we had never met…_

Natalie's thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang.

Ring ring ring ri…

"New York Central Hospital"

"Hey Nat." Natalie nearly dropped the receiver in shock.

"Nat? You there?"

"Evan? Is that really you?" gasped Natalie.

"Yeah it's me, you almost sound disappointed though," Evan replied jokingly.

"Evan," scolded Natalie.

"…"

"Have…you thought about what I…about last night?"

"Yeah, I have"

"…so…where do we stand?'

"My offer still stands…do you still want to marry me?"

It took a moment for the sentence to sink through to Natalie.

"…of course I do! Oh Evan, I love you so much!"

"Wait Nat, before we do this, I need to tell you something…"

"What is it Evan?"

"Not now…are you free tonight?"

"Yea"

"You think you could come over around 6?"

"Yeah sure, see you then."

"Ok, bye…oh wait Nat!"

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

"Love you too"

"Bye"

"See ya"

Natalie put the receiver down with joy and relief flooding through her, what she didn't know was that this night would rock her world…

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait, it's just that as soon as my school began the teachers have been piling on the homework; I've had a couple of assignments so bugger the teachers, their evil (no offence to anyone). Anyway, thanks again to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate them. Also thanks to everyone that read my story.

**Fire-Pawz**


	4. The Truth will set you Free

Previous Chapter:

_Natalie put the receiver down with joy and relief flooding through her, what she didn't know was that this night would rock her world…_

Chapter Four: The Truth will set you Free

Evan was restlessly pacing around his lounge, though after 10 minutes and coming up with no sort of plan of action and painfully bumping his knee into the coffee table, he settled for sitting on his couch wringing his hands nervously.

_I must've been blind or stupid not to realize the Nat was hiding something! _Evan thought bemusedly. _That must be why Nat always called ahead to her flat mates before I dropped her off…probably to make sure that all the magical things were hidden…wow…I must've been really stupid!_

Evan's thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang…

Ding dong.

"Shoot! Is it six already!?" Evan cursed softly to himself.

Looking at his watch he grinned, it was exactly 6pm and as always Natalie hadn't come a minute earlier or late.

Evan opened the door with his silly grin still fixated to his face.

"Hey Evan, how are you…how are you coping with me being a witch and all…do you even believe me though…what did you want to tell me that you couldn't tell me over the phone, and what the hell are you grinning about?!" Natalie said all of this in one long breath and was now panting slightly.

It was all too much for Evan and despite the events that were to occur in the next due hour or so, he laughed.

"Evan James Black! What's so funny?"

"Don't worry Nat…come in" Evan gestured inside. Natalie obediently came in and together they went into the lounge, sitting next to each other on the couch.

"Nat…," Evan began but was cut off by Natalie.

"No wait Evan…before we go on, I need to know if you believe me, believe me when I say that I'm a witch, that magic is real and most importantly that no matter what happens tonight, no matter what it is that you tell me; I still and will always love you!" Natalie's eyes held back tears that were threatening to fall.

"I know Nat, and I believe you," Evan replied sincerely. Natalie visibly brightened.

"Do you believe in magic though?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about."

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Natalie looked defeated.

"No, of course not! I'm a wizard Nat."

Silence followed Evan's statement, it seemed like this was happening a lot lately…

_Uh oh, great move Black, now she probably hates you! _Evan berated himself.

"Evan…that's awesome!" Natalie exclaimed excitedly.

"Huh? Really?"

"YES! Now we don't have to hide anything from each other, we can be a normal wizarding family…that is if you still want to marry me…"

"Whoa, one thing at a time…and yes of corse I still want to marry you. Now my turn to ask a question, why did you leave the wizarding world?"

"Why did you?" Natalie countered.

"I asked first."

"Oh fine!" Natalie pouted adorably but never-the-less told her story. "Technically I never left the wizarding world; I'm still in contact with it. I get the newspaper and everything. My flatmates are all friends of mine from school; Salem's, if you're wondering. Anyway, after leaving school I didn't know what I was going to do, so one of my friends suggested applying for a muggle job until we got a better idea of what we wanted to pursue magically. I was going to quit at New York Central Hospital and try getting a job in the American Ministry of Magic as a secretary or something but then I met you…so the rest is history!" she grinned triumphantly. "Alright Dr. Black…now that I've spilt out my sleep worthy life story, let's hear your reason to leave the wizarding world!" Natalie stuck her nose in the air in a snotty fashion. Evan couldn't help but laugh.

"It wasn't that boring"

"You're not getting off the subject that easily," she replied whilst glaring at him.

Evan sighed, his plan had failed. Time for him to come clean and tell her the truth, it was, after all, inevitable.

"What's so bad about your past?" Natalie asked softly. "Wait a minute…" a look of comprehension crossed her face, "Black…Black…I've heard your name somewhere, I swear it was in a book, a magical one, but which one?"

Evan cringed inwardly; whatever she had read in that book couldn't have been good.

The Black's were a very well known wizarding family in Britain but not in a good way. They were a pure blooded family that were known for their 'dark' activities, especially their open support for one of the darkest and most powerful wizards to ever live; Lord Voldemort, well not all the Black's were evil, twisted, dark lord supporters…

"Evan…please tell me," Evan couldn't resist the combined force of Natalie's puppy-dog eyes and her adorable pout.

"Well," this was going to be harder than Evan thought, "how much do you know about the British wizarding community, more precisely; its wars?"

"What's Britain got to do with you?"

"Everything, I'm from England, so what do you know?"

"I know what everyone else from my generation up knows," said Natalie after recovering from the shock of finding out that her boyfriend (possibly still fiancé) was English.

"What's that…I've cut all ties from the wizarding community for years remember," Evan added at Natalie's disbelief.

"Oh yeah…well the latest war that was fought originated from Britain the dark lord; He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named grew too powerful for Britain's greatest to defeat, not even Albus Dumbledore could stop him," Natalie paused when Evan's expression changed from wonder to murderous at Albus Dumbledore's name but as quickly as the change had come, it vanished. Natalie shrugged it off as a trick of the light and continued.

"Anyway, the war grew to such a scale that it became the first World-Wide Wizarding War and was deemed as the darkest war ever fought in all of magical history. I'm sure that you would've heard of it Evan, it was too big to go unnoticed!"

"I cut my ties with the wizarding world completely Nat…what happened to Vol…the dark lord?" Evan mentally kicked himself at his slip up but then sighed inwardly as Natalie didn't show any signs of having noticed his mistake.

"He was defeated just over five years ago by a guy called Harry Potter, being British you should've at least heard of him!"

"Yeah…I have," Evan replied almost regrettably.

"Evan, what's up? Did you know Harry?"

"You could say that…"

"What do you mean…you're not making any sense Evan!"

"Nat do you know what happened… where Harry Potter was before the war ended?"

"Yea, the bloody Ministry chucked him in Azkaban for something he didn't do!" Natalie looked disgusted.

"I left England because of something that happened to me…"

"What's you leaving the wizarding world got to do with Harry Potter and the war?"

Natalie looked beyond confused now.

"My real name isn't Evan Black,"

"What?"

"It's Harry Potter."

Evan/Harry had prepared himself for any situation but he never expected Natalie's reaction to his confession…

She was laughing.

"Evan, you can't be serious, you're going pretty low now. Honestly, you're Harry Potter and I'm Merlin!"

"Nat, its true…look, I'll show you…"

Natalie gasped, Evan/Harry's eyes flickered from a deep hazel to a vibrant, almost glowing emerald then slowly his hair darkened until it was an unruly mop of raven hair. Evan/Harry's body remained the same but out of all the changes, what scared Natalie the most was a lightening bolt shaped scar appearing on his forehead.

Sitting in front of Natalie was no longer Evan but the most powerful wizard of all time, with power to rival Merlin himself, Harry James Potter; the Boy Who Lived

"Hey…" Harry began uncertainly.

He was the last thing Natalie saw for several hours before darkness enveloped her vision.

"Well that went well," Harry exclaimed sarcastically to himself.

Author's Notes: I'm sooooooooo sorry about the long update, but you may have to prepare for an even longer one (don't hurt me!!).

Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. From now on Evan/Harry will be referred to as Harry. Concerning the story; I'm not sure as to put Sirius into it (this is Post-OOTP) so any feedback on that idea (or any others that you might have) are very much welcome.

Thanks for reading

**Fire-Pawz**


	5. Understanding Love

Previous Chapter:

"_Hey…"__ Harry began uncertainly._

_He was the last thing Natalie saw for several hours before darkness enveloped her vision._

"_Well that went well,"__ Harry exclaimed sarcastically to himself._

Chapter Five: Understanding Love

Harry sighed and changed his appearance back to Evan.

"Great! Bloody flipping great!" things were defiantly not going that well, but then when did anything in Harry's life ever go well?

_Now what am I going to do? _Harry thought. _I could always leave her here and run away…Oh get a bloody grip Black…no…Potter now, I'm a Potter! Well I can't just leave…wiping her memory…tempting but no, I love her and I sure as hell am not going to leave her…how could I even have thought that…Merlin, I must be insane! _That left one option, revive her and just go on from there. _Easier said than done. _Harry thought darkly but still proceeded to wake Natalie. Harry waved his hand wordlessly above Natalie's face, his palm glowed a pure white for a split second. That was all it took to revive Natalie. Slowly her eyes flickered open…

_Ughhh…where am I? _Natalie woke up dazed and confused. _Last I remember was coming to Evan's house and he told me he was a wizard. _After glancing around at her surroundings she realized that she was on Evan's couch…_Evan? No!!! Evan is Harry Potter! Oh my god, this is not happening! _The events of last night slammed back into her memory. Looking around wildly, Natalie expected to see the legend that was Harry Potter but the only person there was Evan.

"Evan! What's going on…where's Harry Potter…was it all a dream?"

Natalie watched Evan closely and saw him sigh heavily then reply;

"No Nat, it wasn't a dream…"

"What! Then…aren't you Harry Potter?" Natalie accused in disbelief.

"Yes I am. I put the charm back on so you wouldn't get startled when I woke you."

"Oh…" was all Natalie could say. What more could you say to someone when you found out that they weren't who you thought they were but the most powerful wizard to exist.

Harry shifted uncomfortably under Natalie's constant gaze.

Several minutes passed by in silence, neither of the occupants in the room holding the other's gazes longer than a second. Harry was the first to crack;

"I'm so sorry Nat…I should've told you sooner…I'm sorry," Harry hung his head; ashamed. Natalie was baffled at his apology.

"Ev…Harry, what have you got to be sorry for?" Natalie asked kindly.

"What?" Harry looked up, startled at Natalie's question and her calm nature. "Natalie…I lied to you, I gave you a false name to call me by…Nat…I betrayed you, your trust…" Harry broke off looking resigned.

"Look Harry, listen to me," Natalie forced Harry to look into her eyes. "In all honesty, I was a bit peeved to find out that you gave me a false name but then your real name means so much more…don't think that you being Harry Potter will turn me into another of your worshipping fans because to tell the truth, that might've been the case several years ago, but now that I've gotten to know the man behind the name…behind the mask, I've learnt to love him…to love you for who you are. I want you to know this Harry; whether you're name is Evan or Harry, I will still love you!"

Harry was in such a confused state, he didn't know whether to trust Natalie or not. Looking into her almost glowing hazel eyes he saw her sincerity and his doubts vanished.

"I love you too Nat," Harry croaked out. Natalie flung her arms around him, clinging onto Harry as if her life depended on him. They stayed in their embrace for minutes to come before Natalie spoke.

"I'm sorry for what they did to you…" Harry grimaced, there was no need for Natalie to elaborate on who 'they' were, he knew.

"There's nothing you could've done Nat…there's nothing anyone could've done. I guess in a way, things turned out for the best though." Harry said thoughtfully.

Natalie looked scandalized.

"What do you mean; things turned out for the best!? Nobody deserved Azkaban, let-alone you!"

Harry sighed. "I know Nat…can we just drop this for now?"

"Okay just remember that you never deserved to go to that hell-hole" said Natalie forcefully. "Hey Harry…"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you choose Evan James Black for your name?"

"My mother's maiden name was Evans, my father's first name was James and my Godfather's last name was Black. The three people that I loved the most and who never betrayed me…"

"I know why your parents never betrayed you…but what about your Godfather? Why isn't he here?" Harry's expression was pained which made Natalie regret asking. "You don't have to ans…"

"He died."

"Oh" said Natalie sadly, "I'm sorry"

"It's alright, he died trying to save me…his own cousin, who was a Death Eater, killed him…" Harry was desperately trying to hold back his tears. "He was the closest person to a father I ever had. I…I watched him die when I was 15, and I couldn't to anything…I couldn't save him…he just left me…"

"Oh Harry," Natalie held Harry tightly as he cried silently on her shoulder. It was obvious that he never fully got over his Godfather's death, he was never allowed enough time to grieve his loss…and it was 'their' entire fault! Natalie would make them pay for what they did to Harry, but not now…Harry needed her and she was going to be there for him.

Harry's cries died down as Natalie rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'm sorry Nat…"

"That's alright Harry…you needed to let that out, I want you to know that if there's anything you want to say or talk about, I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Nat, that means a lot to me."

"Well then…what should we do now?"

Harry grinned, pulling gently out of Natalie's embrace he got down on one knee in front of her and pulled out the ring he had failed to put on her finger the night before.

"Natalie Grace Hawkins, I want to ask you for the second time…will you marry me; Harry James Potter?"

"YES!" and with that Harry found himself returning a very passionate kiss with his new fiancé, only breaking apart when the need for air became apparent.

"Hey Nat…it's a bit late now…do you want to stay here tonight?" Harry asked.

Natalie looked over to the clock and was startled to find that it was 11:38pm already; she didn't even realize that they had been talking that long.

"Yea that'd be great Harry, gosh…Harry…calling you Harry may take some getting used to but I don't know how to explain it…it feels right. Could you change back to the real you…for me please?" Natalie asked pleadingly.

"Yea, I suppose…" and with a single thought and a white glow that encompassed his body, Harry's appearances changed to show the real him. Back came the raven mop of unmanageable hair, the sparkling emerald eyes and the infamous lightening bolt shaped scar.

"You do know Mr. Potter…you look a lot sexier like this…" Natalie grinned mischievously.

"Well of corse, I was always good looking before though…no matter what spells I may use, I can't help but look utterly irresistible," Harry playfully replied.

Natalie ran her hand through Harry's hair giggling.

"I'm glad you find the state of my hair amusing, I can't help it…it's the Potter curse!" Harry said with a pout.

"Harry…don't you ever change…you're too much fun"

"I know… do you want to call it a night, I'm knackered."

"Yeah. Me too. Harry…what about my parents? Should we tell them?" Natalie asked uncertainly.

"Yea…how about tomorrow, when we tell them the good news?" Harry replied glancing at Natalie's engagement ring.

"Yea…good idea"

"Alright then, that's settled…now then Miss Hawkins-soon-to-be- Mrs. Potter, should we go to bed..?"

"Do lead the way Mr. Potter" Harry took Natalie into his strong arms as she giggled and walked towards his bedroom.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait…but I got the chapter up in the end. I'm definitely planning to make sure that the wait between chapters doesn't get to past a month but I'm hoping to get the next chapter up within a fortnight, though again no promises. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and just so you know, this story isn't going to be just Harry and Natalie; there will be a confrontation between Harry and his old friends. I won't say anymore except to be expecting everyone's' favorite dog!!!

**Fire-Pawz**


	6. Giving Hope

Previous Chapter:

"_Do lead the way Mr. Potter" Harry took Natalie into his strong arms as she giggled and walked towards his bedroom._

Chapter Six: Giving Hope

The next morning found a very disgruntled Harry Potter chucking his alarm clock against the nearest wall while Natalie Hawkins had the nerve to laugh at her pissed off fiancé.

"Grrrr, it's not funny, bloody alarm clock…Merlin knows why I even have one! I've broken the damn thing over 25 times!" Harry exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "So now that I've had my usual morning grumble…how you doin' beautiful?" Harry added.

Natalie giggled at Harry's antics. "I've never been better. How 'bout you handsome?"

"I'd be better if we could stay in bed all day…"

"I'm afraid not Harry…we got work today."

"We do?" Harry whined with puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes we do!" Natalie replied, chuckling at Harry's whining.

"Damn, oh well…doesn't hurt to try, does it?"

"Yes it does. Anyway Ashley Wilson is coming in today for her final treatment, if I remember correctly."

"Oh yea," Harry said enthusiastically.

Ashley Wilson was a 14 year old who had, unfortunately, a small cancer tumor situated near her right lung. Harry (as Intern Evan Black) had been treating her for nearly four months now and over that short period they had become fast friends. Harry adored her playful nature and Ashley, being an only child, thought of Harry (Evan) as her older brother.

"So then sunshine, isn't it time we got up?" Natalie asked him.

"Do we have to?"

"I thought we had just gone over this," Natalie tried to act stern but failed.

"Fine, fine…party pooper," Harry flopped unceremoniously out of the bed and trudged to the bathroom. "So you gonna join me in the shower?" Harry asked suggestively.

Natalie's reply was a pillow flying across the room to smack Harry promptly in the face.

"So, that's a no?"

"You think!?" came the sarcastic reply.

"Ah well, your loss…"

"Quit your talking and get into the bloody shower! I need to have one too!"

"Okay, okay I'm going," Harry sighed in defeat then closed the bathroom door behind him.

Laughing, Natalie got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen in order to make her and Harry's breakfast.

* * *

Half an hour later Harry and Natalie were sitting in Harry's car, driving to work.

Harry parked the car. He and Natalie hopped out and walked to the front door. As Harry was just about to open the front door, Natalie yelled out.

"STOP!"

"What?" asked a bemused Harry.

"Well you can't just waltz in there like that…"

"Like what..?"

"Like Harry Potter you moron! As far as they're concerned," Natalie gestured to the door, "you're Evan James Black; a highly respected Intern."

"Oh yea…what would I do without you Nat?"

"Without me, your IQ would still be dropping."

"Meanie," Harry pouted as he changed his appearances back to Evan.

Laughing, Natalie and Evan went in.

"Hey Nat, hey Evan" greeted the other receptionist; Sally.

"Hey Sal."

"Hey Sally."

"So then…how was your night?" Sally asked, giving them both a 'knowing' look.

"It was good…" Evan said, playing dumb.

Sally; clearly frustrated blurted out; "Nat, can I see it?!"

Natalie immediately ran over to Sally to show off her new engagement ring. Squeals of delight rang across the reception area.

"Oh Nat, it's gorgeous! Wow Evan, nice choice!" Sally said.

Evan shook his head muttering something that sounded suspiciously like; "Bloody crazy women, it's only a bloody ring…"

"What did you say Hun?" Natalie asked in a dangerously sweet voice.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Evan kissed Natalie, "I'm off, got some work to catch up on…mustn't dawdle. See you later then."

"Okay, bye" Natalie replied.

"Keep out of mischief you two…" Evan added to Natalie and Sally.

"Hah! Listen to your own advice!"

Waving goodbye to Natalie and Sally, he headed to the elevators.

After reaching his destination; Chris's office, he knocked and went in.

"Morning Chris," Evan greeted.

"G'day Evan. So, what happened to you yesterday?"

"Oh, sorry about that. Got a bit of food poisoning at the restaurant Nat and I went to the night before."

"Oh I see. Speaking of Natalie, how'd it go…she was very tight-lipped about it yesterday."

"I was wondering when you were going to ask. Yea…it went well, Nat stayed over last night, nursing my idiotic self back to full health." Evan said with a grin.

"You positive that was all you two did last night?"

"Well we talked a bit…hey! You bloody perverted old man! Get your head out of the gutter!" Evan replied after catching on to the underlying message.

Chuckling, Chris reached into one of his drawers and handed Evan a folder. "Here's Ashley Wilson's records, I was looking over it last night and she should be set for her last operation."

"Cheers Chris, well I'd better get going, patients to see and all. Catch you later."

"Bye Evan."

An hour later Evan was interrupted from some of his rather tedious mountain of paper work when a phone call came in.

Ring ring rin…

"Good afternoon, Evan Black here."

"Hay Har…Evan."

"Hay Nat…what's up?"

"Ashley and her parents are here now."

"Oh okay, I'll be there in a minute. Love you."

"Love you too. Now hurry up, Ashley can't wait to see you!"

"Okay okay, I'm coming." Putting the phone down Evan ran out the door to the elevators.

When he got off at the ground floor he barely had time to recover from the elevator trip before he nearly had the wind knocked out of him by a 14 year old with a mop of dirty blonde hair.

"EVAN!" squealed the mop of dirty blonde hair.

"Hay Ashley…" Evan choked out.

"Ashley! Let the poor man breathe!" scolded Ashley's mother; Jade.

"It's quite alright Mrs. Wil…Jade," Evan quickly rectified his mistake at Jade's look.

"Evan! I can't believe it! You and Nat are getting married…no wait, I can believe it…took you long enough!" admonished Ashley.

"Yea…huh? Hey!" Evan replied.

Ashley giggled, still hugging Evan.

"Congratulations Evan," said Ashley's father; Steve. Ashley let go of Evan so Steve could shake Evan's hand. "You too go well together."

"Thanks Steve, I appreciate that."

"So Evan…what's going to happen today?" asked Jade nervously.

"Shall we go into my office? I'll explain there." Evan suggested.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Ashley was lying on her hospital bed, being pushed towards the operating theatre. She was already unconscious.

"I promise you that I'll do my best to get rid of that tumor for good, but there is still a possibility that it may come back," Evan was talking to a teary Jade and Steve.

"We know, you'll do your best Evan, you're the only one we trust with our daughter. Thank you for all you've done for us…for Ashley…" Steve replied honestly.

"I'll see you soon then." Evan said.

"Thank you…take care of our baby girl…"

With a last reassuring nod, Evan disappeared behind the closed doors of the operating room.

Two painstaking hours later Evan emerged with a triumphant grin on his face. Jade and Steve ran towards him.

"The operation went well and I'm pleased to tell you that there is no chance of the tumor growing back, we removed all traces of cancer cells." Evan said joyfully.

"Oh thank god…thank god." Jade ran forward and hugged Evan tightly.

"She's in the recovery room now, you can go and see her but she'll be out of it for another good hour or so." Evan replied while patting Jade on the back.

"Thank you again Evan…"

"No problem Steve, I'm sorry I'm not going to Ashley's doctor anymore…is it alright if I came and visited sometime?" Evan asked hopefully.

"Of course Evan, are you mad!? After all you've done for us…it's like your apart of our family now. You've given so much to us, you've given Ashley her life back…thank you" Steve said.

"No problem, I'm terribly sorry, but I have to be going now…"

"Alright then, see you later then."

"Goodbye, and give Ashley my best," Evan called to them as they went to see their daughter.

"Of course." And with that parting statement, they vanished behind the closed doors of Ashley's ward.

Sighing, Evan trekked back to his office and changed back into his usual shirt; he really wanted to see Ashley but knew that this time was for her parents and her to rejoice; he'd pop by later on. Anyway Evan has more pressing matters to attend to; like telling Natalie's parents the truth.

Why couldn't anything in Evan's life be simple for once?

* * *

Author's Notes: Another chapter up and I stuck to my promise, yay! Ashley's character just kind of popped into my head when I was trying to come up with the chapter and I'm defiantly planning to bring her back in future chapters. Next chapter should be up in about a week or two, the long awaited meeting of Nat's parents, so yea. I'm very pleased to announce that in two weeks time I'm gonna be on a two week break from school(April16th-April 30th), so hopefully I'll be able to get up at least 3-4 chapters in the next month or so (fingers crossed). Again, big thanks to all my readers and reviewers!

**Fire-Pawz**


	7. Revelations

Previous Chapter:

_Anyway Evan has more pressing matters to attend to; like telling Natalie's parents the truth. _

_Why couldn't anything in Evan's life be simple for once?_

Chapter Seven: Revelations

Evan was standing outside Natalie's parent's house, nervously wiping his sweaty palms against his trouser legs.

"Don't worry Evan, it's just like last time when you came over…well no it isn't…look, listen to me Evan, you're still the same person my parents met before and they loved you!" Natalie said.

"I have a feeling they won't be as accommodating tonight, seeing as I'll be telling them that I'm not Evan Black but a world-wide famous wizard!" replied Evan skeptically.

"Don't. Worry. Evan!" Natalie said punctuating each word.

"Okay…well then, here goes nothing…wait!"

"What's up?"

"Which is which, I mean is your Mum a witch or is your Dad a wizard?"

"Mum's a muggle, Dad's a wizard."

"Oh, okay, just making sure," and with that Evan raised his finger to the doorbell.

Ding dong…

The door was pulled open sharply. On the other side stood Grace Hawkins; Natalie's mother.

"Hello Natalie, Evan! Come in, come in. Dinner's ready, I'll just go get it out. Now then into the lounge you two," Grace said cheerfully, ushering them in.

"I'll help Mum." Natalie offered.

"Okay then. Evan, dear, Michael's in the lounge…"

"Thanks Mrs. Hawkins."

"Tsk, how many times must I tell you Evan!? Call me Grace." She scolded.

"Alright then Grace," said a laughing Evan.

Natalie and Grace went through the door on the first right of the hallway, with Evan following. Once they entered, the ladies turned left while Evan turned right; towards the lounge.

"Hey Mr. Hawkins…" said Evan once he sighted the said person sitting on a lazy boy watching the football.

"Evening Evan…I'm pretty sure I just heard my wife telling you off before about calling her Mrs. Hawkins…need I repeat that?"

"No, no need Michael," Evan replied laughing again.

"Well then, come in, sit down. Do you want a drink?" Michael offered.

'Yeah, alright then. Just juice thanks.'

Michael poured Evan and himself a glass of orange juice each.

Handing Evan his glass and returning to his seat, Michael took the chance to speak.

"Evan, I want to thank you for what you've done for Nat, and I mean this by looking at her for who she is, not what she is…" Michael said sincerely.

"Michael…I proposed to Nat because I fell in love with the person she is and I'm ashamed at my behavior the previous night, I really am sorry." Evan replied, equally as sincere.

"You did what anyone else would've in your position would've done…Grace fainted when I told her," said Michael chuckling…Evan joined in.

"Michael…" Evan began. _Should I tell him now…no I'll wait 'til Nat and Grace are here…after dinner then…_

"Yes Evan?"

"Err…don't worry."

Michael looked at Evan suspiciously. "Are you sure? Evan, is there something you want to tell me?"

"No…yes…yea there is," Evan admitted with a heavy sigh, "but how about later? Grace needs to hear this too…"

Michael looked as if were just about to ask Evan a question but thought better of it.

"Dinner's ready!" came the voice of Grace, it was followed by; "Hurry up you two!" from Natalie.

"Well then, come on Evan, my stomach's rumbling."

Laughing the two men made their way into the dining room.

"Wow…Grace, this looks delicious!" exclaimed an awestruck Evan.

Upon the table were dishes upon dishes of some of Evan's favorite foods, just waiting to be eaten. It was enough to make him drool.

"Don't just stand there gawking. Come on, sit down then." said Natalie.

Once everyone was seated, they tucked into the mouth-watering food, enjoying the leisurely atmosphere and each other's company.

They got through desert; a rich chocolate cake then went to the lounge with glasses and a bottle of very expensive white wine.

Natalie and Evan sat together on the long sofa, while Michael sat diagonally opposite them on his lazy boy and grace curled up on an armchair opposite her husband.

"Again, congratulations to you both! Awwww, my baby girl's all grown up now," cooed Grace.

"Muuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm!" Natalie whined looking affronted.

Michael laughed but his laughter subsided quickly. Evan was laughing too; looking happy. Michael was confused, he was not only a wizard but he had a rare ability; Michael was an empath. He could sense emotions from people around him but the strange thing with Evan was there was no emotion that Michael could sense from him. This confused him to no end. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now!

"Ummm, Evan?" Michael asked warily.

"Yea Michael?"

"You wanted to tell me and Grace something before…what is it?"

"Oh," Evan looked worried. Glancing at Natalie, she gave him a reassuring nod and squeezed his hand gently.

Taking a deep shaky breath, Evan began.

"Well…ummm…I'm not who you think I am…"

"What? What do you mean Evan?" Grace quizzed, looking confused.

"Well…I'm a wizard for one thing…"

"What!" roared Michael, "you're a wizard and you let Nat get upset the night before because she thought you were going to leave her! Why the hell did you do that for?"

"Dad!" called a surprised and disapproving Natalie. "He had his reasons for acting like he did, he explained them to me last night, and I accepted them. Give him a chance at least so he can explain!"

Evan looked at Natalie in awe and gratitude.

"Err…yeah, cheers Nat. I know what I did was disgusting but it was hard for me to hear that the women I loved is from the world I've been trying to run away from for about five years…" said Evan.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked.

"Five years ago…that would've been around You-Know-Who's death…" Michael said and with that he drew out his wand and pointed it directly at Evan's face, shocking everyone. "If you value your life, Death Eater, I advise you don't move!" Michael spat venomously.

"DAD, NO!" Natalie screamed, as she placed herself between the two most important men in her world. "He's not a bloody Death Eater! You ex-Auror's are too paranoid! Evan is anyone but a Death Eater, You-Know-Who killed his parents, why the hell would he be a Death Eater!?"

Grace looked as if she was about to faint, Natalie looked determined, Michael looked suspicious and Evan was devoid of any expression.

"Please Michael…I'm not a Death Eater…I'm not even Evan Black…I'm Harry Potter."

"…no…you can't be. You can't be him…he left the wizarding world…" Michael looked shocked.

"…five years ago," Evan finished for him, "I left the wizarding world over five years ago."

"Oh Merlin! How…how do I know you're not lying?" Michael asked, his paranoia returning.

"Like this…" Evan replied, and with that his body glowed white momentarily before his appearances changed once again to Harry Potter.

Grace screamed. "Evan?" she asked uncertainly.

"It's actually Harry…but you can still call me Evan if you get confused," Harry said kindly.

After taking in Harry's appearances; the raven mop on hair (the Potter trademark), his emerald eyes and finally the infamous scar, Michael was gob smacked.

"Holey Mother of sweet Merlin!" Michael exclaimed, "You're really Harry Potter!"

"Yea, I am." Harry said sadly. Natalie patted his knee comfortingly.

"Harry Potter…you're really Harry Potter! Oh Merlin, Harry Potter is in my house and he's gonna marry my daughter…I need a drink." Michael said absently to no one in particular.

Harry and Natalie were both looking at him amusedly.

"Dad," Natalie said, "I hope you're not going to go all hero-worship on my fiancé now…"

"What…" Michael began distractedly, "no…no…of course not…"

"You know…I really don't know whether to laugh or band my head against a wall…" Harry stated.

Natalie was just about to answer when she was cut off by Grace.

"Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" she yelled, shocking everyone at her sudden outburst. "I mean, one minute Evan, Harry…who-ever you are, is about to get his head blown off by my trigger-happy husband, then my husband goes into a semi-state of shock! I'm just a little bit confused here, is this a wizard thing…someone please explain to the poor little lost muggle over here!"

"He's Harry Potter…" Michael said in shock.

"Yes dear, I got that. Now what I don't get is what's so special about Harry Potter? Not that you're not special Ev…Harry," she added motherly.

"Grace, hun…do you remember about a month before Nat's first birthday…I came home drunk saying things like; 'he's gone' and things like that?" Michael asked, slightly more into it than before.

"Uhhh…oh yeah, I remember that…you picked me up and swung me around a bit saying; he's gone, he's really gone. This is about that Dark Wizard that was killed five years ago isn't it?"

"Yea, that's it. Did you ever wonder why I did that? It was because You-Know-Who first rose to power in 1970 but he was defeated in 1981 by a baby, by Harry Potter!" Michael said excitedly.

"What! You…" Grace stuttered in shock looking at Harry wide-eyed, "You defeated that guy when you were a baby?"

"Err, it actually was my mother. When she sacrificed her life for mine, she left an ancient form of magic on me that protected me from the killing curse. Making the curse rebound on Voldemort, but who knows…that's what Dumbledore told me anyway. Inadvertently, it could've been my own dormant magic kicking in" Harry admitted awkwardly. Natalie was going red-faced trying not to laugh at her parents.

"That's not all though," Michael started again; it was obvious that he had huge respect for Harry, "when You-Know-Who came back again in 1994, Harry fought him then when he was only 14! Then, five years ago, Harry fought Him even though…well… yes, Harry defeated Him five years ago."

"What, what happened?" Grace asked looking at Michael, then to Natalie and finally Harry.

Harry sighed and answered. "…even though I was framed for a crime I didn't do and sentenced to prison for life, until Voldemort decided to bring the war to me that is."

"But…but why?"

"Because all the bloody evidence pointed to him, but they refused to believe him even when he was under the influence of a truth serum. Those assholes!" Natalie snarled hatefully.

"Oh my…" Grace replied at a loss at what to say.

"You're a good person, you know that Harry…sorry about the whole Death Eater thing before…I fought in the war and…I didn't like what I saw from the Death Eaters. You truly are a hero Harry, nobody else could've come out of Azkaban and still kill You-Know-Who then not break a couple of noses…" Michael stated.

"I was in such a hurry, I forgot to" Harry replied humorlessly.

"Well, now we're got that all cleared up…who's up for a re-fill?" asked Natalie swinging the wine bottle in front of her.

"Yea sure, I'm gonna need that now…" Grace said

"Harry…on behalf of Grace, Nat and myself, I'd like to say one more thing…"

"What's that?"

"Welcome to the family!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Phew, finally got this chapter up. I'm really sorry I didn't get it up earlier, it's just that my computer has a virus on it so I got to send it away to get fixed but I lost the first version of this chapter so I had to re-write the whole thing…bugger. I've got huge plans for the rest of the story, you can count on seeing all the original characters in future chapters and there'll defiantly be Ashley Wilson making a come-back in the story. Huge, huge thanks to all my readers and reviewers! The next chapter should be up in a week or two.

**Fire-Pawz**


	8. Strange Happenings

Previous Chapter:

"_Harry…on behalf of Grace, Nat and myself, I'd like to say one more thing…"_

"_What's that?"_

"_Welcome to the family!"_

Chapter Eight: Strange Happenings

"Harry?" Natalie asked

"Hmmmm?" came the drowsy reply.

"What should we do today?"

"Don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I want to know more about you…"

"Huh?" Harry was wide-awake now, "what do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"About YOU Harry! About your history, your past…you!" Natalie held her breath.

Harry went quiet, contemplating Natalie's last statement.

"Alright then, I was going to have to tell you anyway. How about we get up and ready, get something to eat, then I'll go and pick up one thing before we get started, aye?"

"Yea sounds great. What do you need to get?" Natalie said excitedly, over-joyed that Harry was willing to open up so much for her.

"Wait and see Nat…it's a surprise…" Harry got up and entered the bathroom, just managing to catch Natalie's last comment which left a huge grin on his face.

"I hate surprises…"

* * *

Two hours later, Natalie was sitting comfortably in the passenger's seat of Harry's car with the window open.

"Where are we going?" She asked again, hoping to catch Harry off guard so he'd answer.

"Not telling…anyway, we're here now."

"What? Where?" exclaimed Natalie, looking frantically out her window. Laughing, Harry pointed to a large 40 story building.

"What's that?" Natalie queried, as she and Harry got out of the car.

"It's like a bank, except for your valuables like jewelry or important things and whatever." Harry explained as he changed back to Evan.

"Whoa, I still can't get used to the whole wandless magic thing!"

Evan chortled. "Come on then," and with that he led Natalie into the building before them.

Upon reaching the 36th by way of an elevator, Evan went straight up to the solid steel doors before them. He pulled out a card and held it in front of a scanner. It beeped twice and the steel door slid open. Behind those doors was a reception desk with a solid, three inch thick, glass barrier. A man who looked to be in his mid-forties sat behind it looking extremely bored but perked up when he saw Evan and Natalie.

"Hi," said Evan when he got to the desk, "I'm Evan Black, here to empty my safe box, I won't need it anymore."

"Yeah sure," said the man checking on his computer. "Scan your card to the door on your left and once you've finished bring your key and card here, though, can you please leave your safe door open?"

"Okay, cheers!" Evan did as instructed and put his card up to be scanned once again. The door opened, Evan walked through then turned around. "Coming?" he asked his shell-shocked fiancé.

"Whoa…talk about your high-security!" Natalie said, shaking out of her dazed state. "Yeah…I'm coming."

Evan led Natalie through rows and rows of safe boxes until he stopped at number 711. Evan extracted a tiny key from his pocket and placed it in the lock. Opening the door, he pulled out a steel box about 30cm long and 20cm wide. Taking the box to the nearest table he opened it. Inside it was a magically shrunken trunk and several rolled up pieces of parchment.

"Your release papers!" Natalie gasped as she unrolled the parchments.

"Yea, they owl-post it a day or two after I left…along with a hundred thousand gallons compensation." replied Evan.

"What's in the trunk?"

"Tell you when we get home."

"Oh fine…" huffed Natalie.

* * *

After reaching Evan's apartment Evan changed back to Harry.

"So you going to tell me what's in the trunk?" asked a highly excited Natalie.

"Yea…about that…I don't actually know what's in it myself…" Harry admitted.

"What! What do you mean you don't know…it's your trunk!" Natalie said, slightly put out.

"All I know is that it's full of money, wizard's money though. There might be a few artifacts, swords, weaponry, whatever ancient wizarding families like to stick in their vaults. The entire Black family fortune and the Potter's as well…not to mention my sword…" Harry stated.

"Wait a minute! You had the collected family fortunes of the Black and Potter family….which from what I've read is a lot of money…why do you even work?" Natalie said, "and…what do you mean your sword?"

"Well to answer your first question…I work because I want to earn my own way in life, not living off other people's hard work. Anyway, I like my job. Now about the sword; technically it's not mine but Godric Gryffindor's…I somehow became his heir when the sorting hat deemed me worthy during the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco…the hat was created to judge those worthy to carry the line of the founders once all the remaining blood heirs passed away. Slytherin's line died out with Voldemort. Gryffindor's heirs all died out in the 16th century I believe; so the bloody hat seemed to think that I'd make a good magical heir to Gryffindor" Harry grumbled.

Natalie's mouth was open in shock. Laughing, Harry waved his hand toward the trunk. With a white glow, Harry was able to return the trunk to its original size as well as unlocking it.

Natalie gasped audibly when Harry opened the trunk. The first and most noticeable item that resided in the trunk was the gleaming sword of Godric Gryffindor. Harry reached in and pulled it out; he held it in his hands almost as if he were wary of it.

"Is…is that the sword that…you…killed …Him with?"

"Yea…it is. Call Him Voldemort, he's dead…no harm can come from saying his name." Harry replied wisely.

"Oh…" Peering inside the trunk, all Natalie could see was disoriented piles of shrunken gold with several books scattered about, some weaponry, armor and a lot of other things she couldn't identify.

"Hmmm…." Harry mused, "maybe if I emptied all this stuff into a vault or something we could have a better look."

"Yeah, maybe we should ask Dad about it, I mean he works with the ministry in the Department of Foreign Affairs, he could get some information about what may have been in your vaults before, and it'll be easy for him because he used to be one of the best Aurors during the War." Natalie suggested.

"Really? Do you think that'll be okay with him…only if it's not too much trouble…"

"Of course it won't be…Dad'll do anything for family and you are family now!"

"Thanks Nat…that means a lot to me…"

"I know hun…I know…"

* * *

An hour later found Harry and Natalie sitting comfortably in Michael's and Grace's lounge.

"Thanks a lot Michael; this means a lot to me." Harry said gratefully. Harry and Natalie had explained the situation of Harry's trunk to Michael who had whole-heartedly agreed to get help from the historians and old Aurors from the ministry.

"No problem Harry, I've always wanted to see what was in an older wizarding family vault….it's always intrigued me." Michael replied.

"So Harry, what are you planning to do now?" Grace asked.

"I'm not sure actually…I've quit at the hospital now…because I've got enough to be retired and I want to just sit back and enjoy the rest of my life…it'll be a bit dull but oh well."

"Well in that case…I've got to go to England for a while and talk to their minister because they're asking for international aid against a new Dark Lord…I was wondering if you wanted to come along." Michael asked cautiously.

"Dad, no way…I mean...look at what they did to him! He….he….needs…" Natalie stuttered.

"…I need to face my past or I'll never get over it..." Harry finished for her, "sounds like a plan Michael…when do we leave?"

"That's the spirit Harry! We leave in a month; July 21st "

"Alright then…how are we getting there?" Harry asked.

"The Muggle way; we're flying."

"Why's that?"

"No idea actually…it'll be fun though. One of my colleagues is going to be coming with us, she's bringing her family too because she'll be stationed in England for a couple of months, working for our magical embassy."

"Ummmm…at the risk of sounded like an incompetent idiot…but why do you have to go to England anyway Dad?" Natalie questioned.

Michael sighed, "England has called for international assistance in another battle with another Dark Lord, it's no where near as major as the fight against You-Know-Who but they want to finish it as soon as possible before it gets out of hand. I have to go to assess the urgency of their request so that we know the number of troops that we may be sending out to help."

"Ohhh…who's this new Dark Lord?" Natalie asked.

"Don't know myself but the Ministry there are going to send out cars to pick us up; when we get to the Ministry they'll brief us on how much they know."

"Well then…looks like England can't keep themselves out of trouble…" Harry sighed, "Thanks for having us over but I need to go visit one of my old patients; Ashley today…we'll see you in a week guys."

"Alright then…see you then." Michael stood up with Harry and Natalie and followed them to the door.

"Bye Michael, bye Grace, thanks for having us over." Harry called back to them.

* * *

It was around 7pm that night but Harry and Natalie had one more visit to make.

"I'm still not happy with you agreeing to go back to England…" Natalie stated.

"I know Nat but this is something I have to do…I'm going to have to face my past…it's not like I'm going to see any of my old friends or anything and as far as their Ministry is concerned; I'm Evan Black, a very lucky muggle who married the most gorgeous witch in the world!" Harry said sweetly.

"Nice try…it'll take a lot more to make me happy about this…" Natalie replied, struggling against Harry's charm.

"Is that a smile I see future Mrs. Potter?" Harry said cheekily.

"Oh stop it you," Natalie said, playfully hitting Harry on the arm, "change back to Evan so we can go in and say hi."

Harry and Natalie were walking towards the front door of the Wilson's house about to see Ashley for the first time after her operation.

"Alright then," Harry changed back to Evan, glowing pure white again while the changes took place. After that he knocked on the solid wooden door twice.

There was a lot of noise coming from inside that raised some curiosity between Evan and Natalie but they had little time to think about as the door was suddenly open by Ashley herself.

"Evan! Natalie!" Ashley squealed in delight and quickly hugged them both.

"Hey Ashley, how are you?" Evan asked.

"I'm good…well don't just stand there, come in!" said the excited 14 year old.

Laughing, the two guests were ushered into the lounge which was currently occupied by Jade and Steve.

"Hello Evan, Natalie. It's nice to see you two again." Greeted Jade warmly.

"Nice to see you too Jade."

Evan and Natalie took seats opposite the two Wilson's while Ashley seated herself comfortably between them. They spent a long time just chatting away over glasses of wine (Ashley with a glass of Coke) and catching up with each other.

"Hey guess what Evan!" Ashley said.

"What's up?"

"We're going to England for a while!"

"What? Really?"

"Oh…I almost forgot to mention that," Jade said, "I got to go there for my work for a couple of months..."

"Wow…we're going there for a holiday too; we leave in just over a month," Natalie said.

"That's awesome!" Ashley said, "I have to go to a new school while we're there."

"What school is that?" Evan asked.

"Well…it's a private school…you won't have heard of it, it's really exclusive…" Ashley replied hesitantly.

"Come on…try me." Evan said mischievously.

Ashley replied after giving some thought to it for a while, thinking that it wouldn't hurt to tell Evan as she trusted him with her life. It's not like he was going to know anyway…

"It's called Hogwarts…"

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow…this is my longest chapter ever…probably because I'm sooooo happy with getting over 100 reviews! Hehe…I'm making up for the other short ones but unfortunately this will probably be the longest any of my chapters are because I wanted to put quite a bit into it. Hope you enjoyed the ending. I'm not certain when the next chapter will be up but it should be no longer than a month. Huge huge thanks to all my reviewers!

**Fire-Pawz**


	9. Reactions

Previous Chapter:

_Ashley replied after giving some thought to it for a while, thinking that it wouldn't hurt to tell Evan as she trusted him with her life. It's not like he was going to know anyway…_

"_It's called Hogwarts…"_

Chapter Nine: Reactions

The reactions of everyone in the room seemed to slow down, as if time itself wanted to savour the varied responses to Ashley's almost innocent statement.

Evan had just picked up his glass of wine to drink some before Ashley answered, unfortunately for him, he had already taken a rather large gulp of the liquid when her final reply came thus leaving the poor man choking on his drink.

"Gah…wha? What!?" Evan managed to blurt out while Natalie was smacking him hard on the back in an attempt to encourage the wine Evan had just drunk to go down.

"Ashley!" Jade admonished, "they don't know!" she said jerking her head towards Evan and Natalie.

"Did you say Hogwarts? Please tell me I'm hearing things…please…" Natalie begged.

"Umm…whoops?" Ashley said uncertainly.

"Hog…Hogwarts?!" Evan gasped out.

"Yea…Hogwarts…I'm going to transfer there…have you heard of it?" Ashley said the last part with a hopeful expression adorning her face.

"Course they haven't!" Steve answered for them.

"Umm…yea, we have…" Evan said quietly.

"What?" All three members of the Wilson family looked at Evan and Natalie in complete and utter shock.

"Why does everything have to happen to me? What did I do wrong? Who the bloody hell did I piss of in another life!?" Evan said to no one in particular.

"Evan!" Natalie said, "Language!" reminding him that a 14 year old heard everything he had just said.

"How do you know about Hogwarts?" Steve asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well…it's like…err…should we tell them everything?" Evan asked Natalie.

"Umm…maybe it's best if we do…" Natalie replied.

"What's going on here?" Ashley's confused voice rang around them.

"There's a lot that we've been hiding form you, especially me…" Evan explained.

"Like what?" Jade queried.

"I'm a witch for starters…I went to Salem's Institute," Natalie replied. "But Evan here had a lot more to hide…so please don't worry it's nothing life threatening or anything."

"Gee, thanks Nat…" Evan said sarcastically, "nobody else knows the truth about me except for Nat and her parents."

Jade, Steve and Ashley were listening to Evan with the up-most attention, determined to find out what their favourite intern-doctor was hiding.

"Let's start with the easy stuff aye?" Evan said under his breath. "I'm from England, I'm a wizard and I went to Hogwarts…there that wasn't too bad, was it?"

Natalie was stuffing her fist in her mouth to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

"I'm glad you're finding this funny," Evan said to Natalie whilst gesturing towards the Wilson's who were looking at Evan as if he had grown another head.

"Are you…serious?" Jade asked Evan, looking shocked.

"Yea I am…though that's not even then tip of the ice-berg…" Evan replied.

"What do you mean…what could be more shocking than finding out that your muggle doctor was really a wizard from England who went to one of the best magic schools in the world?" Steve asked rhetorically.

"Finding out that not only is he a wizard from England that went to one of the best magic schools in the world but…he's famous as well!" Natalie grinned triumphantly.

"You're not helping," Evan muttered so only Natalie could hear.

"That's why I'm here," she replied cheekily.

"Just wonderful then." Evan said, "Merlin only knows why I fell in love with you…"

"Because I'm absolutely beautiful, charming, witty and just an all round marvellous goddess of a women!"

"What! I've never heard that you were famous Evan…" Ashley said, interrupting Natalie's rant of vanity.

"Umm…about that…my real name isn't Evan…"

"What is it?" Ashley asked.

"It's Harry Potter…" He said cringing slightly just waiting for the blow to fall.

"What!" shrieked Jade.

"Prove it!" challenged Steve.

"Fine…" Evan started to slowly change back to Harry, glowing brightly for several seconds before the changes finally settled.

"Holy shit!" Steve yelled.

"Steve!" Jade scorned but she too was equally as shocked.

"Oh my god…" Ashley said with her mouth hanging open.

"It's truly a beautiful thing isn't it?" Natalie said while she wiped away a fake tear.

"You're really Harry Potter?" Steve asked uncertainly.

"Yea I am…I'm guessing you guys know who I am then…"

"Know…know who you are!?" Ashley said incredulously.

Harry grinned.

"YOU'RE HARRY POTTER!" Ashley said wildly as she pointed at Harry, "HE'S HARRY POTTER!" and with that she flung her arms around a very bemused Harry.

"Ummm…are you okay?" He asked.

"Yea…wow…that's so cool!"

Harry and Natalie exchanged a look clearly unsure whether or not Ashley was sane.

"I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you all the truth sooner but I didn't want anyone to know…and I didn't even know you were wizards…" Harry admitted.

"It's okay; we understand…it's just so hard to get our heads around the fact that you're Harry Potter…" Steve said.

"By the way…if Ashley's a witch and you're both magical…how did she get cancer? It's a muggle disease so it shouldn't have affected her…" Natalie asked. Harry's expression of bemusement turned to mirror Natalie's of curiosity.

Steve sighed, "it's from my side, my parents are both muggle…I'm the only wizard in the family, Ashley got it through my genes because she is a half-blood, she can still be affected by muggle diseases. That and the fact that the magical community don't bother themselves with muggle illnesses…"

"Ohh, that makes sense." Harry replied.

Natalie seemed to be very deep in thought while Steve and Harry were talking. She finally broke out of her silence after minutes of discussion between Harry, Steve and Jade with occasional comments from Ashley.

"Jade," Natalie began slowly, "do you happen to work in the Department of Foreign Affairs?"

Jade looked taken aback for a second before she answered.

"Yes I do…how do you know?"

"My…Dad works there…" Natalie replied but Jade cut her off.

"Oh, of course! Your Dad…Mr. Hawkins …he's my boss! I never considered the fact that you could be his daughter because I thought that it was just a coincidence that Michael and you shared a last name…" Jade exclaimed. Natalie grinned.

"Oh gosh!" Natalie said while checking her watch, "it's late, sorry to have kept you all up at this hour. Thanks for everything…it means a lot that you understand. Come on Harry dear, let's go…"

Harry, however, was looking at Natalie in shock.

"Nat…" he said slowly, "you…said…gosh…" he trailed off.

"Yes I did…so?"

"You said gosh!"

"So?" Natalie repeated.

"You never say gosh!" Harry said wildly.

"And?"

"Oh forget it!" he flung his arms up in defeat. "Incorrigible women…" he then murmured.

Everyone laughed at Harry's expense.

"Anyway, thanks again guys," Harry said to the Wilson's, "see you in a month I guess."

"No problem Harry, it was a pleasure! See you in around then." Jade replied.

Harry and Natalie got up to leave. As they were just about to close the front door behind him the Wilson's heard Harry's disbelieving voice.

"Gosh!?"

* * *

A bit over a month later you could find the occupants of an inter-city apartment running around like headless chickens.

"Argh…shit, shit, shit, shit, bloody hell! Why didn't we pack last night!?" screamed a very frustrated female.

"Hey, don't look at me! It's your fault Nat…if I remember correctly you're the one who said; no leave it Harry, we'll be up early enough to pack!" Said the male.

"Humph…I did not!"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did not"

"Did too," Natalie gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth, "you tricked me!" she poked her tongue out at Harry which only made him laugh harder then he already was.

"Shut up and help me pack!" Natalie snapped.

"Alright, alright…keep your shirt on!" and so they began their running again.

As Harry passed his desk a photo caught his attention. In the photo there were two people; a male with an unruly mop of almost black hair and a female with vibrant red hair and sparkling green eyes. The remarkable thing about the photo was that the couple were moving!

_You've got to be kidding me! We must've lost our minds or something! Maybe all the alcohol we had last night damaged our brain cells…_ Harry mentally slapped himself before flicking his hand upwards slightly which cause all his clothing to shrink and be packed into a suitcase along with his other necessary travelling items.

_Well I'm done…wonder how long it'll take Nat to realise?_

Harry took his suitcase into the lounge and left it there so he could make sure the apartment was locked up properly.

"Harry! What are you doing! We should be packing!" Natalie yelled at him.

"I'm done…"

"You're what!?"

"I've finished packing…oh bloody hell Nat!" and with that he flicked his hand upward once again so all of Natalie's belongings were packed into her suitcase.

"Oh…" she said slowly, "well…don't I feel dumb!" a faint blush rose up to her cheeks.

Before Harry could reply a car horn was honking loudly outside, signalling them that Natalie's parents were outside waiting.

"Come on then, lets go." Natalie said brightly.

* * *

Half an hour later, Harry, Natalie, Michael, Grace, Steve, Jade and Ashley boarded their plane to England. Thanks to a special little concealing charm with some adjustments, only the Wilson's and the Hawkins's could see Harry Potter and not Evan Black like everyone else could.

As they took their seats a feeling of dread could not help but pass through Harry, for he was finally returning home

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow…I finally got this chapter up! I wanted to get it up as soon as I could because of the little ending on the last one…I hope you enjoyed it. As I've got my school exams coming up in 4 weeks the next couple of chapters will take a long time to write and get up, so I'm apologising in advance. Thanks to all my reviewers and those who've taken the time to read my story. Special thanks to Quillian who brought the problem of using song-fics to my attention :-)

**Fire-Pawz**


	10. Home Again

Previous Chapter

_As they took their seats a feeling of dread could not help but pass through Harry, for he; Harry James Potter, was finally returning home._

Chapter Ten: Home Again

"Har…Evan! Evan…wake up Hun…we're here?" Natalie said gently.

"Huh, what the…" Harry woke up rubbing his eyes groggily.

Ashley, who was standing next to Natalie, giggled at Harry, who was disguised as Evan.

"Ev…we're in England, you've got to get your lazy butt up!" Natalie said, nearly yelling the last part in his ear.

"Argh!" Harry exclaimed in annoyance as he jumped in his seat. "What was that for?!'"

"Well if you woke up the first time I called I would've had to resort to that!" Natalie said huffily.

Ashley was still laughing at the disgruntled couple.

"Ohh, well then…lets go!" Harry replied happily, he got up, and shot out of the airplane door leaving his confused fiancée behind.

"What…the…hell was that about!?" Natalie asked.

"I always thought he was mad, now I've got proof. Sorry Nat, but you're stuck with him. It's common for powerful people to have a couple of screws loose…and your dear fiancé just proves it!" Ashley said cheekily.

"Well damnit then…we better go find him before he hurts himself…" Together the two females left the plane still joking about Evan. They met the rest of their traveling partners outside waiting for them along with several of the British Ministries of Magic employees. Evan stood as far away from the Ministry members as possible without looking weird. Luckily none of them had to go through customs as they had no luggage, and if someone got suspicious of them, a memory charm or two didn't go amiss.

"On behalf of the British Ministry of Magic, we would like to welcome you to England and offer our deepest gratitude for the time that you have graciously given up in order to be here." A tall man said flawlessly, it was obvious that his speech was well rehearsed. He extended his hand to Natalie's Dad; Michael who took it firmly.

After exchanging pleasantries and even some scrutiny from the Ministry workers when they found out that two muggles that came, they were led outside where there was an innocent looking limousine waiting for them. The limousine in question raised a not so innocent statement from Evan.

"It's a bit courteous of them to get us a limo? Hmmm….they definitely want America's help in this war." He whispered to Natalie who just shrugged and offered a small nod of agreement.

Once inside the limo, the old saying; 'don't judge a book by its cover' was well enforced.

"Wow…" Ashley exclaimed. Grace was looking around in equal awe whilst Michael, Jade, Steve, Natalie and Evan just took their seats indifferently.

The interior of the limo was not that of a regular muggle one. The roof of it was high enough to allow everyone to stand up comfortably. It was rather like a board room on wheels. In the centre of the room/ interior of limo, there was a long table; large enough to sit roughly 20 people. The walls were a deep burgundy color that screamed importance.

"Please, take a seat" one of the ministry men offered graciously to Grace and Ashley, as they were both still standing (Ashley ran to take a seat on Evan's other side).

As soon as Steve and Grace sat; the limo began its long drive to the Ministry of Magic. The two ministry workers apparated ahead, leaving the American friends alone, apart from the driver at the front. Evan wandlessly cast a silencing charm around them so they could talk freely.

"So Harry…" Michael began tentatively, "if you don't mind me asking…why is it that when you cast a spell it's always white instead of being the normal color that it should be?"

This question brought everyone's attention to Evan who looked thoughtful at the question himself.

"I don't know actually…I think it may be to do with the fact that I can cast spells wordlessly and wandlessly. Or it could be that it's like a magical signature that is unique to me…" Evan trailed off in contemplation, running his hand through his hair.

"Those are all likely possibilities Harry, but I myself am leaning towards it being because you're just shit powerful!" Michael exclaimed.

"Dad!" Natalie chastised at the same time as her mother said "Michael!"

"Whoops…sorry Ashley…" Michael said, looking abashed.

"No problem Mr. Hawkins. I don't really care much about it." Ashley shrugged. The rest of the ride was spent making speculations about the new Dark Lord that was roaming around.

"Maybe he's an ex-Death Eater." Ashley said.

"Hmmm….that's most likely…but I can't see any of the Death Eaters being powerful or smart enough to become a Dark Lord. Most of them are locked up or dead." Jade replied.

"Just out of curiosity…who's the British Minister of Magic now?" Evan (who was still disguised incase a ministry worker apperated in un-announced) asked.

"Umm," Michael looked uncomfortable, as did Jade, "you're not going to like it Harry…it's Fudge…"

"What! That idiot's still in office…bloody hell; I thought that the wizarding world would be smart enough to have kicked him out before!" Evan exclaimed.

"From what I've heard, he's managed to buy his way through elections. The war didn't change much in politics; it's still very much as corrupt as it was with the Death Eaters working in the ministry though now it's probably the new Dark Lord supporters there instead." Natalie speculated.

Grace and Ashley just sat there and listened to the wizards and witches talks of politics, as they had not much to add.

* * *

Before they knew it, they were standing in the dark alleyway that the entrance to the Ministry of Magic was situated.

"Bit of an odd place to have a Ministry isn't it?" Grace said bewildered.

Everyone laughed at his comment, except for Evan who was feigning ignorance.

"Well it is though…" Evan replied, covering up for Grace, as he was trying to act like a muggle.

Evan leant towards Grace while the Ministry worker looked the other way and whispered to her; "It's hidden with magic."

She let off a soft "Ohh" of understanding.

"This way please" the Ministry workers had returned and led the party of seven to the dingy telephone booth. "Please, in pairs; step inside and dial 6-2-4-4-2. The booth will then activate as an elevator, when you reach the entrance hall, please wait for the rest of us to join you." He carefully instructed.

They did as they were told; going down in pairs: Steve and Jade, Grace and Michael, Ashley and Natalie and finally Evan with the Ministry employee.

When the lift finally stopped, Evan was greeted with the humorous sight of Grace gaping at her surroundings while Natalie aimlessly waved her hands in and out of her line of vision.

"I think all the magic in the air has turned Mum into a vegetable…" Natalie stated merrily.

"…huh…" Grace made some indication of life to her friends.

Evan was about to laugh at her expression but quickly remembered that the Ministry worker was standing next to him so he swiftly mirrored Grace's amazement.

"Follow me please." The Ministry worker requested.

He led them towards the guard on duty who sat lazily behind his desk, twirling his wand in his hand.

Michael, Natalie, Jade, Steve and Ashley knew what was required of them and immediately handed over their wands to the guard who checked them and read their wand's properties.

"Dragon Heartstring, Pine, 10inches." He stated to Natalie who nodded back.

"Dragon Heartstring, Pine, 12 inches." He then said to Michael, who too, nodded back.

"Unicorn hair, Birch, 11 inches." This was confirmed with sharp nod from Jade.

"Unicorn hair, Rosewood, 13 and half inches." Steve nodded.

"Phoenix feather, Birch, 10 inches"

"Yup!" Ashley said proudly.

The guard looked expectantly at Evan and Grace. Evan shrugged and said;

"We're muggles, don't have wands."

They left the guard gaping at their retreating backs; the only muggles to ever enter the Ministry were very high in the political standings of the non magical world and now, two ordinary muggles walked through the prestigious halls of the Ministry of Magic.

"That was fun," Evan drawled sarcastically as they followed the Ministry worker to the lifts on the opposite side of the foyer.

They got into the relatively small looking lift, only to find it was magically expanded; able to carry 20 full grown adults comfortably.

The Ministry worker pushed the 18th button which begun their journey to the Minster's office.

"Level 18, Minister's office." A cool female voice rang out.

The doors opened, allowing the travelers out.

"Ugh, I always hated elevators!" Steve said, looking a bit queasy.

Jade patted his arm sympathetically. The Ministry worker looked disdainfully at Steve which incited Evan's anger. After taking a few deep breaths and reminding himself that he didn't want to cause any unwanted attention, Evan held his anger in check.

"This way please." The group followed the Ministry member down the hall way, he stopped at the 5th door on the right. "The Minister is waiting for you" and with that, he opened the door and allowed them in.

Awaiting them patiently was none-other then the man that Evan wanted to punch second in the whole world (the first being Dumbledore).

Cornelius Fudge.

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh my god! I'm so so so sorry for the long update!!!!!! Arghhh, this chapter was a bit of an annoyance for me to write…I didn't have the love for this chapter as I did the others. But, unfortunately, I had to write it. Hopefully chapter 11 will be up pretty soon, it defiantly won't take as long as this one did. Thanks for the reviews, especially those that wished me luck for my exams, I just finished them yesterday. I don't think I did that bad…ah well. 'til the next chapter.

**Fire-Pawz**


	11. Political Balance

Previous Chapter:

_Awaiting them patiently was none-other then the man that Evan wanted to punch second in the whole world (the first being Dumbledore). _

_Cornelius Fudge._

Chapter Eleven: Political Balance

"Good Afternoon, I'm so glad you could make it, please; have a seat." Fudge offered graciously.

Evan wanted nothing more then to break the stupid Minister's nose, luckily; Natalie was there to give him the 'look' that said; touch him and you're dead!

"Thank you for having us here Minister Fudge, it's an honor to meet you" said Michael playing his part perfectly, even though he too wanted to punch Fudge.

They all took their respective seats while Fudge offered them tea and refreshments.

"Before we get started, I would like to introduce you to my senior Under-Secretary; Dolores Umbridge." Fudge said cheerfully.

Evan's jaw went slack; he couldn't believe that that toad was still working in the Ministry. She was supposed to be slightly catatonic after the fifth year centaur incident.

"Good afternoon, thank you for coming all this way." The toad simpered.

Evan held back an involuntary shudder while Natalie raised an eyebrow at Umbridge's annoying voice.

"I trust you had no problems getting here." Fudge sat down behind his own desk after the travelers had taken theirs. Umbridge sat on a chair to Fudge's right.

"No, none at all." Jade answered.

"Let's get straight to business then," Umbridge said, clasping her hands together joyfully. "Do…do you think it is wise to allow someone so young to be here…not to mention two muggles." She asked eyeing Ashley, Evan and Grace.

"I brought Grace and Evan because I trust their judgment, they both know a lot about the wizarding world. As for Ashley, I believe that since she is going to be living here, she should hear this as it concerns her too." Michael replied smoothly.

"Ahh…yes, that's true…" Fudge momentarily lost his composure, "back to business then."

"So who's this new Dark Lord then?" Jade asked, getting straight to the point.

"We don't know who he is actually, though we can assure you that his power is nothing compared to You-Know-Who. We would like to nip this one in the bid before he gets out of hand." Fudge answered.

"How many does he have on his side?" Michael asked.

'We believe it to be roughly at two hundred.'

'Two hundred! Is that it? You-Know…Voldemort nearly a thousand and yet England managed to hold him off for several years before international aid came." Natalie said disbelief evident in her voice.

"As the Minister said before, we would like to stop this person before the war gets out of hand." Umbridge said superiorly.

Natalie was about to retort snidely before she realized that she couldn't talk. She looked around a bit before her eyes landed on a grinning Evan whose hand was glowing very faintly. She glared at him before returning her attention to the discussion at hand.

"How about the Dark Lord's activities? Where has he attacked?" Steve asked.

"There have been several attempts on the Ministry, Diagon Ally and several muggle locations around England." Umbridge said.

"So is this another Dark Lord about the purity of blood?" Evan finally contributed to the conversation.

"Yes, although not as much as the previous Dark Lords, he seems to want to disable wizarding strongholds" Fudge said, "we are not sure of his motives, he doesn't seem to have one goal in particular."

"Hmmm…do you have any suspects? Maybe old Death Eaters?" Michael asked, deep in thought.

"We suspect so. He seems to be very reminiscent of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, by using His dark mark after attacks. We can guarantee that there are numerous Death Eaters in his ranks, the ones that got away anyway."

"Wait a minute…the ones that got away? How many got away in the first place?" Steve inquired, frown lines gathering on his forehead.

Fudge gulped nervously.

At the end of the first Wizarding World War, Britain was left in control of the capturing of the remaining Death Eaters. Unfortunately for Fudge, they only managed to catch a quarter of the runaway Death Eaters, leaving around one hundred of Voldemort's known supporters roaming around the world free.

"One hundred" Fudge whimpered.

"Sorry, we didn't catch that Minister Fudge" Evan said joyfully, enjoying Fudge's discomfort.

"One hundred, we believe…though our estimate may be more then there really are" Fudge said, trying to redeem himself.

"What! A hundred! Merlin" Michael exploded; Fudge recoiled slightly at Michael's outburst.

Everyone stared at Fudge in disbelief (bar Umbridge)…one hundred Dark Lord supporters were roaming around free.

"That leaves over one hundred possible identities of this new Dark Lord…" Jade said annoyance obvious in her voice.

"No that probably isn't it," Evan rebutted, "only a small percentage of Voldemort's supporters would have enough brains and power to try something like this."

"I agree, most of them saw Voldemort as a way to do something about their unjustified hate against anything or anyone related to muggles; they were too cowardly to do something about it themselves and if they got caught, they had someone to blame their actions on; Voldemort" Natalie stated, realizing that she could talk again.

"Wait a minute!" Fudge exclaimed, trying to regain come lost dignity, "you're only a muggle! How would you know of wizarding issues? This war is none of your concern!" He accused, looking directly at Evan.

"Look Fudge!" Evan really wanted to lay it into the pompous bastard, "this war is us muggle's concern too! We're the ones that your insane Dark Lord's are trying to kill!" He replied angrily, even though he wasn't a muggle.

"What could muggles possibly do to help in a wizarding war?" Fudge retorted.

"Have you forgotten Hitler, World War Two? Us 'muggles' as you like to deem us have created things you could never dream of. Our advances in technology have allowed us to create weapons of mass destruction; capable of killing thousands without much effort. From what I've seen today, only the American Magical Ministry has seemed to embrace its muggle counterpart's creations. It's what has made America such a super-power in the magical world." Evan said pointedly.

Fudge looked flustered; the American's were taking potentially dangerous jabs at the way he ran things.

"That doesn't explain how you know of the situations of the Death Eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Umbridge piped in, trying to help her precious Minister.

"I know enough from reading books about the Wizarding World War and accounts from Michael, it was enough for me to from a pretty strong opinion of the way you run things here. Tell me, what happened to Harry Potter?" Evan asked with a smirk.

Ashley, Grace, Natalie, Michael, Jade and Steve all looked at Evan sharply, wondering what the hell he was about to do.

Fudge bristled angrily. Umbridge paled.

"Now see here! What happened to Harry Potter has no relevance to the issue at hand!" Fudge started to go purple with rage.

"Why don't you get his help? Just out of curiosity…did you ever find out who framed him?" Evan replied with sincerity that seemed to calm Fudge and Umbridge.

"Well…we don't actually know where he is at the moment, as for who framed him…it was Peter Pettigrew, who coincidently framed Mr. Potter's godfather as well; Sirius Black."

A silence rang through the room, the American friends were ready to subdue Evan should the need arise. Evan himself looked eerily calm at the revelation.

"How…how did you find out it was Pettigrew?" Natalie asked cautiously.

"One of our best Aurors caught him," Fudge stated proudly, "Ronald Weasly!"

Evan froze. _No way, it can't be…how the hell did that happen?_

Natalie glanced at Evan worriedly; she wasn't sure how Evan would react at the mention of his old friend.

"Did…did you trial him under veritaserum?" Evan asked shakily.

"Yes, of course. He admitted under the influence of veritaserum of framing Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, both have been given adequate compensation for their time in Azkaban. Although we already knew that Mr. Potter was innocent several days before when it was revealed at the final battle. Mr. Black, however, we haven't seen him since."

"Are you trying to say that you believed Pettigrew under veritaserum but not Harry Potter?" Ashley asked incredulously.

Fudge went purple in rage at being talked to in such a manner by a 14 year old. As he opened his mouth to retort Umbridge cut in quickly.

"Potter's case was under special circumstances, we had to consider his abilities. His case was unlike any before, so it wasn't dealt with properly."

Evan didn't hear much of the discussion as he was still in turmoil about Fudge's last comment; _Mr. Black, however, we haven't seen him since_. What had Fudge meant? Maybe Evan was thinking too much about it…yes that was it, he was over-reacting. Sirius was dead, Fudge probably doesn't even know…

"Evan…Evan? Anyone home?" Natalie asked cheekily. Evan had zoned out for the rest of the conversation, so Natalie was trying to bring him back into the real world, from the depths of his mind.

"Evan…" Ashley sung.

"Huh? What…oh, sorry guys. Had a bit on my mind…what did I miss?" Evan replied apologetically.

"We were just saying that we have arranged fro you to stay in a muggle hotel, it is near the Leaky Cauldron, which is the entrance to Diagon Alley" Umbridge simpered disdainfully.

"Oh alright then" Evan said cheerfully, masking his disgust for Umbridge.

"Once again, I would like to thank you for your time," Fudge stood up at the same time as everyone else. He shook hands with everyone while addressing them as he did; "Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins" Michael and Grace both took the offered hand, "Mr. and Mrs. Wilson" he shook Jade and Steve's hands. "Miss Hawkins" Natalie was reluctant to take his hand but did anyway. "Miss Wilson," Ashley shook Fudge's hand politely. "And finally Mr.…err…I'm sorry but I didn't quite catch your name, Mr.…." Fudge said pompously.

"Black. Evan James Black, Minister Fudge"

Fudge stood in shock but quickly remembered what he was doing before.

"Ahh, yes. Mr.….Black, err, thank you for coming all this way."

"No problem," Evan replied cheerfully, "it was awfully nice of you to have us here." Evan shook Fudge's hand again enthusiastically, "it was a real honor to meet you." Evan grinned and shot out of the office doors.

Natalie and Ashley stifled their giggles as their parents just shook their heads in disbelief and amusement.

Michael cleared his throat. "Yes, thank you for your hospitality Minister Fudge. We will give you our final decision about the aid for your war in several weeks."

Fudge nodded his thanks.

The American friends filed out of Fudge's office. Evan was no where in sight.

"Where'd he get to now?" Steve wondered loud.

"He's probably waiting for us in the Atrium." Ashley replied.

* * *

A short elevator ride later the travelers did indeed find Evan in the Atrium but he was otherwise occupied in an argument with a new guard different to the one that had checked their wands.

"I don't have a flippin' wand you moron!" Evan shouted in expiration, "I'm a bloody muggle!"

"Oh…why didn't you just say so before?" the guard walked away leaving a gaping Evan Black behind him.

Natalie walked up to Evan.

"Do…do you believe that guy! I told him I was a muggle before but nooo, he didn't hear me…stupid great baboon! This ministry is mad! Get me out of here!" Evan exclaimed wildly, "or I might just contradict myself and turn him into a pig!"

Natalie burst out laughing, "come on then, our limo is waiting."

She led Evan and the others to the elevator entrance. They got into it in pairs once again, with Michael by himself.

Once back in the dingy alleyway, they quickly made their way to their awaiting limousine that was to take them to their hotel.

* * *

They made it to the hotel at 5:45pm. Michael and Grace were sharing a room. Jade, Steve and Ashley shared a two bedroom room. This left Harry and Natalie together.

"This is going to be fun." Natalie said excitedly as she lay next to Harry in bed while they talked late into the night.

"Yeah…" came the sleepy reply.

"You're going to have to take me places, sight-seeing, the works!"

"Mmm hmmm"

"Where should we go tomorrow?"

"…"

"Harry?" Natalie looked over at Harry, only to find him asleep already. She smiled fondly at him, kissed him softly and went to sleep herself; eagerly awaiting the next day.

* * *

Authoresses Notes: hey guys, I got chapter 11 up! Yay, it didn't take me half as long as chapter 10 did. On that note I would like to apologize for a mistake I made in chapter 10. In it I said that Steve was a muggle when in chapter 9 I said that he was a muggle born wizard. I'm glad to say that I've gone back and re-posted chapter 10 so that Steve is a muggle born wizard. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up but hopefully it'll be soon. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!

**Fire-Pawz**


	12. Hidden Talents

Previous Chapter:

"_Harry?" Natalie looked over at Evan, only to find him asleep already. She smiled fondly at him, kissed him softly and went to sleep herself; eagerly awaiting the next day._

Chapter Twelve: Hidden Talents

Knock knock knock

"I'll get it"

It was 8:30 in the morning the next day, Natalie had just finished getting changed and was waiting for Evan to get out of the shower. She jogged to the door of their hotel room and opened it.

On the other side was Ashley.

"Morning Ash, what's up?"

Ashley scowled slightly at being called Ash. "Don't call me that! It sounds like a guy's name!" she whined to Natalie's amusement.

Natalie laughed.

"Hey! My two favorite two girls!" Evan joined Natalie at the door.

Ashley brightened. "Morning Har…Evan!" she quickly recovered at her slip; who knew who was listening, "Mum, Dad and Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins wanted to know if you guys were coming to breakfast."

"Oh yeah, well then, lets go, I'm starved!" Evan replied.

Together, the trio made their way into the Hotel's restaurant where the others were already waiting.

"Morning everyone!" Natalie said cheerfully, as she, Evan and Ashley took their seats at the large table set up especially for them. Evan discreetly erected a privacy ward around them so they could talk freely.

"Morning" the others chorused back.

They ordered their meals and spent the morning leisurely chatting with each other.

"Did you see the look on Fudge's face when you told him your last name was Black!" Ashley said when the topic of Fudge, the bumbling Minister, was brought up.

At that statement, they all burst out laughing at the memory.

"It was priceless!" Steve gasped out.

"It was a lot of fun messing with Fudge," Evan replied, "but there's something I don't get."

"What's that?" Grace asked.

"It's probably nothing but it's been bugging me since Fudge said it. He said that he hasn't seen Sirius since the capturing and trial of Pettigrew, but Sirius is…is dead" Evan said.

The group lapsed into silence, each wondering at what Fudge said.

"I'm not sure what this means Evan…but we'll find out, don't worry about it too much…" Jade offered.

Evan gave her a half- hearted smile.

Michael, who had been mainly silent for the conversation, looked ready to burst about something.

Evan was the only one who seemed to notice. "What do you want to know Michael?"

Michael looked surprised that Evan knew he wanted to ask him a question. "How…how did you know?" Michael asked.

Evan chuckled, "I don't need to be an Empath to know that you want to know something…but being a master at Legilimency seems to help."

"Ohhhh…" understanding dawned on Michael's face. "Well, I was wondering why do you hate Fudge so much? I've never sensed so much anger before, but then you covered it up with Occlumency I'm guessing."

"Yea, it was Occlumency." Evan took a deep breath and continued, "I suppose I hate Fudge so much is that he knew that, by law, I should have never been sentenced to Azkaban after my innocence was proven with the use of Vertiaserum, no one has ever overcome its effects and the wizarding law clearly states that should someone be trialed under Vertiaserum and are found innocent, no matter the amount of evidence against them, they should be released, given a compensation of 100 gallons and a full pardon. I didn't get either because I was the-bloody-boy-who-bloody-lived and Fudge wanted to use me to gain popularity. If I was freed then he probably would've been voted out of office in the next elections but by finding me guilty, he pleased the public who were demanding I be sent to Azkaban without a trial. He only gave me a trial to show that he was a considerate person and so he couldn't be accused of being unfair. I'm just surprised that he didn't by-pass the law that said I couldn't get the Dementor's Kiss because I was underage. I was just a political pawn to him."

There were gasps of horror from the female members of the group during Evan's explanation. The two males remained grim-faced and furious.

"Do you want me to beat the crap out of him hun?" Natalie asked sweetly, breaking the somber mood let by Evan.

"Sounds like a plan, but I want to see it" Evan kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I wasn't joking."

"Err…maybe another day…" Evan replied warily.

"Damn"

The others laughed merrily, watching the happy couple and pleased with the change of mood.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the day Michael?" Evan asked.

"Jade and I have to meet with the head of the department of magical law enforcement today, while you lot can enjoy the sunshine and England in all its glory!" Michael said with a humorous pout, "we'll meet up at the Leaky Cauldron at 1'o clock."

"Alright then, it sounds like fun"

"Yea, fun for you!" Jade whined.

* * *

"Come on Ev! There's more shopping to be done!" Natalie yelled gleefully.

"Bloody hell! How much can these women spend? They could buy the same things back home, in America! I just can't see the logic!" Evan wailed dramatically to his only male companion; Steve.

Steve laughed at him. "Evan, if there's anything that I've learnt while living with two females is that you never, I repeat never question their motives about shopping!"

"I'll keep that in mind Steve, cheers." Together the two men dutifully followed Grace, Natalie and Ashley into yet another clothing store.

As they entered the store Evan cried in despair upon seeing the racks of clothing; "will the horror never end?"

* * *

"Hey guys, it's nearly 1'o clock. We should head back to the Leaky Cauldron, Michael and Jade will have finished their meeting by now." Grace said.

Natalie looked at her watch and sure enough it read 12:55.

"Anyone got any clue of how we can get to the Leaky Cauldron in 5 minutes from one side of muggle London to the other?" Steve asked.

"I have no clue…Evan?" Natalie looked at Evan expectedly, seeing as he was the only English-man of the group.

"The only ways I can think of is floo but we don't know where we could floo from. Apparating with passengers is draining, plus, you and Steve don't know where to apparate to. The Knight Bus is fast but not fast enough…" stated Evan.

"Gee thanks for defeating any hopes we have in getting there in time" Natalie sneered sarcastically.

"You would've been great in Slytherin Nat," Evan said with a grin, "you've got the whole I'm-a-Slytherin sneer perfected!"

"Oh ha ha!" she drawled sarcastically.

"So now that Evan has enlightened us of how we can't get there, how are we going to get their on time?" Ashley asked while biting down a grin as Natalie smacked Evan upside the head.

"Ouch! Ummm…I have an idea" Evan exclaimed.

"What's that Einstein?" Natalie asked, getting ready to hit him again.

Evan eyed Natalie's raised hand warily. "Follow me," Evan led them to a deserted ally way between McDonalds and a clothing store.

"Everyone hold hands and trust me" Evan instructed.

"What the hell Evan…" Natalie started.

"Just trust me Nat" Evan insisted as he grabbed a-hold of hers and Ashley's hands. Grace took Natalie's and Steve's hands while Steve took a-hold of Ashley with his other hand.

Evan closed his eyes, his face screwed up slightly in concentration. Suddenly, a burst of wind began swirling around them; and a wall of fire encircled them. The wind crashed into the hot flames and with a jolt the friends found themselves in a small alley way off the Leaky Cauldron.

"What the hell was that?" Steve yelled.

Evan chuckled as Natalie directed an angry, accusing glare at him. "How about I explain inside?" he offered weakly, feeling slightly nauseous.

"Ev…are you feeling alright?" Natalie asked timidly, as Evan was starting to look a bit green.

"Yea…I just need to sit down for a bit…"

Natalie grasped Evan's arm as Ashley took his other. Together they steered him into the Leaky Cauldron with Steve and Grace bringing up the rear.

As they entered the small wizarding pub, Tom, who was still the owner, bustled toward them. "Are you here to see Michael Hawkins and Jade Wilson?" Tom asked in a cheerful tone.

"Yes we are sir," Ashley replied respectfully.

"They're in a private parlor; number 12, awaiting you."

"Thank you sir."

The small group of five weaved their way through the pub's patrons and numerous visitors until they reached the back of the room. Parlor 12 was in a corner just off the other parlors.

Steve knocked lightly on the closed door which was immediately swung open by Michael. Jade could be seen sitting on the large circular table behind him.

"Hey, you guys are late…what happened to Evan?" Michael asked when he saw Evan's tired expression.

"That's what we're going to find out" Natalie replied.

Michael moved to the side to allow the others in. Natalie and Ashley deposited Evan on a seat and then took seats beside him.

"A couple of butterbeers might help right now," Michael muttered to himself as he walked out the door only to return moments later with his wand pointed at seven tankards of butterbeer floating in front of him. He lowered one down in front of everyone. He then quickly erected a privacy and silencing ward around the room.

"So what happened to you Harry?" Michael asked concern marred his aged scars from the pervious war.

Evan took a large gulp of butterbeer from his tankard, relishing the long forgotten taste. Before he could reply, Natalie interrupted.

"He used some…insane type of magic to transport us here!"

"It was so cool!" Ashley exclaimed, "it was like a huge wind then a wall of fire surrounded us, then the next second we're in an alley way off the Leaky Cauldron!"

Michael looked confused. Jade seemed to be pondering something before she said; "It is possible Evan, that you're an Elemental?"

Evan chuckled weakly, "yeah, that's it. Only problem is that I haven't used magic in a long time so it took a bit out of me, if I use magic more regularly then elemental travel shouldn't be as draining."

Silence descended upon the group of seven.

"You're an Elemental!" Steve exclaimed.

"What elements do you control?" Ashley asked.

"Umm…fire and wind are my dominant ones. The shadow element is a bit harder for me to control but I mange with that as well …" Evan answered.

"Oh Merlin! Harry, the only other duel Elemental was well, Merlin, and you're trying to tell us that you have control over three! Is there any other hidden talents you have that you want to share with us!" Natalie said.

"Umm…I don't think so…" Evan replied, "oh, wait, yeah there's one more."

"And what's that!"

"I'm an animagus"

"Ohh, that's so cool! What form do you take?" Ashley squealed in delight.

"Umm…would you believe me if I told you that I have two forms?" Evan asked hesitantly.

"WHAT!" Natalie, Steve and Jade all jumped off their seats and yelled in disbelief.

Michael, who was still seated, shook his head and muttered; "why am I not surprised?" though he had a huge grin on his face.

Natalie sat back down and proceeded to bang her head against the table.

"Natalie, dear, don't do that, you'll give yourself a headache." Grace said gently.

"When the hell did you manage to find the time to learn all this stuff!" Natalie questioned loudly when she finally stopped hitting her head against the table.

"Azkaban. I had ten years to learn, the only problem was that I had no teachers to tell me what to do, so I didn't know what could and couldn't be done. I had no limitations placed upon me so I was free to break the laws of magic…And this damn scar of mine," Evan said as he pushed his hair aside, "actually was useful for once in my life. It opened the link between Voldemort and I; until I could just enter his mind at will without him noticing. The fact is that all the dark rituals that Voldemort used took a toll on his mental state. It weakened the strength of his mind magic until he couldn't detect any intrusion into it. That gave me the opportunity to absorb the information that Voldemort had spent years learning without having to learn it myself. He had already practiced the theory and practical sides of magic, all I had to do then was give my mind and body the time it needed to assimilate the knowledge without going mad…" Evan explained with a grin, his previous exhaustion diminishing.

The others gaped at him trying to comprehend all that he had just said.

"What's your animagus forms then?" Ashley asked.

Evan smirked, "that information can wait another day…"

"Well then Evan, if there is no other weird yet wonderful magical ability you have and are yet to tell us, I propose we go and check out Diagon Alley." Michael stated with a smirk, effectively stopping Ashley from pressing the issue of Harry's animagus forms.

"I don't think there is Michael, though, thanks for asking. It'll be good to see Diagon Ally again; it's been a long time." Evan replied.

"Alright then you lot," Michael addressed the still shell-shock group of magical people (and one non-magical), "let's go, we're not going to see Diagon Alley if you don't get up."

"Oh I can't wait. It'll be nice to see a place devoted entirely to magic!" Grace squealed excitedly.

Evan got up slowly, to test if he was back to full health. This triggered Steve, Grace, Ashley and Natalie to follow him and Michael out of the back entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. Evan stood in front of the brick wall and tapped the correct bricks with his right hand. And as always, the wall turned into a magnificent archway revealing the magic of Diagon Alley.

Grace gasped at the sight of all the magical things. The others all were slightly indifferent to the Alley.

"Well, let's not just stand here. Come-on!" Evan ushered them onto the busy street.

* * *

Evan took them around all the shops, though he purposely avoided a store called 'Weasly Wizard Wheezes' and avoided venturing into Knockturn Ally.

After their tour around Diagon Ally, the tired but happy travelers settled outside the ice cream parlor enjoying their creamy deserts. Their discussion of Michael and Jade's meeting with the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was disrupted when they heard a shrill cry of a panicked woman; "It's them, it's them! The Dark Lord's men are attacking! Call the Aurors!"

* * *

Authoresses Notes: Hey to all my readers! I'm so so so sorry that I didn't update earlier, I just couldn't find the time (lame excuse, I know). Hope everyone enjoyed reading the Half-Blood Prince! I did! I realize that the use of Harry being an Elemental and a multiple Animagus are a bit over-used but I wanted Harry/Evan to be super-powerful and it's more fun this way. Again, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews my story. I'm not sure when my next update will be but expect a small bit of action in the next chapter and maybe even some of the original characters )

**Fire-Pawz **


	13. Old Friends, New Enemies

Previous Chapter:

_Their discussion of Michael and Jade's meeting with the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was disrupted when they heard a shrill cry of a panicked woman; "It's them, it's them! The Dark Lord's men are attacking! Call the Aurors!"_

Chapter Thriteen: Old Friends, New Enemies

At first, there was nothing but silence when the hysterical woman screamed out that the new Dark Lord's men were attacking. Then, finally, after the shoppers in Diagon Alley took a moment to register what had been said, there was utter chaos and pandemonium.

Evan stood at once. "Ahh shit!" he cursed, "don't I ever get a break!"

Michael, Steve, Jade, Natalie, Ashley and Grace were on their feet when shoppers started running around in all directions screaming.

Evan searched frantically for the Dark Lord's men. He spotted two dozen of them coming from the direction of Knockturn Ally. Another dozen or so were dropping their disguises and appearing from within the panic-stricken crowds. They were identifiable by the deep purple robes they wore. Their hoods were drawn up over their faces held with a shadowing spell to successfully mask their true identity.

"Grace, Ashley, you've got to get out of here now!" Michael quickly took charge, as his Auror instincts kicked in, "Jade, can you cover them and make sure you get inside the Leaky Cauldron as quick as you can, then floo the Auror Headquarters straight away." Jade nodded sharply. Michael then turned to Steve, Natalie and Evan, "I suppose we're going to stay and help out?" he half-asked, half-stated.

Jade began making her way through the crowds, stunning any of the Dark Lord's man that got in her way. Ashley and Grace ran after her. Steve and Natalie were firing off spells at any of the Dark Lord's men that were near their three departing friends. Michael began to initiate duels with any of the men clad in purple that passed him.

Evan stayed hidden in an unnoticeable corner, using his control of the shadow element to mask himself in the darkness. He fired and directed spells to take down the enemy, guiding them gently with his mind in the directions of which he wanted them to go, with the help of his wind element; he could manipulate the air current to change in any direction he wanted, effectively hitting every target.

Some of the shoppers stopped to help the American's, they pulled out their wands (a bit shakily though) and began to initiate their own duels.

Evan had just hit down his twelfth target when he heard it; "Crucio."

_Oh shit!_ he thought when a males voice could be heard screaming in agony. Evan quickly moved from his hiding place, not caring if he was found out as a wizard. Evan knew the kind of pain that the person being held would be in and he didn't wish it upon anyone. He kept running towards the screaming, praying to every god he knew and could think of that it wasn't one of his friends.

He sighted a purple robed man that was casting the unforgivable on a person that was hidden by the caster's from.

"So you thought you could get away with betraying Lord Voldemort! I'll make you wish you were dead! My new Lord will thank me greatly for dealing with the traitor of her old master!" Evan heard the caster say.

Before Evan could even think of a curse to use, he heard Natalie's voice cry out; "Stupefy!" a bright streak of red light effectively knocked the purple clad person out. Evan shot a look of thanks to Natalie and ran toward the victim of the excruciating curse. The victim was adorned in a black robe and was face down on the paved ground. Evan and Natalie both ran toward the male.

"Is he alright?" Natalie asked as she covered Evan while he checked the victim's condition.

Evan carefully turned the male over, trying not to aggravate any of his injuries.

The male moaned in pain when Evan turned him over, his black hair obscured his face from Evan's view. When his near-shoulder length hair fell away from his face; Evan gasped.

"What? What happened Ev? Is the guy alright?" Natalie turned around quickly and crouched down beside Evan; the man lay in front of them.

"Snape!" Evan stated in disbelief.

Snape groaned, "do I know you?"

"Do you know him Ev?" Natalie asked at the same time.

"Snape…it's me…Harry" Evan explained.

Snape's eyes widened, "what in the name of Merlin?"

"I'm under a glamour spell" Evan explained.

"Ev…what are you doing?" Natalie questioned harshly, "can we trust him?"

"Yeah," Evan looked a bit sad, "he believed me Nat…he was the only one who did…not even my own friends believed me…"

"Har…Potter!" Snape said through clenched teeth as he tried to block the pain, "how…what?"

During the small reunion, Evan, Natalie and Snape had failed to realize that they were now surrounded by five of the Dark Lord's men.

"Stupefy!" one of the purple men cried.

"Shit!" Evan yelled as he pulled Natalie down, flat on the ground in order to duck the spell.

"Well look what we have here," one of the men taunted, "a traitor, a muggle and a tiny little witch." He obviously took Evan's lack of wand as a sign that Evan was a muggle. "Let's have some fun."

And with that, the five of them simultaneously cried out "crucio". The pain-inducing curses sped rapidly towards Evan, Natalie and Snape who was still lying on the ground. As they were about to make contact the five spells hit a shield and disintegrated before the caster's and intended victim's eyes.

They purple-robed men looked at the three in shock; no spell could block an unforgivable, let alone five. Evan had his hand held up, it was still glowing his signature white moments after he blocked the Crucitus curse.

"What the fuc…" one of the men yelled before he and his comrades were lifted off their feet by a powerful gust of wind.

"Nat, watch Snape!" Evan ordered as he stood up quickly to face the Dark Lord's men.

They got up and began firing all kinds of curses at Evan. Evan managed to block all of them with a casual ease that stunned his opponents. As Evan knocked out one of the five men with a wordless stunner, he was hit by another of the purple men, for some bizarre reason, with finite incantuam; the spell that cancelled out other spells and some potions.

The caster in question looked stunned at his own stupidity when he could've hit Evan with a lethal curse instead when the opening in Evan's defense presented itself.

Though, after the spell did its job, the results shocked the four of the Dark Lord's men to a standstill. Gone was the brown hair and hazel eyes, replaced by jet black hair and intense emerald eyes; before them stood the most powerful wizard in all of existence.

"Holy shit!" one of them cried as he turned to flee.

"Damn," Harry cursed under his breath, he quickly snapped his wrist up and pointed his palm to the escaping man. A jet of white light shot out and successfully knocked him down. Harry then quickly repeated the same movement to the other three while their shock held them in place.

"Damnit man! Stay still!" Harry could hear Natalie yell at Snape behind him.

Harry rushed back towards them to make sure none of the spells that he deflected hit them.

"I've got to tell Potter! Let go of me women!" Snape yelled desperately back.

"What's going on? Professor, stay still, you'll aggravate your injuries" Harry said to Snape in concern, he bent down on the other side of Snape and held his arm down while Natalie was struggling to keep Snape's other arm still.

"I've got a port…" before Snape could finish his sentence, Harry, Natalie and himself felt the familiar jerk around their navels that signified travel by portkey.

They landed with a hard thud on a wooden floor. Harry looked around, assessing his surroundings. They were in the middle of a fairly large room; it was devoid of any furniture though. The room was painfully remembered by Harry. It was the room that held, and still holds the Black family tapestry. They were in number 12, Grimmauld Place.

"Shit! Not here…anywhere but here…" Harry wailed in despair as unwanted memories came flooding back.

"What? Where are we?" Natalie asked, worried about her distressed fiancé.

"Siri…this is Sirius's old house…he hated it here…" Harry explained, grief evident on his handsome features.

Natalie put her arms around Harry's waist in comfort before she turned on Snape, who was lying on the floor, forgotten.

"Why didn't you tell us that you had a fricking portkey?" She yelled at him.

"I was going to you stupid women! But no, you had to try and stop me from bloody talking!" Snape snarled back.

"Oi! Shut up the both of you," Harry ordered, he was clearly not in the mood to listen to the love of his life and his greasy, yet trustworthy git of a potions professor.

They both immediately fell silent.

Footsteps could be heard thundering toward the closed door in front of the three transported people. Harry could just barely make out what the owners of the feet were saying.

"Who do you think came professor?" a distinctly female voice could be heard asking.

"It's Severus," another female replied, "Albus activated it when he found out that Severus was at Diagon Ally when the Dark Lord's men attacked. Severus wouldn't have made it out alive if they got a hold of him."

Snape scowled slightly when he heard that Albus had thought him incapable of defending himself from the attack.

Before Harry could make a move to disguise Natalie and him, the door was thrown open by two frantic witches.

"Severus, are you alright, what happened?" asked the older of the two. Her grey hair was tied up in a tight bun and her scarlet robes swirled around her old body.

The other witch ran up to Snape, who was still on the floor. "Professor, have you got any injuries?" she asked.

When Harry saw the two women, he quickly recognized his old transfiguration professor; Minerva McGonagall; she hadn't changed a bit. However, when he finally realized who the other witch, in a pair of muggle jeans and a t-shirt, was he nearly gasped in shock.

There, before him, the person who was supposed to believe him was his ex-best friend; Hermione Granger. Her bushy brown hair was tied back in a tight pony-tail and she wore a gold ring around her finger announcing to the world that she was engaged.

The two witches that Harry would rather leave in his past, failed to realize that there were two other inhabitants in the room that had come with Severus. Snape took particular pleasure in pointing that out to them.

"You two are supposed to be members of one the best organizations fighting against the Dark side but yet you fail to realize in your haste to tend to me that there are two others in this room besides you and me. In the unlikely event that they happened to work for the new Dark Lord, they would not have failed to have killed you by now. Luckily enough for you they're on our side but I'm still unsure whether or not they'll kill you anyway." He drawled at them before mumbling something about Gryffindor stupidity.

The two women turned around in a flash and pulled out their wands at Harry and Natalie who were standing next to the Black Family Tapestry.

"Don't move!" McGonagall ordered sternly as Harry and Natalie's backs were to her, "turn around slowly!"

"I thought you said don't move? Now you want me to turn around, now we can't have you contradicting yourself, that's just silly!" Harry admonished lightly.

Snape snickered behind McGonagall, obviously enjoying her getting flustered at Harry's statement, even if it was from a Potter, it was fun to see McGonagall get reprimanded like that.

Hermione regarded Snape questioningly. He sighed; even though he was having fun he had to end this. "Minerva, Grang…Weasly; these two people aren't our enemy, they helped me out in Diagon Ally. Maybe you should find out who they are…or just who the male is before you point your wands at them again."

McGonagall looked curiously at Snape but never-the-less heeded his advice. "State you name and purpose" she ordered Natalie and Harry, they still hadn't turned around yet.

"Natalie Hawkins." Natalie answered, "I'm here on business with the American branch of International Correspondence."

Harry sighed, "I'm with Nat here" he replied.

"Name?" Hermione prompted.

Harry sighed and answered; "Harry Potter"

* * *

Authoresses Notes: Yay! I got chapter 13 up in less then a month! Thanks for all the great suggestions for the new Dark Lord's name, though I'm not sure what chapter the Dark Lord will make an appearance. I've gone back and just fixed several details here and there so the story makes a bit more sense (hopefully). The next chapter will be very important so I'm hoping to get it up pretty quickly. Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers.

**Fire-Pawz**


	14. Escaping the Past

Previous Chapter:

"_State you name and purpose" she ordered Natalie and Harry, they still hadn't turned around yet._

"_Natalie Hawkins." Natalie answered, "I'm here on business with the American branch of International Correspondence."_

_Harry sighed, "I'm with Nat here" he replied._

"_Name?" Hermione prompted. _

_Harry sighed and answered; "Harry Potter"_

Chapter Fourteen: Escaping the Past

Once Harry replied, he turned slowly to face the two people from his past that he'd rather forget and the one greasy git that believed him.

Hermione was looking at him in disbelief, as was McGonagall. When Hermione managed to get a good look at his face; she gasped. In shock, she dropped her wand and stumbled backwards slightly. The clatter of her wand falling to the wooden floor resounded throughout the silent room.

"Harry!" McGonagall asked hopefully.

Harry spared her a quick glance and nod.

"Oh sweet Merlin" she exclaimed again.

"Har…Harry?" Hermione asked weakly, "is it really you?"

Snape snorted behind Hermione, "and I thought you were supposed to be smart Granger…the again, you're marrying a Weasely. Didn't you just hear him say that his name was Harry Potter?" Snape drawled.

Hermione squealed joyfully and flung her arms around Harry's waist. Harry froze and in a calm, dangerous tone he addressed the owner of the bushy brown hair.

"Granger, or is it Weasley now? I'd advise you to get off me now before you force me to do something I might regret."

Hermione let go of him in alarm. McGonagall had the same expression of distress on her aged face as Hermione. Why would Harry threaten her like that?

"Harry…it's me…Hermione; one of your best friends from Hogwarts…" Hermione explained tentatively.

Snape snorted behind her, _jeez, Granger really is asking for it…haha, I wonder what Potter will do? Oh no, judging by his expression; this should be a very sweet moment._ He thought savagely.

Harry's face remained expressionless when Hermione let go. Natalie quickly realized that Harry might lose control so she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, letting him know that she was there for him.

Harry drew in a long breath before answering Hermione's bland statement. "Look Granger, answer me this; if we truly as good friends as you claim we once were, then where the hell were you when I was sent to Azkaban!" Harry's voice got increasingly louder as he carried on. Hermione opened her mouth to answer before Harry cut her off. "No wait; I know where you were; testifying against me…tell me where my so called 'best friend' was then when I needed her the most!"

Harry stormed past her and McGonagall, Natalie on his tail as he marched through the door out into the hallway.

"Harry! Wait!" Hermione called desperately after him.

"Fuck it Granger! I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses!" Harry exclaimed as he left Hermione, McGonagall and Snape in the drawing room where the Black family tapestry was.

Harry shot down the stairs leading to the ground floor of number 12 Grimmauld Place with Natalie right behind him. He made it to the entrance hallway forgetting momentarily about the portrait of Mrs. Black; Sirius's 'lovely' mother. Harry was painfully reminded of her presence when she awoke to the sounds of his and Natalie's footsteps.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS IN THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK! YOU DESECRETE THE HOUSE OF MY NOBLES! I BET MY UNGRATEFUL FOUL SON LET YOU IN!" she screeched at them. It was the last straw for Harry, insulting Sirius just pushed him too far.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!" he yelled as he shoved his magic at the portrait successfully demolishing it. Natalie stood stock-still next to him as he drew in shaky breaths; trying to regain his composure. Harry rushed forward to the door trying to wrench it open but to no avail.

"We'll just have to wait till that Snape character finishes reprimanding those two women so he can open the door for us." Natalie suggested sensibly.

"I guess so" Harry agreed. He leant against a wall and slid down it. Natalie rushed to his side, drawing him into a reassuring embrace. As they sat in silence they could both her Snape having a go at Hermione and McGonagall, bits of their heated conversation where loud enough for them to make out that it was about Harry.

"Harry needs to know! You've kept too many bloody secrets from him!" Harry heard Snape yell.

"Since when did you care so much about him anyway Professor? You hated him since he first stepped in Hogwarts! I've been his best friend from when we were 11 years old; I know what he wants and doesn't want to know!" Hermione yelled back.

Harry clenched his jaw angrily, how dare she presume she knew what was best for him! And she was supposed to me smart!

"Firstly Granger; remind me; who out of the two of us believed him to be a murderer? Then; who out of the two of us condemned him to hell! I admit, I made a mistake hating him because, I couldn't let go of a childhood grudge against his father, wasn't the smartest thing I have done in my life but at least I never turned my back on someone I considered a friend when they needed me the most!" Harry and Natalie heard Snape retort. Both were grateful of his support. "I don't give a damn what you think or McGonagall or even Albus thinks. Harry deserves to know the truth! I even tried owling him a couple of days after he left the wizarding world but it seems he managed to mask his Aura well."

After that, Harry and Natalie could hear footsteps thundering down the stairs. Snape, Hermione and McGonagall were all on their way down when Harry saw the front door swing open across from where he and Natalie were seated on the floor.

In walked one of the most powerful wizards in the world and yet he was also the man that Harry despised the most.

"Albus!" McGonagall cried, "what are you doing here?" McGonagall, Hermione and Snape were all standing at the bottom of the staircase looking at Albus in varying degrees of alarm. Harry grabbed Natalie, pulled her into a corner and quickly blanketed them in the shadows.

"Well, I came to check on Severus…how are you my dear boy?" Dumbledore asked; his shocking lime-green robes swirling around him as the wind blew into them from the open door behind him.

_Shit_, Harry thought, _this is just what I need…can my day get any crappier?_

"I'm fine Albus" Snape replied curtly.

"Albus! It's Harry! He's here!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" Albus looked at Hermione sharply, "Harry Potter?"

"How many other Harry's do we know?" Snape drawled so only Harry and Natalie who were hidden in the shadows behind him could hear. Harry couldn't help but grin and appreciate Snape's sharp sarcastic humor.

"Where is he?" Albus asked desperately.

"He came downstairs but I don't know where he's got to now. He's got to be in the house because only Order members can open and close the door!" Hermione stated.

_Damn, so that's why we can't get out!_ Harry thought with annoyance.

"Spread out! We have to find him!" Albus ordered as he closed the front door behind him; trapping Harry and Natalie in the house. Hermione went down to the basement, McGonagall and Dumbledore to the upper stories of the house while Snape was left to search the ground floor.

"Damnit," Harry cursed softly when Snape quickly left from in front of him, "almost got him! Damn git, can't he stay still?"

"We'll just have to wait for him to get back, shouldn't be long." Natalie replied.

Harry sighed.

"Harry hun; promise me you won't do anything stupid or rash if you see those people again. As soon as Snape gets here, we're out of here; got it?" Natalie said sternly.

Harry looked into her eyes, kissed the women he loved softly on the cheek and nodded reluctantly; she knew him too well.

Harry tried apperating and elemental traveling out but the wards kept them stuck in the Order Headquarters. They resigned to waiting for Snape to get them out. Five minutes later showed that lady-luck wasn't on their side. Snape got back to the front door cursing the Potter family line. Just as Harry was about to call him over to Natalie and himself, Hermione showed up looked apprehensive.

"Have you found him?" She asked Snape.

"Obviously not otherwise I wouldn't be standing her cursing his damn name would I?"

Before Hermione could reply to the sarcastic jab from Snape both McGonagall and Dumbledore came down the stairs.

"We can't find him" McGonagall said disheartened, "he probably found a way out."

"But Professor, you can't get out of the house without an Order member's help! It's too heavily warded." Hermione replied, distressed that Harry got away.

"The normal rules of magic don't apply to Potter; he makes his own rules." Snape said.

Hermione looked at him suddenly, "it was you!" she accused, "you let him out didn't you!"

Snape raised an eyebrow at her, "if I did Granger, then I wouldn't be standing here with you wondering how he got out…"

"You wanted to tell him!"

"You're ability to point out the obvious and well known, continues to astound me." Sanpe replied dryly.

"Children please! That's enough." Dumbledore said.

"I hardly qualify as a child Albus; I'm well over half a century old," Snape replied.

Dumbledore beamed at Snape's statement, "never-the-less, compared to how old I am; you are a child…now, we've wasted enough time.It is imperative that we find Harry!" and with that Dumbledore swept out of the hallway to check in the basement again. Hermione and McGonagall followed his lead and rechecked upstairs. Harry realized that this may be the only chance he gets and he wasn't going to let it slip away again. Just as Snape walked past him, Harry latched onto the back of his robes and pulled him into the shadows. Before Snape could open his mouth to call for help, Harry had clamped his hand over Snape's mouth. He turned Snape to face him and whispered hurriedly at him, "It's me; Harry, get us out of here now!" Snape nodded and Harry let go. The three of them; Harry, Natalie and Snape speed to the front door. Snape whispered harshly at the door; "I, Severus Snape of the Order of the Phoenix command you to open." As soon as the last word was whispered the door swung open.

Before Harry and Natalie could leave, Snape grabbed onto Harry's arm. "Potter, I've got to tell you…"

"Snape are you trying to get us caught! Let go of me man, if it's really urgent meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at midday." Harry cut him off.

"Ah Harry, there you are my dear boy! How are you?" Dumbledore had just clambered back up the stairs from the basement when the wards on the house alerted him that someone had opened the front door. He spotted Snape holding onto Harry's arm and was ecstatic that he had managed to find Harry.

_Oh damn! Potter's going to hate me after this!_ Snape thought with a bit of fear of Harry. Snape quickly let go of Harry's arm hopeful that in this gesture Harry would realize that he wanted him to escape.

Harry glanced at Snape and quickly nodded thanks and understanding before he started back out the door.

"Harry wait!" Dumbledore cried. When it became apparent that Harry wasn't going to wait for him; Dumbledore, in desperation, pulled out his hand. "Petrificus Totalus!" The spell rushed at Harry faster then anyone could ever imagine. The spell's beam was much larger and brighter then Snape, or Natalie had ever seen before. It showed how powerful Albus Dumbledore truly was. The spell hit Harry and covered him in a light so bright that the others had to look away.

"Harry!" Natalie cried. Angered, she whipped out her wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore. "Look you meddling old coot! You stay the hell away from Harry! He wants nothing more to do with you, be thankful that I'm not planning on pressing charges for assault!" Natalie snarled at the old man, acting braver then she felt.

While Natalie had Dumbledore distracted, Snape, too, drew out his wand. He pointed it at the glowing mass that was Harry determined to release him from the spell that Dumbledore had cast, only to find that it wasn't necessary. The light dissipated allowing Snape to see a perfectly fine Harry Potter that looked extremely pissed off but amused at the fact that Natalie was threatening Dumbledore.

Hermione and McGonagall chose to return from their search for Harry only to find their 'esteemed' Headmaster being held at wand point by Natalie while Snape and Harry stood idly by. They could only stand in disbelief and watch the scene un-fold.

Harry reached over to Natalie's shoulder and grasped it firmly, "Nat, forget about it, let's just go…"

"NO Harry! Not after all the shit they put you through…you're willing to just walk away?"

"Nat, all this; my past; all I want to do is forget it and leave it behind me…please Nat, let's go, the others will be wondering where we are…" Harry pleaded, his self control was about to snap; just seeing the people that betrayed him emotionally drained him. The wounds caused by their betrayal, were just being healed while he spent time among his new friends and family in America, and were being painfully ripped open again.

Natalie noticed the desperation in her fiancé's voice and immediately agreed.

"Alright Harry, let's go…"

"Harry, my boy, I must insist you stay…" Dumbledore called in desperation.

"Insist all you want old man but I'm not staying another minute near you. And for the record; I'm not your 'boy'" Harry turned his back to Dumbledore and the others.

He and Natalie were just about to apparate out when they heard Snape yell out; "WAIT!"

"What the hell do you want Snape? I mean I appreciate your support of me and all but are you trying to test me patience as well!" Harry snapped back at him.

Snape winced at the thought of an enraged Harry Potter on his ass.

"Professor! You can't tell him!" Hermione yelled out from inside the house; she came rushing past a dumb-struck Dumbledore to Harry, Natalie and Snape.

"Shut up Granger!" Harry snarled at her. Hermione flinched at the hate in his voice and stepped back.

"You can't…" She repeated weakly.

"Do shut up Granger if you know what's good for you!" Snape told her sharply. He turned back to face Harry; "Harry…he's alive! We managed to bring him back!"

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Sirius Black is alive!"

* * *

Authoresses Notes: Hooray for me! I got this chapter up pretty fast for my standards! Sorry for the evil cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter but I just couldn't resist… I know that some people may not like how this chapter went but I can't please everyone…I try though. If there are any major peeves that you may have with this chapter, let me know and I'll try to answer your questions in the next chapter. BIG thanks again to all my readers and reviewers!

**Fire-Pawz**


	15. Discoveries and Disappointments

Previous Chapter:

"_Do shut up Granger if you know what's good for you!" Snape told her sharply. He turned back to face Harry; "Harry…he's alive! We managed to bring him back!" _

"_Who?" Harry asked._

"_Sirius Black is alive!"_

Chapter 15: Discoveries and Disappointments

It took a moment for Snape's statement to sink in. Under the pressure of the battle with the Dark Lord's men and not to mention the unwanted reunion with his ex-best friend, his ex-professor and finally the old codger who screwed Harry over too many times to count; Harry's brain took was delayed in processing the new fact.

"WHAT!" Harry eventually yelled at Snape.

"Didn't you hear me before Harry; Black is alive!" Snape exclaimed back.

"No…no, it can't be…he can't be back…" Harry muttered, before adding heatedly; "I saw him! I saw him fall behind the veil!"

"Professor…I told you he wasn't ready. He…" Hermione said timidly.

"SHUT UP!" Harry roared at her; his patience at breaking point. Hermione flinched back violently as if she had been slapped.

"Look," Snape said impatiently, "Sirius didn't die Harry, his body and soul were sent to a place where everything is at limbo. He wasn't alive but he wasn't dead either…it's hard to explain…I'm not too sure about it myself. I believe he was able to return was because there was something or someone who pulled him back…" Snape trailed off looking at Harry. "He remembers next to nothing about what happened but he was only there for three months, soon after your…your imprisonment he kind of just fell back through the veil… Lupin and I did some research on the veil and this one book said that there was an eternal limbo for souls that were killed in ways that were questionable. Apparently the pain that those stuck in limbo is far more sever than the pain that the strongest Cruciatus curse can induce. If a soul was judged as entirely light; they would pass on. We came to the conclusion that Sirius came very close to passing on but what no one knew was that he made a wizard's oath to your father; promising that Sirius would do all in his power to be there for you…"

"When I was in Azkaban…I called for Sirius to come back…I kept asking for him back…" Harry murmured, tears gathering in his eyes; he blinked them away furiously, determined not to show any weakness.

"That's what I thought…your need for Sirius is what brought him back and the fact that he had unfinished business here; being tied by his Oath to your father and all…do you remember hearing voices by the veil?" Snape asked.

"I can remember hearing them when I was there in my fifth year…" Harry answered after taking time to rack his memories for the information, "what's that have to do with anything?"

"By being able to hear the voices of those in limbo, it increased Sirius's chances of returning to our plane because you had already established a type of link with the other plane. It was your need for Sirius that brought him back." Snape replied.

"Why can I hear the voices then?"

"Because you're who you are…Harry Potter…the usual laws of magic don't apply to you…" Snape drawled.

Natalie listened and watched the conversation in interest. She had noticed that Hermione was about to interfere again so Natalie quickly whispered; "silenco" and pointed her wand discreetly at Hermione; effectively muting her.

"Harry…" Natalie intervened.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm not sure about you but if I was in your position now I would be demanding to see my thought to be deceased Godfather right about now…"

Harry mentally berated himself…his mind was a mess. Whenever something new was said to him; it'd go in one ear and out the other. He was a mental and emotional mess and was only just holding it together. And as if it just clicked…Harry realized…his Godfather was alive…Sirius was alive!

"Where is he?" Harry demanded desperately.

"That's why we didn't want you to know Harry…" Dumbledore quickly said, "the thing is my boy…no one knows where he or Remus are. As soon as they found out you were in Azkaban they started trying to find ways to get you out. I deeply regret the fact that I did nothing to assist them but merely stood in their way… They spent nearly a year trying to find a loophole but they couldn't so they eventually just disappeared, they never told anyone where they went. We didn't want to raise your hopes in finding them Harry, we thought it best if you didn't know…it will hurt more knowing Sirius is alive but not being able to see him…"

"Wait a minute…Remus believed I was innocent?"

"Yes he did, that's why he wasn't at your trial; Albus…" Snape replied but Dumbledore swiftly intervened.

"It was a mistake I made before and I deeply regret it now…there's no need to dig up the past Severus."

"Dumbledore did what!" Harry demanded, desperate to know what other mistake the old dingbat had made.

"He didn't allow Remus to come to your trial…"

When Snape said that, it was like a dam had burst within Harry. All the pain and suffering that Dumbledore had put Harry through by keeping information from him had built up. Refusing Remus entry into Harry's trial was the last straw; especially after finding out that Sirius was still alive. Even if Remus couldn't have helped Harry out in the trial; it would've helped Harry so much more knowing that Remus believed him to be innocent. Azkaban would have been slightly more bearable knowing that he had one person on his side. All the emotional strain he was put through throughout the day was suddenly let go in one huge burst of raw emotional magic. Albus Dumbledore was propelled back into number 12 Grimmauld Place by a huge wave of magic that rippled off Harry. Dumbledore slammed into the wall opposite the front door and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, unconscious.

Hermione screamed whilst McGonagall showed a bit more composure and just allowed a look of total shock and horror to adorn her aged features.

Harry's deep emerald eyes blazed in fury as he watched Dumbledore slam into the wall. "Tell him that's his final warning…if he even thinks that he can fuck around with my life and keep secrets from me; he's got another thing coming. I don't ever want to hear from you, or see any of you again! If that asshole even thinks of trying to contact me again, I swear on my parent's graves that it won't be pretty for him!" Harry snarled to McGonagall and Hermione. His magic was pouring off him in waves that shook the ground they stood upon.

Natalie started rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back; easing his anger.

"Come on Nat…everyone's probably getting worried about where we are…" Harry said tiredly.

"No wait!" Snape yelled before the two could apparate away.

"What now Snape…I'm really not in the mood."

"I know where Sirius and Remus are."

"What! Where are they then?" Harry yelled frantically.

"You'll have to trust me and take this portkey." Snape replied; pulling a ring off his index finger on his left hand. It was a snake curled around his finger, joint together by the snake's tail in its mouth.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the ring, "a bit…slytherin-y don't you think?"

"Well, I am the head of house aren't I?" Snape answered back sarcastically, "hurry up and put your finger on the damn thing so we can go."

Harry and Natalie both touched the ring that Snape was holding with a finger.

"Marauder's Den" Snape said.

Immediately after Snape said the activation password, he, Harry and Natalie were once again experiencing the familiar jerk of a portkey for the second time in one day.

They landed in what looked like a small deserted piece of land with large trees bordering it. A dusty road coming from a gap in the trees went to the middle of the area of the land but it ended there abruptly.

"Ummm…are we at the right place?" Natalie asked.

"Of course we are," Snape replied briskly, "the Marauder's Den can be found right in front of you." And with that statement, a small cottage melted into view starting at where the dusty road ended.

"Fidilius charm," Harry declared, "why did they make you secret keeper?"

Snape chuckled a bit sadly, "I was the only one they could trust…"

Harry didn't reply but merely gazed at the cottage desperately.

"Should we go in now"' Natalie asked.

Harry, again, didn't reply but instead headed straight for the cottage. Snape and Natalie had to nearly run to keep up with his long strides.

Harry reached the front door, and with a nervous glance at Natalie, who nodded back reassuringly, he knocked several times on the wooden door.

There was no answer. Harry tried again, a bit harder…but still, no one answered.

"Why aren't they answering?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Hmmm…move over so I can open the door." Snape replied.

Snape pulled a key out of the inner pocket of his black robes and put it in the lock, he turned it then said the password to gain entry; "Brother's until death and beyond."

Harry heard the lock click as the door swung open on its own accord.

Snape stepped in first, gesturing for Harry and Natalie to wait outside. "Wait here."

Harry stepped from foot to foot nervously as he waited for Snape to come back. Only a minute had passed when Snape finally did return; looking solemn. He wordlessly handed a note to Harry.

_Hey Sevvie!_

_Moony and I decided that we wanted to go and check out some of Prongs's and Lil's old properties 'cause we've been putting that job off for years now! And don't you worry about where we're going to stay 'cause I got that all sorted out! We'll just stay a couple of nights in each of their houses/ manors/ castles and what not. Never fear "Oh-Batty-One" for we shall return, I think on the 30th or something._

_From Paddy!_

_P.S: sorry abut that Severus, I foolishly let Sirius write the letter whilst he was still on a sugar high; either that or he was possibly drunk…but thankfully he managed to write enough to let you know where we are. _

_Regards Remus _

Harry read the letter and his hopes of seeing his godfather and one of his father's best friends (who was like an honorary uncle) diminishing. Harry looked up at Snape with a questioning glance.

"Yes, they have gone. They have been saying that they should've assessed the rest of your parent's properties earlier; it looks like they've finally gotten off their arses and done something constructive. Only they'd do something good at the most un-opportune moments." Snape answered the unasked question.

Harry sighed heavily, "I suppose we should be getting back to the others then…do you think we could come back on the 30th?" Harry asked Snape.

"Of course, I'm not completely heartless to deprive a godson from seeing his thought-to-be-deceased godfather. How do I get in contact with you?"

Harry chuckled lightly, "I know you're not Sevvie," Snape glared at Harry, "err…we're staying at the muggle hotel near the Leaky Cauldron; for the life of me I can't remember the damn name."

"Alright then, if you don't mind, I best be off. You did leave quite a mess at Headquarters."

"I don't regret it for a moment. Thanks for everything Severus; you don't know how much this means to me." Harry stuck his hand out to Snape. Snape took it and shook Harry's hand firmly.

"No problem Harry, this is the least you deserve for all you've done. Goodbye Harry and Miss Hawkins."

"Bye Severus"

"Goodbye Mr. Snape"

Snape nodded and disapparated after flicking his wand to close the door of The Marauder's Den.

"Come on Nat" Harry said. He grasped her hand and they both apparated back to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Authoresses Notes: Hey guys, I'm terribly sorry for not up dating in a month but I had exams! I'll try really hard to get the next chapter up within a week or two but I can't promise. I've just gone back and changed some of the dates in the story so they make better sense but it's not major or anything. Big thanks to all my readers and reviewers.

**Fire-Pawz**


	16. Explanations

Previous Chapter:

"_Bye Severus"_

"_Goodbye Mr. Snape"_

_Snape nodded and disapparated after flicking his wand to close the door of The Marauder's Den._

"_Come on Nat" Harry said. He grasped her hand and they both apparated back to Diagon Alley. _

Chapter Sixteen: Explanations 

Diagon Alley was still being repaired from the recent attack when Harry and Natalie apparated back there. Luckily enough, Harry did have some common sense to apparate the two of them directly into a discrete alley way that was hidden in the shadows so he could revert back to being Evan Black. Natalie looked at him critically then suddenly swished her wand at him muttering a spell. Evan felt the magic tingle through his body. He raised a questioning eyebrow and grin at his fiancé who just smirked impishly and replied; "just play along."

Shrugging, Evan followed Natalie out into the open where they were immediately the subjects to a dozen or so Auror wands pointed at them.

"Whoa there guys, settle down would you!" Natalie chided.

"Put your wands down! That's my daughter and son-in-law!" a voice could be heard from behind the Aurors. It was Michael; he pushed his way through the law enforcers to where Natalie and Evan were standing.

"Dad!" Natalie cried happily as she flung her arms around him.

"Are you two alright? Where have you been?" Michael asked in a rush as he unattached himself from his daughter; checking Evan over who seemed to be in a bad shape. There were numerous cuts and scrapes over his body. His shirt was ripped and bloody. A particularly nasty gash on his torso was bleeding profusely and the blood was starting to cake on a dry to his skin. His normally tanned face was pale and he seemed to sway unsteadily.

Michael looked horrified at Evan's appearance. "Evan needs medical attention immediately! I'm taking him to St. Mungo's!" The crowd around them parted instantly to allow Michael and Natalie through; they were both supporting Evan with a hand each under his arms.

They finally managed to get to the brick archway leading to The Leaky Cauldron. The bricks rearranged themselves into an archway to allow the three of them passage into the old bar.

Michael was ready to rush into the bar to get Evan to the fireplace for him to use the Floo network in order to get to St. Mungo's when Natalie and Evan came to an abrupt stop.

"What's wrong? If we don't get to St. Mungo's quick, Har…Evan could get worse!" Michael said.

"Umm…Michael, I'm not really hurt or anything…" Evan said.

"What?"

"We had to come up with a back up story so that us just appearing out of no where a couple of hours after the battle could be explained." Natalie explained, "So I cast a couple of illusion spells to make it look like my _muggle_ fiancé had got caught on the wrong side of one of the Dark Lord's men's wands! So, I came to the rescue to save my _defenseless _love!"

"Ohh, so that's what the spell was for…" Evan said with an expression of dawning comprehension crossing his still pale face.

"O…kay then…I suppose that makes sense…where were you two anyway?"

"Maybe not here. Where are the others? Is everyone okay? How'd the battle go?" Evan replied dispelling the illusion charms on him, retuning him back to looking perfectly healthy.

"Everyone's fine. Jade just got a gash on her leg and Steve had a broken bone but that got fixed up quick. Some civilians got injured but we managed to get the Dark Lord's men a hell of a lot better. Everyone's back at the hotel waiting for news about you two." Michael said, glaring lightly at the two way ward fighters.

They just grinned bashfully.

"How about we go back to the hotel and put aside any fears that me and Nat are in mortal danger then?" Evan suggested.

"That sounds like a plan!" Natalie agreed heartily.

They made their way into the pub through the back entrance and eased their way around the crowds of diners. Once out of the wizarding pub, they strolled down the street to the Hotel they were staying at. Michael led them to the room that he was sharing with Grace. Michael knocked sharply on the door. It swung open revealing a clearly distraught Grace Hawkins.

"NATALIE! EVAN! You're alright!" she flung her arms around the two of them and clung on as if her life depended on them.

"We're alright mum, get inside would you so we can explain."

Grace reluctantly let go and moved back inside to allow Michael, Evan and Natalie to enter the room.

Steve, Jade and Ashley were all seated in the small living room area of Michael and Grace's room. Steve's arm was wrapped up in a loose sling and Jade's leg was propped up on a foot stool. All three of them were over-joyed to see that Evan and Natalie were alright.

Evan warded the room with a discreet wave of his hand and returned his features to that of Harry Potter's, but after his small use of magic, he immediately felt slightly nauseous as he had expended far too much magic in one day. After taking a seat, Harry resolved himself to train everyday until he was back to peak magical condition. Natalie came and sat next to him while Michael magiked two comfy chairs for him and Grace.

"So, what happened to you two?" Steve asked.

Harry chuckled bitterly, "I had a very unwanted reunion with some people I'd rather forget."

"Who's that?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Hermione Granger or Weasley I presume it is now."

"Oh shit!" Steve said.

"My thoughts exactly." Michael agreed darkly.

"How on earth did they manage to track you down?" Jade asked, clearly worried that Harry was going to be hassled further by his past acquaintances.

"Well, they didn't exactly 'track' Harry down," Natalie replied, "more like we bumped into them…or we portkeyed to them?"

"What on earth did you do that for!" Steve asked, clearly confused.

"Have you guys heard of Severus Snape?" Harry chose to answer Steve's question with another.

"Umm…isn't he the guy that spied on Voldemort for The Order of the Phoenix?" Michael asked uncertainly.

"Right in one Michael…anyway, he was my old potions professor back in Hogwarts and if I'm not mistaken, he'll probably be Ashley's new potions professor when she joins Hogwarts." Harry responded looking at Ashley, "you might want to be careful around him…not that he's dangerous or anything but he's most likely to be a git to you if you're not in Slytherin…"

"Goody, sound's like he's a bag of fun!" Ashley muttered sarcastically.

Harry looked at Ashley for a second and then said; "you know Ash…you might actually be in Slytherin…"

Ashley looked ready to hex Harry if she could as she spluttered trying to come up with a scathing remark while Harry dissolved into fits of laughter.

"Don't worry Ash…it's not a bad thing…I was almost put in Slytherin you know."

Ashley narrowed her eyes at Harry, "when I turn of age, I'm going to hex you!"

"Which won't be for another three years; thank Merlin." Jade murmured.

"What's this Snape man got to do with where you two were?" Grace cut in.

"Huh? Oh right, Severus…" Harry managed to calm himself from laughing at Ashley to continue with his explanation. "When the attack started on Diagon Alley, I stayed in a corner shooting spells off at any of the Dark Lord's men that happened to run past me. About five to ten minutes into the attack I heard a guy yelling under the Cruciatus Curse, they were pretty close by so I went over to help the guy out. Nat, here, saw what was happening so she stunned the caster so I wouldn't blow my cover. It turned out that Severus is a major target of the Dark Lord's cause he was revealed as a spy in the last war so all the little henchmen are after Severus, one found him and hit him with the unforgivable."

"What I don't get is; why do you trust him?" Natalie asked with a frown.

Harry sighed heavily, "on the day I was accused of murder and trialed, he came to me and told me he believed my innocence…he said that there was no way in hell I'd have the balls to kill a person…"

Silence followed Harry's statement; Grace looked close to tears at the injustice that her son-in-law-to-be had suffered.

Finally, Ashley broke the silence, "what happened after that Harry?"

"I ended up in a scrap with five of the Dark followers but that ended quickly. For the life of me; I can't figure out why one of those bloody idiots hit me with a finite incantuam when the fool could've hit me with an Avada Kedavra! That damn spell canceled the glamour charms so they all found out it was me. Nat had stayed with Severus but when I got back to the two of them they were yelling about something…"

"More like Snape was screaming like a girl!" Natalie butted in snidely.

"Anyway, it turned out all Order members have portkeys on them that can be activated by Dumledore which transport them straight to Headquarters; well, that's what I gathered."

"Crap," Michael said articulately. The others nodded their agreement.

"Yea, exactly. McGonagall and Granger found us and we ended up getting away from them but we were stuck in the house 'til a member of the Order let us out. Dumbledore came to look for us too but in the end old Severus managed to get us out. But with my luck and all, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Granger managed to catch up with us. Long story short; Dumbledore and I had a wee bit of a disagreement…"

Natalie snorted; "yeah sure… if you consider yelling at one of the most respected wizards of all time and then blasting him back into a wall as a 'wee bit of a disagreement'…then sure…"

Grace, Jade and Ashley looked at Harry in astonishment while Steve and Michael whooped excitedly.

"Good on you!" Michael complemented Harry.

"Cheers Michael," Harry grinned at him.

"That's not all that happened. Luckily for Dumbledore, Harry was too preoccupied to kill him…"

"What? What else happened? Is there something that you've missed out?" Grace asked, aghast that Harry would want to kill someone.

"Well, we found out what Fudge meant by; 'we haven't seen Black since Pettigrew's trial.'"

"Oh? And what did he mean?" Jade asked.

"It means that my godfather is really alive…"

Silence, once again blanketed the entire room.

"He's…he's alive?" Steve asked uncertainly.

"Yup, and the old coot didn't want me to know…ah, bless my old greasy hooked nose potions master…he was the one to tell me and he took me and Nat to their house. Turns out that we had just missed them, Severus going to get me and Nat on the 30th to go and see Sirius and Remus."

"Remus?" Michael asked, trying to remember the name.

"Yup, he was one of my dad's friends at school, he never believed I was guilty but I only found that out today, another mistake that the old mad coot made; he refused Remus when he asked to see me."

"Oh my…" Jade looked appalled.

"Yup," Harry sighed, "looks like I'm going to have to wait 'til I can see them again."

"Yea, it'll only be for another, what, week. The time will fly by…" Ashley reassured Harry.

Harry smiled bleakly, "I sure hope it does…for my sanity and yours…I hope it does…"

* * *

Authoresses Notes: Hey guys! This has got to be my fastest update! I promise in the next chapter there will be the long awaited reunion of godfather and godson so you'll all just have to wait until I feel like updating again! Haha! Anyways, thanks to everyone who takes the time to read and review my story! One last note, I've come across a small spoof animation of Harry Potter, it has got to be one of the silliest but strangely amusing things I have ever seen. Go to: 


	17. New Issues

Previous Chapter:

"_Yup," Harry sighed, "looks like I'm going to have to wait 'til I can see them again."_

"_Yea, it'll only be for another, what, week. The time will fly by…" Ashley reassured Harry. Harry smiled bleakly, "I sure hope it does…for my sanity and yours…I hope it does…"_

Chapter Seventeen: Finding the Den 

The week leading up to Sirius and Remus's eminent return was one of the longest weeks and the Harry had to endure. Time seemed to be going extremely slowly, as if taunting him. The American friends often went out together, enjoying their time in England, but their main purpose was to try and distract Harry from thinking moping about until Sirius and Remus's arrival. Michael and Jade had several meetings to go to regarding the war and always came back to share their news.

One night before Sirius and Remus were due back, Michael and Jade returned from one of their 'war' meetings fairly late at night looking particularly worried.

"What was this meeting about?" Harry asked as Michael and Jade collapsed onto a couch each. Natalie conjured up some tea for everyone and they all took it gratefully.

Michael sighed and looked at Harry, "you're not going to like this…"

Harry looked suspiciously at the pair of them, "what is it?"

"We think we have a problem with the Dark Lord." Jade replied gravely.

"What could that be?" Natalie asked.

"Well, the Dark Lord isn't really a dark lord…more like a dark lordess or dark mistress, as she calls herself…"

"What the…a female? The Dark Lord's a woman?" Harry queried, thrown by this new piece of information.

"Yup, and we're certain that she's one of Voldemort's Death Eaters." Michael replied tiredly, rubbing his forehead with his free hand.

"Shit…that's right! I remember at Diagon Alley…one of the Dark Lord…mistresses henchmen said something about bringing Severus in and that it would please his master but he said that she would be happy that he brought in the traitor…" Harry exclaimed.

Jade sighed, "she's calling herself Mistress Serpentine and her followers are her 'snakelings'…jeez, she has some major issues…"

The others laughed at Jade's truthful statement about the names.

Harry stayed silent, clearly thinking about the new information. "The only female Death Eater that I can think of being able to lead another 'muggle-cleansing' would be Bellatrix Lestrange…Narcissia Malfoy is the only other Death Eater I can think of but she just doesn't seem like the type to raise and lead a dark army…" Harry finally said.

Michael looked forlorn, "that's what we thought too, but until we can actually see her, we won't be able to prove it. All we can do now is send in some of our Aurors and hope that they can help sort this out."

"Are there any other countries that are sending in their Aurors?" Grace asked.

"So far, England's got the help of America, France, Australia and Spain. New Zealand, Germany, India and China have promised Aurors, but only when the fighting gets real bad. Other countries have chosen to stay away from this battle, only until it becomes an international problem. I don't think that it will get to a stage where we do have to call in more troops." Jade answered.

"Germany and Russia? Fighting alongside Britain and America? That doesn't seem likely…" Grace exclaimed in concern.

"You're forgetting that this is a wizarding war…or battle rather. Wizards don't have the same problems with their fellow countries like muggles do because there has never been a war waged against another country. Wizards stay out of muggle wars but they will step in if it needs to be done." Steve explained.

"Oh…"

Ashley, who was curled up on the couch next to her Dad, yawned tiredly. The adults smiled softly.

"I suppose we'll call it a night then…" Michael offered.

"Yea, we got to get this one to bed," Jade said, looking fondly at her only child.

"Harry?" Steve asked.

"Yea?"

"What's happening tomorrow?"

Harry frowned slightly, "I don't know actually, I think Severus is going to pick me and Nat up from here then take us to Sirius and Remus's place."

Natalie threw a sharp, worried look at Harry, "are you sure you want me to come? I mean, I thought you'd just want to talk alone with your godfather and Remus…"

Harry grasped her hand, "I'm going to need you there…if you don't mind, I'd like to introduce my godfather to my lovely fiancé!" Harry said with a grin.

"If you're sure…"

"I'm positive!"

"Well, I think we should all get a good night's sleep, we're going to need to be ready for anything to happen. Who knows what could happen, with Dumbledore so keen on getting you back, we're going to have to be on our guard if Snape does come. Dumbledore can easily track Snape if he found out what was happening." Michael said.

"Too true" Harry agreed, "well, night all!"

Harry, Natalie, Jade and Steve (who was leading a half-asleep Ashley) bid the older Hawkins goodnight and left to their own rooms.

* * *

"Shush!" hissed a voice, clearly of feminine tones.

"I'm being quiet already!" whispered another female.

It was painfully obvious that they were both up to something as the both of them had a huge, red bucket in their hands. A slight sloshy noise could be heard from within them as the two of them made their way to a slightly open door.

They carefully opened it so it was wide enough to allow them both passage through it, smirking mischievously.

The older of the two sighed heavily, "this doesn't feel right, I feel like I'm betraying my fiancé somehow…"

The younger replied; "if you want, I could just do it by myself, you won't have to do anything"

"…and let you have all the fun? I think not young lady! He may be my husband-to-be but I sure as hell am not going to let him stay in bed for all of today! Especially this day of all days! So now I have a valid excuse, I'm not really doing anything wrong…because in fact, I'm helping him to get up feeling ready and refreshed for a beautiful day!"

The younger snorted softly, "alright then, take your positions!" she commanded.

The elder began the countdown, she whispered; "in five…four…three…two…one!" and with that both women gleefully dumped their buckets of water upon an unsuspecting Harry Potter who was enjoying a good night's sleep.

"Arghhhh! Whu'zar?" he yelled, as he jolted straight out of bed. He sat up but was disoriented as he blinked water out of his eyes, thus resulting in his falling out of bed.

Both of the culprits; Natalie Hawkins and Ashley Wilson were clutching their sides on the floor, laughing until tears fell out of their eyes at the sight that the greatest wizard to ever have lived made, as he tried vainly to detangle himself from his mess of bed sheets.

"Grr…I'll get you back for that!" Harry promised, "I'm not the son, godson and nephew of three marauders for nothing you know!"

* * *

Natalie, Ashley and a now dry Harry disguised as Evan reached the older Hawkins' room where all the friends decided to meet every morning. The two older couples finally managed to wheedle of Harry, Natalie and Ashley about the morning's events which led to another eruption in laughter.

"Damn, I wish I was there to see that!" Michael finally managed to get out through his laughter.

"Yea, you would, I'll bet. How about we get you the full experience, complete with two buckets of water for a wake up call?" Harry asked mischievously with a carefully concealed glint in his eye.

"Ahh…on second thought…I'll pass."

This sent everyone into a fresh bout of laughter.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it," Grace said as she rose from her seat to answer the door. Seconds later she reappeared in the room with Severus Snape in tow.

"Severus!" Harry said joyously, as he rushed up to greet the man that he came to respect.

Severus nodded his head, "Harry?"

"Oh right, disguising charms," Harry quickly removed them at Snape's confused look. "How did you manage to elude Dumbledore? I'd imagine he's not too pleased with you at the moment…did he cause you any trouble?" Harry asked concerned.

"He did try to force me to tell him where Remus and Sirius were but that didn't work. Then he tried to convince me to retrieve you, again, that didn't work. I've been staying at my family home; the wards there are old and very strong. Not to mention the house is unplottable, so Dumbledore had no choice but to leave me be."

Harry sighed in relief. "That's good to hear. So is Sirius and Remus back? Can we go? Please?" Harry could barely contain his glee.

Snape gazed coolly at Harry's barely concealed enthusiasm. "Yes Harry, they are back and yes we can go. Are you ready?"

Harry could've hugged the man. "Can Nat please come?"

"I see no reason why she shouldn't. After you get yourself reacquainted, Sirius and Remus will probably follow you everywhere!" Snape quipped. "If you don't mind me asking, but what is your relation to everyone here?"

"I'm one of Harry's patient's sir." Ashley answered for Harry.

Snape raised a questioning eyebrow at Harry who shrugged and replied; "I'm a muggle doctor, I help those with cancer."

"We're just friends of Harry's from America, and parents to this little rascal" Steve answered for himself and Jade, looking pointedly at Ashley when he made his last comment.

"Grace and I are Harry's soon-to-be parents-in-law." Michael said proudly.

"Which leaves me, his better half, the joy of his life, the wonderful woman, and his fiancé!" Natalie exclaimed happily.

"You're engaged!"

Harry laughed, "Yea, but I don't now what the hell possessed me to fall in love with her but I did."

Snape smiled, genuinely happy for Harry, "well, I believe congratulations are in order!" he glanced at his watch, "hurry, we're late, Sirius and Remus are expecting me to be there by now, but don't worry; I didn't tell them I was bringing you. "

"Alight then, thanks again Severus…for all of this."

"Not a problem, you deserve this for all you've been through…well, goodbye, it was pleasant meeting everyone." Snape said to Michael, Grace, Steve, Jade and Ashley.

A chorus of farewells were directed at them as Snape pulled off his snake ring which Harry and Natalie both took a told of.

"Marauder's Den" Snape said as the three of them were transported away.

* * *

They landed with a thump on a patch of grass 20 meters form the cottage. Snape looked at Harry critically, "are you ready for this Harry?" he asked sternly.

Harry smiled a bit shakily, "yea I am, I've wanted this for so long now…"

Snape placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and grasped it gently, he nodded then let go. Harry glanced at Natalie who smiled in return. Harry took a deep breath and walked slowly to the front door. He was in no rush like he was a week ago, now that he had time to get used to the fact that his godfather was still alive and it helped that his adrenaline wasn't racing like it was after his confrontation with Dumbledore.

As he reached the door he could hear a very loud conversation that was slightly muffled by the walls of the cottage.

He knocked hard on the door, comforted by the fact that Natalie was right behind him.

"I'll get it!" Harry heard a male's voice yell. He heard something crash from within the house and grew a bit concerned. He looked back at Snape who seemed to be in disbelief as he muttered back to Harry; "Shit! I forgot that those two buffoons get drunk just before your birthday…"

At Harry's blank look, Snape elaborated further; "it was the mutt's idea, he said that we should all celebrate your birthday for you and in turn, get drunk in spite of your imprisonment after your 16th birthday. Don't ask me, I don't even understand the logic that drives those two now. With each passing year they spend more time drunk to the lead up of your birthday."

They snapped their attention back to the closed door, as they heard another crash then a male's voice cursing loudly, "shit" he had said.

The door swung wide open revealing behind it the one person that Harry had believed to be dead for 20 years. The person that Harry was most anxious to meet and one of the only people that Harry truly loved and cared for.

His shoulder length, jet black hair was arrayed wildly as it slightly obscured the man's vision. Using his hand, he pushed it out of the way and opened his mouth to greet his visitors.

"'Lo! Hows may I be helping you's?" He slurred, swaying dangerously as he grasped the door for support.

"Sirius? Sirius, it's me….Harry…" Harry replied hesitantly.

"Nah! You're no Harry. Harry's gone, poof, he disappeared," Sirius answered back.

Harry raised his hair from his forehead, exposing the scar that became legendary, "Padfoot…Snuffles, it is me. You're godson, Harry Potter." Harry exclaimed.

"Merlin's balls! Harry!" Sirius yelled as he finally toppled over in a drunken heap.

"Well…that's definitely not how I expected the lovely reunion between me and my godfather. I kind of pictured a scene when he wasn't utterly smashed…"

* * *

Authoresses Notes: I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner, though I don't really have an excuse this time, apart form the fact that I'm just lazy. Ah well. Again; big thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I'm sorry that the chapter isn't longer especially with the fact that Harry has finally met up with Sirius. Expect a lot of explaining in the next chapter.

**Fire-Pawz**


	18. Reunion at the Den

Previous Chapter:

"_Merlin's balls! Harry!" Sirius yelled as he finally toppled over in a drunken heap. _

"_Well…that's definitely not how I expected the lovely reunion between me and my godfather. I kind of pictured a scene when he wasn't utterly smashed…"_

Chapter Eighteen: Reunion at the Den

Snape sighed, "I'm sorry Harry, I should've realized this was going to happen."

Harry wave the apology aside, "no harm done really…" Harry moved down to try and haul Sirius up. "Merlin, what does this oaf eat?"

"He's called a dead weight that needs to go on a diet. Move aside." Snape ordered. He pulled out his wand from the inside of his robes. With a quick flick of his wand and a whispered incantation, Sirius was suspended in the air by an invisible force. "Why didn't you just use magic?" Snape asked Harry.

"It's been so long since I relied on magic to do everyday things…it's going to take a while until I can do that again…"

Before Snape could respond, a slurred voice called down from the doorway that was on their right.

"Siri…who's there? Is it Sevvie?"

Snape growled at the nickname as Harry and Natalie tried vainly to suppress their laughter.

"Remus it's me. Sirius collapsed. If you ever call me by that foul nickname again, drunk or not, I will use you entrails as potions ingredients!" Snape yelled.

The sound of light laughter and a can being opened followed Snape's threats. It was then accompanied by a loud thump.

"I think Remus has finally reached his limit. He seems to be able to hold his alcohol better then Sirius here. It may have something to do with his lycanthropy," Snape mused.

He then directed Sirius's floating form down the hallway and into the door where Remus's voice had come from. Harry and Natalie followed after the potions professor.

The room they found themselves in looked like it had definitely seen better days. Scattered on the furniture were empty bottles of muggle beers. The odd firewhisky bottle was spotted in the mess. There were crumbs of various foods on the wooden floors, and snoozing amongst the rubble lay Remus Lupin.

"Good lord, it looks like these two went all out" said an astonished Natalie Hawkins, as she gingerly stepped around the mess.

Snape shook his head in disbelief, and then gestured at the cluttered royal blue sofa to Harry. Harry understood the unasked request, and with a wave of his hand, accompanied by the now familiar white glow, the litter that had occupied the sofa was banished into a large black rubbish bag that Harry conjured at the same time.

Snape directed Sirius above the sofa and lay him down. He then flicked his wand towards Remus and levitated him onto another sofa that had been cleaned by Harry. Natalie pulled out her wand to help Harry clean the room.

As they cleaned, Harry took the time to observe the two unconscious men before him. The constant monthly werewolf transformations had clearly taken their toll on Harry's old professor. His hair had turned completely silvery-grey. He looked older then his actual 56 years. The wrinkles on his pale face did not make him look any younger. To Harry's happiness, Remus seemed to have come into a bit of money if the state of his robes were anything to go by. They were no longer shabby and faded robes that Remus used to wear, but well-pressed modest-looking ones.

Sirius, too, seemed to have aged beyond his years. Although his hair retained its usual black shade, his posture, even when asleep, screamed of weariness, this Harry noted sadly. There was a sense of unkemptness about Sirius, with the stubble growing across his face and matted hair that only seemed to prove it. It wouldn't take an expert to realize that the years had not been kind to the once light-hearted Marauders.

Snape went into the kitchen that was adjoined to the room and grabbed to vials of a pale green potion and two vials of a muddy brown potion. Harry cast an enquiring look at Snape.

"Sobering potion and hangover cure. Thank Merlin these two keep these in stock."

When the room was finally restored to its original state, Snape asked Harry and Natalie to wait in the corner until he revived Remus and Sirius.

"Ennervate," Snape's spell shot out at Remus, causing the man to wake up with a groan.

Spotting Snape, he grinned in delight, "you came! Didn't think you really join I and Siri…whoops, I mean Siri and I…" Remus then looked at Snape with confusion evident on his face, "What was I talking 'bout before?"

"Here" Snape thrust the vial of pale green potion towards Remus who took it without complaint. A few seconds later, after Remus swallowed the potion, he looked a bit more coherent until he grimaced in pain and grabbed his head. Snape then waved the brown potion under Remus' nose, who snatched it and downed it quickly. After swallowing it with a bit of difficulty, he conjured a glass of water with the wand he retrieved from the coffee table, and washed the potion down.

"Thanks Severus. Sorry about all that though…" Remus said with a sheepish expression.

Snape quirked his eyebrow upwards, "as long as I don't have to do this again-"

"-of course not. Thanks again. Err…what was that news you were going to tell us? Your note said it was urgent" Remus said when his memory returned.

"Let me wake Sirius first." Snape then repeated the process of speeding up the time it took Sirius to sober up with the green potion and then curing the eventual hangover with the brown potion.

"Ugh, that stuff's awful!" Sirius exclaimed after he too, washed the hangover cure down with water.

"If you didn't decide to get stupidly drunk, then the potion wouldn't be needed" Snape retorted.

"It's nice to see you too Sevvie!" Snape growled at Sirius, his hand moving towards his forgotten wand.

"Severus! You said you had something to tell us!" Remus reminded Snape, in hope of dispelling the rising argument.

Just as Snape was about to reply, Sirius jumped up as if shocked.

"Harry!" he yelled, "Harry was here! He was at the door!" Sirius made to run to the front door when Remus shouted at him to stop.

"Sirius," Remus began delicately, "you were drunk…you probably were just seeing things…"

"But…I saw Harry," Sirius looked so defeated that Natalie chocked back a sob at the old Marauder's expression. "You're right…why would he come here? How would he know that we…that we didn't betray him as well? Oh Merlin…" Sirius sunk onto the sofa with his head in his hands. Just as Sirius was about to reach for the firewhisky bottle that was still on the table, Snape grasped his wrist.

"Don't you dare Black!" the two Marauders were stilled when Snape returned to using Sirius's last name. "For once you weren't hallucinating…"

"WHAT!" Remus and Sirius yelled and jumped out of their seats, intent on beating the information out of Snape if they had to.

"Look behind you for the love of Merlin!"

"HARRY!" Remus cried out when he spotted Harry. The old werewolf ran to Harry to embrace his nephew.

Harry smiled with tears in his eyes and returned Remus' embrace.

"Hey Remus…I guess it's been a while…"

Remus only tightened his grip on Harry. "I'm…I'm so sorry Harry-"

"-what for?" asked a bewildered Harry.

"For not being there…at the trial. I should've been there, to let you know…I never believed you did it!"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Remus, nothing at all!" Harry said forcefully.

Remus finally relinquished his hold on Harry and smiled ecstatically at him, the old werewolf was crying unashamedly. Harry returned Remus' grin but it was soon replaced with a look of concern when he saw Sirius. Sirius had fallen back onto the sofa, looking so lost.

Harry knelt in front of Sirius and whispered his name softly.

"Harry?" Sirius asked looking so unsure of what he was seeing was real.

"Hey Siri…how are you?"

Sirius reached out with a trembling hand toward Harry. Harry stayed perfectly still, allowing Sirius to take his time. When Sirius's hand came in contact with Harry's cheek, tears began to well up in his blue eyes.

"You're really here?"

"Yeah I am Siri…" Harry whispered. That seemed to be enough for the animagus, as he latched onto his godson as if his life depended on it.

"Oh Merlin, it's really you Harry!" Sirius sobbed onto Harry's shoulders.

Harry, too, was crying in joy at finally being reunited with his thought to be deceased godfather.

Natalie was quietly crying in the corner as she watched the touching reunion before her. A handkerchief was passed to her by Snape who looked rather touched by the scene himself, not that he'd ever admit it. Remus was grinning in delight as he took in the joy on both Harry and Sirius' faces. It was hard not to be affected by the two.

SMACK

"Owww! Sirius! What the hell!" Harry yelled after Sirius clipped the back of his head.

"That's for not telling me where you were, and making me get wrinkles!" Sirius smirked at his bemused godson. Harry childishly stuck his tongue out at Sirius who couldn't help but laugh. Remus, Natalie, and even Snape couldn't help but laugh at the two.

After the group managed to calm their emotions, Sirius and Remus finally managed to notice that Natalie was still there.

"Excuse me, not to be rude. But, who are you?" Remus asked Natalie.

"I'm Natalie Hawkins-"

"-my fiancé" Harry interjected.

Remus looked lost for words. Sirius's jaw dropped. Snape laughed.

"You're…you're…what sorry!" Sirius finally managed to splutter out.

"My fiancé" Harry repeated happily.

Remus, the ever practical of the two, said; "Well, that is unexpected! Congratulations. How did you two meet by the way?"

Natalie smiled, "We met at New York Central Hospital. I was the receptionist and Harry was the newbie Doctor. The rest, as they say, is history."

Sirius jumped up and whooped in delight! "Woohoo!" he grabbed Natalie into a hug and pulled Harry into it as well. "Welcome to our happy little family!"

"How did you wind up in New York?" Remus asked Harry after Sirius's celebration ended.

Harry smiled sadly. "I didn't want to stay here after everything. So I packed my things and left to the first place that came to mind. How did you two end up here anyway?" Harry asked, taking the focus off him.

"When Sirius fell back form the Veil, we spent the years leading up to the Final Battle trying to find any loophole we could to get you out. Dumbledore," Sirius growled at this part, "managed to get in our way every damn time! Fudge changed a lot of the laws just to keep you locked up…"

Harry merely nodded at this part, "I'd expect no more from him."

"We stayed until the end, no matter what we did, we couldn't help…I'm so sorry" Remus said.

"None of this is your fault at all Remus…Sirius; you're not to blame either!" Harry said.

"Thanks Harry…I still wish we could've done more. We stayed to help the Order fight the Death Eaters but when we saw you leave, yes, we were at Azkaban…the whole Order was, we didn't want anything to do with the others anymore, so we packed up and left as well. Severus has been our contact to the outside world and as we've found out recently, he's not too bad a guy…" Sirius grinned when Snape glared at his comment. "Its times like these when you realize who bloody pointless the house system is at Hogwarts…it's just promoting stereotypes to kids. As you grow up, you hear about how all Slytherins are evil dark lord minions, Hufflepuffs are supposed to be the cast-offs, Ravenclaws have no social lives apart from their books, and Gryffindors is the house of heroes. Sev, you would've been a great friend to have aback at school."

Snape was gaping at Sirius in shock, "you know Sirius that was probably the most intelligent thing I've ever heard coming form you…"

"I second that" Remus added.

"Oi, I've said plenty of intelligent things before!"  
"Like what?" Snape asked.

"Like…err…alright then, you got me…" A blushing Sirius conceded defeat to Snape and Remus' point.

Harry couldn't help but smile. He was truly back with the people he really cared about.

* * *

Authoresses Notes: Hey everyone! I'm back, woohoo! As you can see I've started up my story again as I finally sat down and planned how I wanted my story to be. So now, I have a rough outline of the rest of the story and I'm quite happy with it. I have re-edited the previous chapters, so there will be little details here and there that are different. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers who continue to encourage me to write this story even though I gave up on it before. Hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will hopefully be out within the month. Any kind of announcements regarding this story will probably be put up on my profile page, so if I haven't updated in a while, then I'll probably have my reason typed up there.

**Fire-Pawz**


	19. Mistakes

Previous Chapter:

"_Oi, I've said plenty of intelligent things before!"  
__  
"Like what?" Snape asked._

"_Like…err…alright then, you got me…" A blushing Sirius conceded defeat to Snape and Remus' point._

_Harry couldn't help but smile. He was truly back with the people he really cared about. _

Chapter Nineteen: Mistakes

The group stayed at Sirius and Remus' house for several hours, spending the time catching up with each other's lives and getting to know the people they didn't. Harry explained to Severus, Remus, and Sirius how he came about the knowledge that he did during his stay in Azkaban. In turn, the three of them told Harry about Sirius's miraculous escape from the Veil.

"I don't really know what was happening…" Sirius admitted, "one minute, I was dueling Bellatrix, and the next thing I knew, I was falling…all I could hear was screaming and suddenly I was in unbearable pain until I finally blacked out. When I regained consciousness I could hear voices that seemed so far away but all I could see was blackness. There was nothing else there; it was bloody unnerving to say the least. I can't even remember how long I spent wandering around-"

"Three months…" Remus supplied.

"Ah, alright then, I walked around for three months trying to find the voices. Every now and then, there was a flash of pain, but none of the episodes lasted longer then a minute or two I think." Sirius admitted with a shudder. "I kept trying to walk towards the voices that I heard but there was something holding me back, it was like I was tied to a piece of rope that wouldn't let me go a step forward without dragging me two steps back."

Harry and Natalie listened raptly to Sirius's tale.

"The day I fell back out of the Veil, I heard someone calling for me…Harry, I swear it was you."

Harry nodded slowly, "I think it was me…it was during the first time Voldemort's visions got to me during my stay in Azkaban. I nearly lost it then…I don't remember what I said, but I know I was calling for anyone to help…" Harry was shaking slightly as he recalled the day.

"Harry…love. What did you see?" Natalie asked as she held onto Harry's hand.

Harry drew a shaky breath, "Voldemort was attacking a muggle village. They had no mercy for any of the children…none at all."

Remus gasped when he remembered the scene that was left at the village that Harry was talking about. It was one of the most devastating sites that the war had left, and Remus couldn't even begin to imagine the pain that Harry went through having to watch the gruesome torture of those muggles, when the aftermath alone was enough to make Remus sick to his stomach.

"I just needed someone to be there…" Harry trailed off. Sirius obviously had heard enough and grabbed Harry into a hug.

"Well you're not alone any more Harry, and you won't be again!" Sirius vowed.

"Thanks Siri"

Natalie turned her wrist up and checked her watch. "Wow, it's six o'clock!" she exclaimed, "We'd better let the others know that we're okay."

"Yeah. Hey, do you guys want to come and meet everyone else?" Harry asked Sirius, Remus and Severus.

"Only if we're not intruding…" Remus replied.

"Not a chance, they've been wanting to meet you as well." Harry waved their misgivings away as he stood up slowly, cracking a few bones as he stretched. Natalie made a face at that.

Remus quickly pulled out his wand to banish the drinks and snacks that they had eaten throughout the day into the kitchen.

"Err, how do we get there?" Sirius asked, "Floo, apparating?"

"I guess I'll just get us all there," Harry said. "Everyone grab hands and in a circle" he ordered.

Severus and Sirius took hand reluctantly, "this isn't very manly you know…" Sirius stated to the others amusement.

"Believe me, I'm not taking joy in this either Sirius, so shut up and let Harry get us there quickly!" Severus snapped.

Harry quickly tapped into his elemental abilities, closing his eyes; he mentally followed the link between his magical core to the offsite that held his elemental powers. There were three orbs that were all half the size of his pure magic core. One orb was flickering with deep reds, yellows and oranges; signifying Harry's fire elemental core. The other orb was a wispy green with flecks of light blue and white; Harry's wind elemental core. The last orb was solid black and on close inspection, was smaller then the first two orbs; the shadow orb. Tapping into his fire orb, Harry siphoned off a quarter of it to surround the group in flames, enclosing them in a secure sphere of fire. Harry switched to his wind orb. Using a chunk of his power, he created a small whirlwind outside the sphere of fire. Harry forced the two elements together and in a flash of fire and a gust of wind, the group found themselves in Harry and Natalie's hotel room.

"Merlin!" Sirius exclaimed, "That was so cool. What was it?"

"You're an elemental?!" Severus exclaimed.

"Yeah," Harry admitted.

Remus frowned in thought, "Fire was the sphere, and then wind I'm guessing, transported us here. You used fire to secure a small area that would be transported?"

"That's it! How'd you know?" Harry asked.

"Guessed," Remus said with a wry grin, "and I've done a bit of research on elementals."

"Can you control any others?" Sirius asked, practically oozing excitement.

Harry laughed as he slowly began to lower the sphere of fire and stop the wind swirling around them. "Just shadow" he admitted.

Severus and Remus looked at Harry in amazement as he continued to lower the dome of protection of fire to reveal their hotel room.

Natalie gasped.

Harry looked at their hotel room in shock.

"What the hell happened here?" Sirius swore.

The room was a bomb-site. The bed had been upturned. All of Harry and Natalie's belongings were scattered around the room. Their suitcases thrown open and all the doors in the hotel room were open. Someone was obviously trying to find something.

Harry swore loudly and ran out the door into the hallway, not bothering to change his appearance back to Evan.

He unlocked the door to the senior Hawkins' room only to find a scene similar to his own room. "Michael! Grace!" Harry called desperately.

A gasp behind him alerted Harry to the fact that his fiancé was standing in shock outside the room. "Mum…Dad?" Natalie half asked.

Harry shook his head miserably. Natalie crumpled to the floor. Sirius, Remus and Severus came up behind Natalie as Harry tried to soothe her fears.

"It looks like there were about six people here." Severus stated. He quickly examined the room of Michael and Grace. "There was a fight here." He pointed to the scorch marks on the walls. "I'm assuming who ever came here to kidnap your friends knew they were in for a fight and planned accordingly."

"You're not helping them" Remus hissed to Severus as he gestured to the grieving Natalie on the floor.

"Shit!" Severus swore as he caught sight of a ripped purple robe.

"Damnit! How the hell did Serpentine's followers know to come here!?" Sirius asked bewildered.

"This doesn't make sense…Sirius, help her" Harry asked his Godfather who immediately gathered Natalie into his arms and rocked her still sobbing form.

Harry stood up and went down the hallway again, this time to the Wilson family's room. Their room also showed signs of a struggle, there was a speck of blood on the floor to Harry's growing horror. "Steve! Jade! Ashley!" Harry called desperately. A sob came from within one of the walls. Harry rushed towards it. "Hello?" he called again.

"Harry?" a small voice asked hopefully.

"Ashley! Is that you?"

"Harry!" she replied. "Mum put a masking charm on my door to make it look like a wall. I'm locked in!"

"Hold on Ash, I'm coming." Harry yelled back.

Severus, Remus, Sirius and a now calmed Natalie came in the room behind Harry, drawn in by the shouting they heard.

Harry waved his hand over the wall until it turned a blinding white. Satisfied, Harry stood back and concentrated at the spot at which his hand brightened up at. With one flick of his wrist, a door materialized before them, and with a second flick, the door handle clicked and the door flew open.

"Harry!" Ashley cried as she ran full force into him. Harry grabbed her in a firm hug. Natalie ran towards the two and joined in for a three-way hug. "Oh thank Merlin you're alright" Harry exclaimed as he quickly checked Ashley over for any injuries.

"What happened Ash? Do you see who did this? Where they wearing purple robes?" Natalie asked the slightly distraught teenager.

Ashley nodded, "You guys had just left and we decided to go for a trip back into Diagon Alley, so me, mum, and dad came back here to get our stuff. When we went back into the hallway, there were people coming out of your rooms and they went into Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins' rooms. Dad told mum to hide me and then he went out to help Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins. Mum hid me in my room and told me not to come out until you guys found me. She said that she knew that people were going to come after us. I could hear them fighting. I think there were two of them in here. I'm pretty sure mum managed to hex a man pretty bad 'cause I heard him yell. After that, it went quiet and I've been waiting in here since. But I don't know what colored robes they were wearing…"

Harry was shaking throughout Ashley's recount of the event. Natalie was still holding onto Ashley and the other three men all looked furious at what had happened.

"Did you manage to hear any names or anything?" Remus asked gently.

Ashley pondered his question for a while before answering, "I head someone call someone Kingsry…Kingsby…something like that. They were saying that they needed Moody's help…" Ashley replied shakily.

The glass in the kitchen shattered while the windows rattled in their panes. Harry stood there, white-faced and beyond furious. "Dumbledore" He hissed out.

Remus nodded solemnly, "it looks like he'd stoop to anything to get Harry's help…even this."

"But why kidnap my parents and Jade and Steve?"

"Because he knew that I'd go after whoever took them…he wasn't counting on Ash being here though, otherwise I would've gone after Serpentine…and if I had to, I would've gone to Dumbledore for help." Harry answered.

"How did he find out it that you were here?" Sirius asked.

"Last week when we were transported to Grimmauld Place, Granger and McGonagall were there. They wanted to know who we were and what we were in England for." Harry answered.

"Oh no!" Natalie cried out, "I told them I was with American International Correspondence! They probably figured it out form there!"

"They would've figured out that I was traveling with you guys anyway. It's not your fault." Harry stated, successfully interpreting Natalie's distress.

"That's good then." Severus said.

"How is that a good thing!?" Ashley screamed.

Severus looked undeterred by Ashley's outburst and replied; "It's a good thing because we now know where your families are being held."

"Ohh" Ashley looked ashamed.

"This is what they want isn't it?" Remus asked the group, "It's a trap for Harry. They're taking the others hostage as bait for Harry…when he gets to Headquarters to ask for help, they'll probably take him by surprise..."

Harry sighed, "Looks like it. Damn Dumbledore! Trap or no trap, I'm going."

"Do you even have a plan?" Severus asked as Harry moved towards the door.

"Yup. Blow the door down, yell at everyone, threaten them then get Michael, Grace, Steve and Jade out of there."

"You're plan is anything but subtle."

"I'm a Gryffindor…what do you expect?"

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I suppose it'll work. Might I suggest back-up?"

"Well, I'm coming anyway!" Natalie exclaimed. Sirius and Remus also agreed to coming.

"Me too!" Ashley piped up.

"Ash, it'll be dangerous…I don't really-" Harry was cut off by a furious blonde teenager.

"-I'm going to help my parents Harry! And you can't stop me!"

Severus' eyebrow rose significantly at Ashley's statement, expecting Harry to flat out refuse the girl.

Instead, Harry just gave a small laugh, "I should've expected that…Alright, you can come but you have to do as we tell you. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Okay then. Everyone grab hands again." Harry ordered.

The group did as he asked after Ashley ran into her room to retrieve her wand.

In a burst of elemental magic, the group found themselves outside number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I thought they had the fidilius charm on this place?" Harry asked Sirius as it was clear that everyone could see the house.

"They did, but I made them tear them down. Being owner and all that of the place has its advantages," He replied with a grin.

Harry smirked, "I doubt that that went down well with Dumbledore"

"Not a chance…" Sirius said with an eerie smile.

"So what's the real plan?" Severus asked.

"We could just improvise?" Sirius suggested.

Severus' response was a mere condescending look that had Sirius ready to hex him out of sheer annoyance.

Harry shook his head, "No, I've got a better one…"

* * *

Authoresses Notes: Thanks heaps to my readers and reviewers! I love you all (in a purely platonic way). I'm sad to say that I don't think that the next chapter will be out as soon as everyone may hope. I'm in the middle of revising for my final exams and I can't afford the time of typing up a new chapter as they are in less then two weeks and run until the end of November. Bear with me please as I will not abandon this story again. I can promise that another chapter will be out no later then mid-December (cause I'm on holiday then grin). 

**Fire-Pawz**


	20. Desperate Measures

Previous Chapter:

"_So what's the real plan?" Severus asked._

"_We could just improvise?" Sirius suggested._

_Severus' response was a mere condescending look that had Sirius ready to hex him out of sheer annoyance._

_Harry shook his head, "No, I've got a better one…"_

Chapter Twenty: Desperate Measures

"So you're expecting to just waltz into the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, find your friends in one of the many rooms and leave without any interference by the Order?" Severus sneered.

Harry and Sirius looked at each other and in unison, turned back to Severus and replied; "Yes".

Severus shook his head in disbelief. "Gryffindors" he murmured to Natalie's growing amusement.

The group has just finalized their plan of action to get the senior Hawkins and Wilson's out of the Order's Headquarters, to Severus's chagrin, there wasn't much to it. The plan was utterly 'Gryffindor.'

"Surely something as delicate as a rescue operation should be a bit less suicidal? Especially since the suicidal action is going to be on my part…" Severus muttered the last part to himself.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Sirius asked cheekily.

Severus opened his mouth to comment, but thought better of it and just gave up.

Satisfied that Sirius and Severus weren't going to erupt into a massive verbal spar, Harry turned to Remus and Ashley.

Ashley was just coming back from outside of number 8 Grimmauld Place after she had discreetly collected an object to be turned into a portkey by Remus who was concentrating rather furiously on a mangled hose pipe trying to charm it.

"Portus!" Remus said forcefully, jabbing his wand at the offending object just as Ashley deposited a third item. Remus then turned to the newspaper that Ashley had dropped and charmed that too.

"Is that all we'll need?" Remus asked, looking quite exhausted. Creating a single portkey was difficult for the average wizard, but three was pushing for complete magical reserve depletion.

"Yeah, that should do it. Thanks Remus." Harry replied.

Remus nodded and handed Natalie's wand back to her. He had to use Natalie's as hers did not alert the British Ministry of Magic to portkey creation; this was because in America, the laws for portkey's were a lot more relaxed.

Severus, seeing that Remus was done, turned to him for support. "Remus, you agree with me! This plan of theirs is entirely foolish!"

Remus smiled, "I don't know, I think it may have its merits…as long as you're careful!"

Severus looked shocked, "I believe I've overestimated your intelligence!"

Harry finally decided to step in. "Severus, think of it this way; when the Order finally realize that they've been tricked and that their hostages have been successfully rescued by the very people they should have been prepared against, how will they react? Not to mention, that this plan does not take too much effort…"

Severus looked contemplative. "They'll probably be shaken up that they've been tricked…hmmm…you're seriously going to mess with their confidence. Maybe there's some hope for you Gryffindors after all."

Harry smirked. "Whatever."

"Alright then, if there are no further objections…" Natalie started.

"Can I come in-" Ashley began.

"-NO!" Harry and Natalie said forcefully.

Suppressing a grin as Ashley pouted sullenly, Harry turned to Remus. "Will you be alright waiting here?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Anyway, Ashley is here to help." Remus replied giving Ashley a fond look.

Ashley grinned back happily.

Remus passed a portkey to Harry, Natalie and Ashley for 'back-up.' Remus, Sirius and Severus already had their own permanent ones.

"Thanks" Harry said as he tucked a rolled up newspaper into his inner jacket pocket. Ashley was glaring at her hose pipe come portkey in disdain.

"Red sparks, we need help. Green, we've found them. After 30 minutes, go back home and hope we come back." Harry clarified to everyone's grim agreement.

"It's now or never." Natalie stated as she marched to the front door of number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"See you later guys." Sirius said Remus and Ashley.

"Give them hell for us!" Ashley ordered, it was obvious that the young blonde was furious at her parent's kidnapping.

"Yes ma'am!" Sirius saluted.

Severus glared at Sirius. "Hurry up you fool!"

"Aww, I love you too Sevvie!"

"Didn't know you swung that way Siri…" Harry said with a smirk.

"Why you…"Sirius spluttered while Severus looked extremely affronted.

"Ready?" Harry asked softly once they reached the front door. Severus, Natalie and Sirius nodded to reply.

Severus moved to the door and commanded it open. Harry, Natalie and Sirius slipped in behind him under disillusionment charms. After letting the three in, Severus placed a small wedge of wood in the door to stop it from closing entirely, allowing the others to use the door as an escape route if it was needed.

"Ahh, Severus, what brings you here my dear boy?" Severus swore softly as Albus Dumbledore came up from the basement where the kitchen was situated.

"Albus." He greeted cordially.

"It has been a while since I last saw you. Come into the kitchen, Molly has just made some wonderful apple pie, you must try some." Dumbledore offered.

Severus knew the underlying message to the Headmaster's words and knew that refusing would be detrimental to his health so he just nodded and followed Dumbledore down to the kitchen.

"Shit! Do you think that Severus will be okay?" Sirius whispered in genuine concern.

"Dumbledore won't try anything and if he does…" Harry left the threat hanging.

"Let's go upstairs." Sirius said before moving to the staircase with Harry and Natalie close behind.

* * *

Severus couldn't help but inwardly groan when he found the entire Weasely family, McGonagall, Fletcher, Granger, Tonks, and various other Order members seated around the enlarged dining table. 

Ron's head snapped up when he saw Severus enter. He snarled angrily before diving at the Potion's master to the shock of everyone else.

Severus stepped aside calmly, allowing Ron to stumble past him and straight into the doorway which Ron collided into with a sickening crunch.

"Argh! My nose, you son of a bitch!" Ron swore as be grabbed his bleeding and most likely, broken nose.

"I believe you're the one who foolishly chose to run at me like a raging bull. And you call yourself the best Auror in the past decade…pathetic!"

"Severus" Dumbledore said in warning, "do not antagonize young Ronald further."

_Always favoring your Gryffindors Dumbledore._ Severus thought bitterly, but instead, he replied submissively; "of course Albus, my apologies," and hated himself for it.

Hermione was already healing Ron's broken nose and it snapped back in place with a painful crack.

"Where's Harry you bastard?!" Ron yelled as blood ran down his chin.

Severus gazed at Ron coolly, "I don't know what you're talking about Weasely, how could-"

"-Bullshit! Where is he?" By now Ron was being physically restrained by Fred and George who weren't looking too pleased with their younger brother.

"Why would you care Weasely?" Severus asked harshly.

"Why else you git? He's my best friend-"

"-was your best friend," Severus corrected, taking pleasure in the way many faces contorted into grief as he continued. "You betrayed him Weasely, all of you did," Severus glanced at the Twins who smiled back grimly.

"Harry will understand; he'll forgive us!" Ron persisted.

Severus laughed; it was a hollow chilling laugh that shook at Ron's resolve. "Are you really that foolish to believe that?! You left him to rot in Azkaban for ten years! Ten years Weasely; Harry's had ten years to become bitter to become hateful. Ten years is a lot of time for someone to forget the concept of forgiveness!" _That's for you Harry, now don't say I didn't do anything for you…_

"Wh…Where is he?" Ron's voice shook slightly as he asked.

"Why would I know?"

"Come now Severus, we saw you leave with Harry to see Sirius and Remus. Now where are they?" Dumbledore cut in gently.

"I don't know" Severus replied, looking Dumbledore in the eye.

"You know where Sirius and Remus are?!" Ron exclaimed.

"And if I do?" Severus asked smoothly.

Ron opened his mouth to deliver another angry retort but one of the Twins had already cast a silencing charm on him. Ron glared at his brothers only to cower at the loathing expressions they both gave him.

"Severus, we must find Harry. It is not wise for him to be out in the open during these dark times." Dumbledore pressed.

"What makes you think he needs help? Potter killed Voldemort," several people shuddered, "he can take care of himself."

"As you saw before, Harry has a huge amount of magic within him that he needs to learn to control before he hurts someone" Dumbledore stated, referring to his own meeting with Harry previously.

"He was in complete control of his magic" Severus murmured darkly as he accepted the cup of tea that the angry Weasely matriarch pressed into his hands.

"Drink your tea before it gets cold Severus," Dumbledore ordered softly.

Severus could see people looking at him, trying to be sneaky about it but just failing miserably. It was the only hint he needed to know not to follow Dumbledore's order.

Pursing his lips tightly, Severus pretended to take a sip. Ron's expression was almost predatory as he watched Severus.

"Now Severus, where is Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked, dropping all pretenses as he bound Severus to a chair.

Severus morphed his expression to one that a victim of a truth serum would wear and answered in a monotone voice; "I don't know."  
"Why have you come back?" Moody's gruff voice asked as he limped forward.

"Potter contacted me. His friends have been kidnapped by Serpentine's followers. He's asking for the Order's assistance," Severus replied as Dumbledore looked triumphant.

"How did he contact you?"

"He sent an owl."

"What of Harry's fiancé? Have you seen her since your last meeting" Dumbledore asked as Hermione and Ron both looked surprised that their 'friend' was engaged.

"No."

"Does Harry trust you?"

Severus hesitated before answering; "Yes." He was unsure what Dumbledore would make of his confession.

"Why would Harry trust that slimy git?!" The silencing charm that one of the Twins had cast on Ron had been dispelled by Hermione, who now looked regretful.

"I didn't believe him to be a murderer, even though everyone else he trusted did." Ron looked furious while Hermione looked as if she had been slapped. Guilt was again the main expression on the various Order members' faces. Dumbledore merely scowled slightly and continued his interrogation.

"Where and when did you last see Harry Potter or his fiancé?"

"At an unknown location on the 22nd of July."

Dumbledore looked puzzled, "unknown location?"

"I didn't know where I was therefore it is an unknown location." Severus cheered inwardly as Dumbledore's face twisted in annoyance.

"I know that!" Dumbledore snapped back before addressing the other Order members. "It seems that the serum is starting to wear off as Severus's personality is starting to creep back in."

"Professor…will he remember this?" Hermione's quiet, hesitant voice came.

"In normal circumstances Severus would, but due to the nature of this questioning, it would be best that he didn't."

"What do you mean sir?" Ron asked.

Severus groaned inwardly _Merlin, Weasely can't really be that stupid! Bloody hell, where's Harry and his hero-complex when I need it?!_

"Are you going to obliviate him?" McGonagall asked, looking slightly nauseous.

"It must be done Minerva. For the greater good." Dumbledore replied sagely as he raised his wand and pointed it at Severus's temple. "Forgive me dear boy. Obliviate!"

* * *

Author's notes: Woohoo! I'm on my summer break now and exams are over! Big thanks to all my readers and reviewers!!! Hopefully the next chapter will be up before Christmas…if not, then I'd like to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas!!! 

I've had a few reviews from people who were a tad annoyed with the use of 'Authoresses' instead of 'Author,' I'm sorry about that, I wasn't sure if it was that big a deal but as you can see, I've changed it now.

Help needed: How do I make a name that ends with an 's' (e.g. Severus, Remus or Sirius) show possession? (Does that question make any sense?) Like Harry's is easy enough, but I'm not sure how to write that properly for Severus etc. If anyone can advise me in that, it'd be much appreciated…

**Fire-Pawz**


	21. Rescue

Previous Chapter:

"_Are you going to obliviate him?" McGonagall asked, looking slightly nauseous._

"_It must be done Minerva. For the greater good." Dumbledore replied sagely as he raised his wand and pointed it at Severus's temple. "Forgive me dear boy. Obliviate!"_

Chapter Twenty One: Rescue

"They're not in here!" Natalie whispered to the men along the hallway.

Harry pulled his head out from another room, "not here either."

Sirius came out from a room further down the hallway from Harry and replied negatively towards the voices of the disillusioned forms of Harry and Natalie.

"Where could they be?!" Natalie cried out in frustration. "How many rooms do you have in this damn house anyway?"

Sirius looked contemplative, "I'm not sure actually, never counted. Let's check upstairs." Sirius started up the next set of stairs as Natalie and Harry followed behind. They began their search again, going in and out of the various rooms on the third floor but there was no sight of their friends.

Sirius gazed to the set of stairs leading up to the forth and final floor to number 12 Grimmauld Place, if the Hawkins and Wilson's were really here, then the forth floor was their last hope.

Again, Sirius led Harry and Natalie up the staircase, but he came to an abrupt stop as he cursed softly.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Kingsley!" was the hissed reply, "He's guarding the door to Buckbeak's old room. Wait here-"

"-Sirius, no! Don't do anything…" Harry trailed off as Sirius dropped his disillusionment charm and marched up the stairs to meet Shacklebolt.

"Sirius! When did you get back?" Shacklebolt asked in surprise as he moved forward to shake Sirius' hand in greeting.

Sirius grinned cheerfully as he accepted the handshake. "Just today actually. Albus contacted me when Harry was sighted."

Shacklebolt looked puzzled, "but Albus was always looking for you two…why would he spend time trying to find you if he knew where you were?"

Sirius didn't hesitate and replied, "haven't a clue…I've always thought Albus may be getting a bit senile but he has his reasons. You're best to ask him really…this is the first I've heard about a search for us."

"Hmmm, I think I will."

"Well go on then. Molly's apple pie isn't going to eat itself!" Sirius made a shooing motion towards Shacklebolt who looked confused. "Molly's saved you some and she said its best when it's fresh! You know how that woman is. She told me she's skin me alive if I didn't let you take a break and have some…you'd think she'd want to spend more time in my company seeing as I've been gone for so long…"

Shacklebolt chuckled at Sirius' statement.

"I'll stand guard for you, anyway, Remus wanted to catch up with you, see how things are going in the Ministry." Sirius lied smoothly.

"Thanks Sirius, I shouldn't be too long."

Sirius just smiled and nodded but as soon as Shacklebolt went past him and turned his back to the Marauder, Sirius motioned to Harry to knock the Auror out.

"What the-" Shacklebolt murmured as his sharp eyes caught sight of the shimmer of a disillusionment charm. Before he had the chance to even draw his wand, a jet of white light knocked him out and he fell onto the floor limply.

"Good job!" Sirius congratulated after the disillusionment charms had been dropped.

Harry smirked. "You know Siri, I think Severus is started to rub off on you a bit. That was positively Slytherin."

Sirius merely glared at Harry, mentally promising retribution for the comment.

"It was a lucky guess with the taking over guard thing." Natalie appraised.

"But my dear Natalie, that was no guess-" Harry snorted in disbelief- "I'm just to brilliant for the Order to comprehend!"

"I beg to differ, "Harry cut in, "you're just too moronic for them to understand."

"You wound me!"

Harry went to the door that Sirius was meant to guard and examined it closely before waving his hand over the doorknob while his hand began to emit a glow. "There's just a locking charm on the door…" Harry stated in partial disbelief.

Sirius laughed lightly, "what'd you expect?"

"Well, something more at least…maybe an alarm of some sort?"

"The Order obviously thinks that its enough…but it's good for us." Sirius said.

"Alohomora!" Natalie brandished her wand at the door, obviously getting impatient with the two men. A soft click was the only indication given that the spell had worked. Natalie grasped the handle and swung the door wide open.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw what was happening and he quickly grasped Natalie's arm to pull her down roughly.

CRACK

An old vase had crashed into the door at the height which Natalie's head had been at previously. Chunks of what used to be the beautiful ceramic vase came raining down on Natalie's head.

Sirius had his wand out and was pointing it into the occupied room. "Everyone calm down!" He bellowed.

"Jeez Dad, watch it would you!" Natalie scolded as she straightened up and began to dust herself off.

Michael gaped at his only child, "Natalie! How in the world did you find us?"

Harry peered into the room that held the Order's hostages. There was a large window on the far side of the large bedroom; a king-size four poster bed was in the middle of it all. Grace was the furthest away from the door, standing frightfully by the locked window. Jade stood in front of Grace protectively and Steve was next to Michael, ready to jump the person knocked out by the vase. They all seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when it was Natalie, Harry and Sirius by the door instead of an Order of the Phoenix member.

"Severus is distracting the Order in the kitchen. We've got to hurry!" Natalie hissed.

Harry went to the window which Grace was still standing by and quickly unlocked it. He cast out the signal of green sparks out the window and hoped that Remus and Ashley got the message.

"Where's Ashley?" Jade queried worriedly.

"She's safe; she's with Remus at the moment." Sirius answered.

"Do you know where they're keeping your wands?" Harry asked hopefully, not really expecting them to know. So he was surprised when Michael told him Dumbledore had them.

"Dumbledore's got them; overheard some drunkard saying that to one of those red-heads."

Sirius glanced at Harry, "probably 'Dung. Should we risk it?"

Harry nodded.

Sirius led the way back to the front door of the house after Harry checked the window to see if they could escape from there, but it was too small. The wards around the house still prevented them from appartating, portkeying out of there, and stopped Harry's elemental traveling.

Harry followed behind Sirius with the rescued four behind him. Natalie brought up the read just incase an Order member somehow got the unarmed group from behind.

They passed the unconscious form of Kingsley Shacklebolt and proceeded down the stairs.

"Quickly guys, through here!" Sirius began to usher the rescued people through the front door after he had removed the wedge that Severus had placed there earlier. "Remus and Ashley both have portkeys that'll take you back to my place."

Remus and Ashley were both waiting on the front porch.

Jade and Steve both rushed toward their daughter and grabbed her in a three-way hug. "Mom, Dad! I'm alright!" Ashley exclaimed.

Harry turned to Remus. "Has Severus come out yet?"

Remus shook his head looking worried.

Harry, who was still standing in the doorway of 12 Grimmauld Place, turned to look inside of the house. "I'll be back soon. Go back to your place, I'll meet you there." Harry said to Remus.

Remus frowned and replied in a worried tone; "Harry, I'm sure Severus is fine…maybe some new information has come up or something…"

Harry shook his head. "No, I need to be sure. Hopefully, I'll be able to get their wands back as well."

"Nothing I say will change your mind then?" Remus sighed.

Harry smiled ruefully and didn't reply.

"Be careful!"

Harry nodded and went back inside, replacing the wedge in the door as he went through. He could hear the others hounding Remus about what he was doing but less then a minute later, the voices outside stopped as the portkeys whisked them all back to the Marauder's Den.

Harry crept silently to the stairs leading to the basement floor where the kitchen was and hopefully, where Severus was as well.

He could just make out the sound of a dull clunk which came after a regular pause. _Shit! _Harry thought. _I totally forgot about Moody! Damnit, I hope he hasn't looked upstairs lately…_

Harry knew that there was only one spell which he could use to shield himself from Moody's eye, but it was considered 'dark' by the Ministry.

_Now's no time to fall back on morals Potter_ Harry chided himself mentally as he prepared himself to cast the necessary spell he had learnt through his and Voldemort's connection.

Harry paused when he heard a lull in the conversation until McGonagall's horrified voice came floating through the door. "…you…obliviate him?!"

Harry's eyes widened comically. He heard Dumbledore's predictable answer that it was for "the greater good," and saw red.

Harry threw all caution out the window and smashed the door open with a powerful gust of wind which caught Dumbledore and forced him to overbalance and fall to the ground while knocking his head against a nearby chair. The Memory Charm that had been directed at point-blank to Severus' temple was, instead, cast at the far wall where it caused small cracks in the plaster to appear.

There were several cries of alarm and Harry found himself at the end of a dozen or more wands.

"Don't move!" Moody shouted.

"I'm not!" Harry snapped back.

"Oh Merlin! Harry?" Molly Weasely gasped when she finally saw who it was. She lowered her wand quickly; a move which many others copied. Moody kept his raised in suspicion.

"Impeccable timing as usual Potter." Severus jibed.

"Well you know me Professor." Harry shrugged.

Harry, upon noticing the ropes that tied Severus to the chair he was in, discreetly untied them using his wandless magic without the others in the room seeing.

Severus stood up and made his way toward Harry whilst rubbing his sore wrists gently.

"What! How…how did you get free?" Ron yelled in surprise.

"Magic Weasely, ever heard of it?" Severus sneered. Harry looked down to hide his smirk.

Dumbledore started to stir from his position and Harry had no desire to confront the old man again.

"Well as fun as this has been," Harry said to the room before turning to Severus, "we better take our leave-"

"-Wait! You can't just leave like that!" Ron cried out. Hermione stayed silent, obviously remembered her last run in with Harry.

"And why not?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Be…because you're my best mate Har, why don't you stay and we can catch up?" Ron offered hopefully.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Harry whispered in disbelief; only Severus could hear him and snorted softly. "No I don't think I will Weasely, I prefer not to remain in the company of those who betrayed and turned their backs on me."

Ron and the rest of the Order looked pained at Harry's comment, but he held no sympathy for them.

Harry went towards Dumbledore in order to retrieve the stolen wands but found himself blocked by Moody.

"Moody, get out of my way. Dumbledore has something that belongs to friends of mine and I wish to get them back." Harry stated calmly even though he wanted desperately to throttle everyone in the vicinity (bar Severus of course).

"Potter, look. I know you've had a lot of shit thrown at you through your life, but you need to get over it! There's another Dark Lord running about and we need your help to stop her! Lives depend on you!"

"No." Harry replied.

Moody looked confused. "What do you mean no?!"

"No. I'm not going to help you or the people that screwed me over. Damnit! What the hell do I owe them Moody? Tell me! What do I owe those people who scorned me, praised me, threw me in Azkaban, and now praise me again?! What do I owe those hypocritical bastards Moody?!" Harry was yelling by now but he didn't care. "I'll tell you what I owe them…NOTHING! So don't you dare tell me that lives depend on me to dig them out of the shit they got themselves buried in, because I don't give a damn!"

Moody was looking at Harry as if he were a totally different person. Hermione looked close to tears while Ron looked as if he was ready to tear Harry into shreds.

"You're just a selfish jerk Potter! Get over it! We made a mistake but everything turned out in the end! Voldemort's dead, you're out of Azkaban, everyone's happy! Why won't you bloody help us?!" Ron spat.

Harry sighed in resignation. "You just don't get it do you Ron?" He asked softly. "I pity you for that."

Harry side stepped Moody and bent down next to Dumbledore, who looked as if he were going to get up any second. Casting a quick stupefy at Dumbledore to keep him unconscious for a while longer, Harry reached into the old man's robes and quickly found the four wands he was looking for. Harry resisted the temptation to snap Dumbledore's wand as he would probably need it to defend himself and others from the rising Dark Forces.

He got up to leave and nearly made it to the kitchen door where Severus was awaiting him, when Harry felt a spell race towards him. Mentally sighing at the Order's annoying persistence, Harry erected a barrier that separated him and Severus from the Order. The spell collided against it and was rendered useless.

Harry followed Severus up the stairs without any farewell to the Order; he had already said what he needed to. His revenge for their betrayal could come later.

* * *

Author's notes: I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. It's just that I found this one incredibly difficult to write, I had a major block trying to write this one. But I got it in the end! Thanks to everyone who responded to my query about showing possession, your feed-back was very much appreciated :-)

Unfortunately, I can't say when the next chapter will be up but I'm hoping that it won't take as long as this one did.

**Fire-Pawz**


	22. Overdue Consequences

Previous Chapter:

_Harry followed Severus up the stairs without any farewell to the Order; he had already said what he needed to. His revenge for their betrayal could come later_.

Chapter 22: Overdue Consequences

After the dramatic rescue of the elder Wilsons the Hawkins and one irate but amused Severus Snape, the American travellers were immediately besieged upon by the Marauders who quickly convinced them to stay with them at the Den. No one felt the need to complain and without fuss, accepted the gracious offer of the two men. There were three bedrooms available which were given to the couples with Ashley cheerfully deciding to sleep on the couch. She refused to allow anyone to give up her room controversially citing that she was young and fit whereas the others were old and needed their beauty sleep.

After discussing the possible implications of the Order's illegal use of the Truth Serum, and Severus' now dangerously precarious position, the group retired for the evening. Harry didn't mention the stabbing pain that was starting to affect him, instead choosing to sleep it off.

* * *

Harry awoke to the unmistakeable sound of pots and pans crashing together. Or they were just falling out of a cupboard. Either way, Harry Potter was not pleased to be woken up that way.

Grumbling, Harry gave up sleep as a bad job and reluctantly got out of bed. He lifted himself out of bed quickly and just as quickly, came to regret it. A wave of dizziness and nausea swept over him, forcing him to fall back and groan in pain.

"_Shit,"_ Harry thought as his body jerked with a sharp spike of pain. _"What the hell is going on?"_

Suppressing the urge to scream out, Harry curled himself into himself hoping to ride the pain out.

Minutes that felt like hours passed and the bouts of pain became less and less frequent. The pain working itself through Harry approximately every minute instead of every few seconds as it had begun. The dizziness and nausea lessened but still gave Harry a reason to pause.

Finally deciding that he was well enough to attempt getting out of bed again, Harry gingerly unfurled himself and made his way out of bed. Gasping as another spike of pain shot through him, Harry swayed but managed to remain upright. Harry slowly shuffled to the bedroom door, pausing every few meters to take in deep breathes and to steady himself against the dizziness while hoping that he didn't throw up.

As he got moved into the hallway, Harry tripped over his feet and almost tumbled to the floor if it weren't for arms that grasped onto his upper arm and hauled him bodily back up.

"Harry?! What have you managed to do to yourself this time?" Severus cursed when he felt the rising temperature on Harry's forehead.

"Don't know," Harry choked out.

Severus was just about to yell out for help from one of the other inhabitants of the Marauders' Den when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck and on his arms raise. The unmistakeable swirl of Harry's magical aura began to build up around the weakened man and lashed out at the door to Harry's bedroom. The heavy wooden door splintered and fell inwards off its hinges. As he ducked the flying splinters of wood, Severus quickly put together the clues in his mind.

"Only you" Severus murmured in bemusement. "Just sit here and don't move until I get back. Think you can manage that on your own?" Severus asked sardonically as he lowered Harry to the ground with a gentleness that bellied his tone.

Harry gave a weak laugh before moaning as another bout of nausea hit him with the now constant stabbing pain.

Severus gave one last look at Harry's crumpled form before rushing down the hallway into his own room that Sirius and Remus had left for him. Along the far wall was a shelf full of books. Grabbing one labelled _"The Powers of Old" _Severus flicked to the index, found the page referred to, and quickly began to scan the passage. Satisfied that he now knew what was wrong with Harry, he hastily threw the book onto his bed and grabbed two vials of potions that he kept in a small store cupboard. Severus hesitated over a third vial before deciding to grab it anyway.

Harry was still collapsed in the hallway, his breathing had become ragged and now he was sweating profusely, soaking the thin white singlet he had wore to bed. His magic was still visible but it was no longer acting hostile instead it seemed to encompass the adult like a protective cocoon.

"Harry? Harry get up you idiot!" Harry only moaned in pain. "You've got enough strength to stupidly attack Albus Dumbledore, and the headstrongness to take on Voldemort but you can't even lift your own head up."

Harry glared weakly at Severus. "Stuff you," he slurred in pain.

"That's the spirit," Severus grinned in wry amusement as Harry lifted his head up and managed to prop himself against the wall seemingly only to prove Severus wrong.

"Drink this, and don't waste it. It's my last one and it's not easy to brew." Severus lifted the vial to Harry's mouth and, displaying his great trust in his ex-Professor, Harry swallowed the potion .

"Fuck, that's awful!" Harry choked out after controlling his urge to gag.

"I don't doubt it. Now drink this one." Severus replied, putting another vial to Harry's mouth.

Harry swallowed the second potion while managing to convey his deep reluctance to with one glare.

"Now just sit there, and for the love of Merlin, try not to get yourself into any more trouble." Severus instructed.

"This coming from the bloke who got himself caught by the Order while acting like a rash Gryffindor instead of the Slytherin he is?" Harry shot back, his voice raspy from the harsh affects of the potions.

Severus didn't bother responding. He just glared down at Harry. The twitch of his lips the only indication of his amusement.

After a few minutes had passed, Harry could feel the nausea and dizziness disappear. A minute later, the pain also began to fade. "Anti-Nausea and a general Pain-Reliever?" Harry asked as he felt his physical strength begin to return to him.

"So you actually managed to pay attention in Potions?" Severus was surprised but he didn't show it.

Harry chuckled, "sorry to disappoint but it was more because I always managed to find myself in the hospital wing one way or another."

Severus' lips quirked in a small smile and he hummed in agreement.

Harry noticed the third vial in Severus's hand. "What's in that one?"

"Do you understand what just happened to you?" Severus asked instead of answering.

"No idea, but I bet you're going to tell me."

Severus smirked. "You do have some modicum of intelligence then. What I suspect happened was that your magic was rebelling after being repressed for so long. You're body is exhibiting the backlash of your sudden reintroduction to magic use by 'attacking' itself as it just did. You've managed to avoid the symptoms for a while but I'm assuming that yesterday was the last straw for your magic. It internalised and caused your nausea and pain. Am I right in assuming that you haven't used magic in a long time?"

Harry nodded. "I've been almost without it since I left. I only used it to keep up my disguise."

"Maintaining the disguise wouldn't have drawn enough magic from your core to siphon off a sufficient amount of the magical build-up in your core."

"Does this happen to everyone if they chose not to use their magic then suddenly decide to again?"

"I would assume no. Simply because their core would not be large enough to warrant the need to consistently exercise it. By using your magic, you expel the excess of your core and stabilise it. Other people do not have as large cores so they do not have a very high magical build-up. Somehow you managed to survive the non-use of your magic." Severus rolled his eyes at Harry's continual habit of surviving the improbable.

Harry sighed in resignation. "Just another thing that makes me different."

"Nothing is wrong with being different, or would you rather be the same as the rest of the brainless masses?" Severus snapped.

Harry glanced at Severus in surprise but didn't reply to the question. "You still haven't mentioned what the other potion is for."

"This is entirely up to you if you chose to use it."

Harry prompted Severus to continue.

"You're core is having difficulty coping with the stress of being put under such heavy use again after years of being repressed so it's trying to compensate by projecting itself like a visible aura around you. Normally you could recall your aura but yours is still present." Severus gestured to the white glow that swirled around them both, while seemingly to concentrate on Harry. There were also the occasional flickers of blue, red and black. "This potion temporarily puts blocks on a person's core. It's often used with out-of-control children whose untrained abilities may harm themselves or others. This is only temporary," Severus stressed. "But it may help you to reacquaint yourself with your magic and help you to gain better control."

Harry looked at the vial dubiously. "This doesn't sound like a potion that would be freely available..."

"It's one of the hardest and most precision based potions to make. It's also restricted potion, you have to apply to the Ministry to be able to use or distribute it. But I doubt the great Harry Potter cares much about legalities when the Ministry is concerned?"

Harry grinned and shook his head.

"Then it doesn't matter. I brewed it myself as a hobby. I kept a vial of it as a mark of my success at brewing it." Severus handed it to Harry.

"What will it do to me?"

"I can be certain, but I assume it will restrict your core to no more than half its capability. You can then attempt to strengthen your hold over your core by retraining yourself before you release the entity of your core again."

Harry nodded solemnly. "I'll still be able to access my magic then?"

"Yes, but you're likely to need your wand again."

Harry frowned in thought before saying; "Bottoms up" And swallowing his third potion for the morning.

A sudden heat fell on the two men before diving way to an equally as sudden and brief chill. This led to the visible aura surrounding Harry being sucked back into his body as if Harry were a black hole.

"I've never seen the effects of that potion before." Severus admitted after they both recovered from the sense of vertigo the retreating aura had caused.

"Well you learn something new every day then," Harry quipped.

He turned to the mess of his room door and frowned in thought. Waving his hand in the direction of the door, Harry attempted to call forth his magic in order to repair it. However, unlike before, his magic did not immediately 'jump' to his will. It felt as if there was a large dam blocking off the flow of his core and locking it up in one area of his body. The potion changing the way his magic moved; instead of a free flowing current of magic, it was now a tightly coiled mass with small tendrils sprouting out of it.

Gasping with the effort, Harry stopped trying to fix the door as all he could manage was to make the larger chunks of wood on the floor quiver slightly.

"Don't bloody push it Potter," Severus warned. "Give yourself time to rest without trying to use stupidly vast amounts of magic then attempt to perform magic with your wand. Try and listen for once." Severus flicked his wrist upward and his wand appeared in his hand. Swishing his wand and following it with a quick jab, Severus returned the door to its former state.

"I don't suppose you know where my belongings are?" Harry asked, not sounding very hopeful.

"I imagine they would still be at that Muggle Hotel you were staying at."

Harry nodded and made a mental note to go back and collect all his and his companions' belongings.

"If that is all, I have the next batch of Wolfsbane to work on." Severus stated.

"Oh right, sure."

Severus looked over Harry critically, trying to feign disinterest. "Do tell me if you feel ill again Potter."

"Will do," Harry struggled to hide a small smile.

Severus hummed and turned back to his room. Harry bit his lip trying not to fall into a fit of unmanly giggles when he saw Severus' cloak billow around his ankles when he turned. _"Some things never change."_

"Severus?" Severus paused when Harry called out. "Thanks for your help, I realise that the potion wasn't easy to make and it probably cost a fortune..."

"Trust me Pot...Harry. It could've been wasted on something worse." And with that backhanded compliment that Harry had come to expect from him, Severus continued down the hall leaving a very amused Harry Potter standing behind him.

* * *

Author's Notes: WHAT?! An update!? No way!! I figured I should really update after two years or so. Shocking, I know. I don't really have a good excuse. I've done this chapter over 20 times I think but I wasn't ever happy at how it turned out. So, lo-and-behold, to my utter amazement, I sat down at work today with my laptop and just began typing. I didn't stop and suddenly I found myself looking at a (short) chapter that I was pretty damn happy with.

Again, thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers who've stuck by this story and continue to send me messages that remind me that I have some unfinished business *grin*.

I do realise that not much actually happens but here's hoping that this chapter is the start of many more.

Fingers crossed...


	23. Allaying Fears

Previous Chapter:

"_Severus?" Severus paused when Harry called out. "Thanks for your help, I realise that the potion wasn't easy to make and it probably cost a fortune..."_

"_Trust me Pot...Harry. It could've been wasted on something worse," and with that backhanded compliment that Harry had come to expect from him, Severus continued down the hall leaving a very amused Harry Potter standing behind him._

Chapter Twenty-Three: Allaying Fears

After showering and getting changed, Harry finally made it downstairs to the kitchen.

He could hear the bark-like laughter of his Godfather and the high-pitched chatter of Ashley. Smiling gently at the thought of his new make-shift family, Harry opened the door.

"HARRY!" Harry felt the wind being knocked out of him by the blonde teenager. "Happy Birthday!"

"Ha, thanks Ashley." Harry wheezed as he attempted to massage his surely bruised ribs.

Ashley just grinned in response as she clung around Harry's waist.

Sirius let out another laugh before sliding off the barstool he was perched on and made his way to the hugging duo. "Happy Birthday Kiddo!" He greeted cheerfully.

"I'm hardly a kid anymore Sirius."

"Now look at you, back-chatting your elders!" Sirius jibed, wiping away a fake tear.

Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Come here you!" Sirius didn't bother waiting for Harry or Ashley to move before wrapping them both up in a bear like hug.

Ashley continued to giggle under the tangle of arms while Harry just grinned in resignation.

"Moony, get your butt here now." Sirius ordered.

Harry peered around Sirius's shoulder to see Remus watching the scene with a sad smile before he wiped it away and followed Sirius' demand.

"Group hug!" Sirius hollered as soon as Remus was close enough. He quickly latched onto the werewolf and pulled him into the now four-way hug.

"Oof! Sirius you great brute." Remus complained.

"Just like the old days isn't it Moony? Our great Marauder hugs. Gives you a warm, fuzzy kind of feeling"

"I'm sure," Remus replied dryly as he extracted himself from the hug. Ashley only giggled more, completely covered by arms. All that could be seen of the diminutive blonde was the mop of her hair.

"Oi! You lot, clear off! Lady with a spatula coming through!"

The three arms encircling him retracted letting Harry see his fiancée Natalie marching up to him with a determined expression and, indeed, brandishing a wooden spatula.

"Happy Birthday luv," Natalie whispered as she pressed herself up to Harry.

He smiled softly and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You know, I pretty much forgot it was my birthday with all that's happened." Harry admitted.

A dark look flashed across Natalie's eyes, almost as if promising pain to some unknown entity.

Harry frowned as he picked up on Natalie's diminishing mood. "Natalie?"

She shook her head before letting herself smile again. "Don't worry about it! Let's just enjoy your birthday!"

Harry peered into Natalie's eyes, almost compelling her to speak her mind. She sighed and relented.

"I was so afraid I was going to lose you yesterday." Natalie admitted, speaking so softly that Harry had to strain to hear her despite their embrace. "I know I was being stupid." Natalie continued before Harry could form a reply. "I was irrational, but I didn't care...when we got back here and you were still with the Order, I couldn't stop thinking; what if?"

Harry felt himself at a loss, he knew that this was extremely important and he didn't want to callously dismiss Natalie's fears. He tightened his hold around her almost unconsciously.

Natalie sighed and rested her forehead on Harry's shoulder. "I can't see you hurt. Please, don't take any more risks like that...at least not for anything less than protecting the ones you love...I can't ask you not to do that."

"No you couldn't," Harry admitted teasingly.

Natalie grinned into his shoulder.

"I swear to you Natalie, I'll be more careful. No more crazy risks like that okay?"

"At least let me stay if you're going to do something like that again? It's the waiting that's worse."

Harry gently tugged Natalie off his shoulder and lifted her chin in order to meet her eyes with his own.

"I promise." He declared before drawing her in for a kiss.

"Food's ready." Remus declared after tactfully allowing the couple their moment. Sirius stood off to the side looking sulky as he massaged his ribs that Remus had dug his elbow into when Sirius attempted to make a, no doubt, smart remark during Harry and Natalie's kiss.

"I'll go wake up Mom and Dad." Natalie said as she extracted herself from Harry's embrace.

"And I'll go find my parents," Ashley declared as she rolled her eyes in amusement and skipped out the back door to the garden.

After breakfast, Harry decided to share the news of his potion induced magic block to the group with Severus aiding him in the explanations.

Sirius and Remus both looked aghast that Harry had been suffering in their own house and they didn't even realise. The Hawkins and the Wilsons all looked similarly distraught.

Natalie squeezed Harry's hand gently and quite pragmatically said; "Well, we'll just have to help you train right back up then."

Harry flashed a thankful grin at Natalie while Sirius whopped cheerfully.

"Does this mean I finally get a chance to test your natural duel prowess myself?" Sirius asked with a challenging glint in his eye.

Harry smirked and shot back cheekily; "If you can keep up old man."

* * *

The very next day, Harry's retraining begun.

However it didn't start off as smoothly as they had hoped.

Harry, with Michael and Severus had gone back to the hotel to pick up their scattered belongings that had been thrown around by the Order. Unfortunately, several of the cleaners had already been in the rooms and seen the mess. Thinking the worst, they had reported the situation to the management. Finding their rooms cordoned off, Harry, Michael and Severus were forced to track down each individual who knew about the state of their rooms and obliviate them. Severus employed the use of legilimency to uncover others who had been told which led to the trio apparating around London to obliviate others.

By the time the day was over, all three were exhausted and were in no state to begin Harry's training.

"Well, on the bright side, your wand is still in your trunk." Natalie pointed out cheerfully as she ran her fingers through Harry's hair who had slouched back into the house and promptly collapsed on the couch Natalie was reading on, resting his head in her lap.

"That's because he's an idiot with an amazing amount of sheer dumb luck." Severus drawled.

"Hush you." Natalie scolded with a grin. She was really beginning to like Severus despite his attempts to remain a 'snarky git;' as Sirius had called him.

Harry frowned. "No, Severus is-"

("-Don't say it Harry!" Sirius cried.)

"-Right." Harry finished firmly. "I was far too careless. I can't rely on being able to use wandless magic now so I need my wand with me at all times."

"You should look for a good holster then. Makes it a hell'uva lot easier to carry your wand around." Michael pointed out.

"From Diagon Alley?" Remus asked.

Sirius snorted. "Those ones are useless. Best place to get decent holsters would be from Thorton Alley."

"Which one?" Harry frowned, trying to place the Alley in his mind.

"It's just out of Hogsmeade, past the Hog's Head." Sirius explained. "You would've known about it because none of the students are allowed further down the side roads."

"I'll pick one up for you tomorrow then, you can't be seen Harry" Severus offered.

Harry gave a soft chuckle as he lifted himself off the couch. Flicking his wand towards his torso, a shimmer of magic encompassed his body before Evan Black replaced Harry Potter.

Remus laughed. "Point to Harry."

"Indeed," Severus drawled.

* * *

The next day it was decided that the trip to Thorton Alley could wait for a day or two, but Harry's retraining couldn't.

Remus was the first to take Harry on in a duel. After ten minutes of trading spells, Remus finally succumbed to Harry's final spell barrage and called an end to the duel.

"You're ability to cast spells hasn't diminished in the slightest, neither your accuracy. You're only issue is that you need your wand now," Remus pointed out after catching his breath and having Jade reverse the spell damage that Harry had inflicted.

Harry frowned. "No, there's still something missing-"

"-Intensity." Michael stated firmly.

"What's that?" Ashley asked. She had begged and pleaded to be allowed to watch the duelling. Eventually, the adults had relented and allowed her to but only after constructing a magical barrier to protect the observers from stray spells.

"That's it." Harry agreed. "I'm still able to cast magic but it's not as...free-flowing as before. It's almost like the magic is funnelling instead."

"Still not understanding here." Ashley chirruped.

Sirius, who was sitting next to Ashely, laughed, "I like this one here. We speak the same language." He reached over and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"You just never opened a book on magical theory before." Remus said.

"Why would I? You're just gonna tell me anyway." Sirius replied.

Remus sighed in amused resignation.

Taking pity on Remus, Michael took over the explanation. "When you cast spells, you draw from your magical core right?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh when he saw Ashley and Sirius nod as one.

"Your magic is pulled from your core and takes the form of a spell when you cast. The magic has to travel from your core, through your arm and out of your wand. That's why wizards have wands, because wands help to draw your magic out. Now depending on the size of your magical core, the intensity of your spells changes. If your core is relatively small, then the intensity of your spell is slightly weaker. If your core is large, then your spell intensity is greater."

"Huh, I'm still kinda confused." Ashley said.

"A practical demonstration often works best Michael." Sirius offered mainly for Ashley's sake.

Michael grinned and gestured Ashley forward. Ashley whooped and rushed forwards after Remus had disabled the protective shield.

"Wand out!" Michael instructed.

Ashley saluted and complied, "Sir, yes sir!"

Harry was now sitting beside Sirius watching the magical lesson from a safe distance. Both men laughed at Ashley's enthusiasm.

"Cast a reductor curse at the boulder!" Micheal paused and leant towards Ashley. "Err...you have learnt reducto, right?" He stage whispered.

Ashley dropped her salute and glowered slightly. "Course I have!"

Michael raised his hands in surrender. "Eh, I mean no offence. It's been a while since I've been to school. Its days like these I'm reminded of my age."

Ashley dropped her glare and resumed her 'attack' position. "Err...Mr. Hawkins...what boulder?"

"Assistant Wilson! Boulder now!" Michael commanded.

Jade rolled her eyes good naturedly before conjuring a large boulder ten metres in front of Ashley.

"Thanks mom! REDUCTO!"

Ashley's spell had managed to do some damage to the boulder. Some rather large chunks were taken out of the main boulder and left scattered on the ground. On closer inspection, a network of small cracks had spread across the boulder.

"Woohoo! That was fun." Ashley cheered and playfully bowed towards Harry and Sirius who were applauding her spell work.

"Assistant Wilson. Another boulder if you will."

Jade conjured up another boulder before taking Ashley by the arm and gently leading her away from Michael and the boulder.

"REDUCTO!" Michael bellowed, sweeping his wand in an arc towards the boulder.

With a mighty crack, the boulder fell to pieces from the force of Michael's spell.

"Wow!" Ashley exclaimed.

"That's what it means to have different spell intensity Ash." Harry said. "You may have cast the same spell but the results are going to differ."

"Will I be able to cast like that?"

"Sure you will. It'll just take time. You've still got a lot of growing ahead of you until you reach the full potential of your magical core. And when you do, you're spell intensity will have increased." Harry explained.

"Cool!"

"So what does it mean for you Harry?" Sirius asked, refocusing the group on Harry's training.

Harry sighed. "My spells aren't coming out as fast and strong as they used to be. It'll take a while to get them at full strength but somehow I don't think using a wand is going to get me at my strongest."

"This is only a theory," Remus started hesitantly. "But I don't think having a wand will ever be beneficial for you as it is for others. You said it felt like your spells were 'funnelling' right? Well it's probably because you're trying to force them though your wand which is restricting your spell intensity."

"Yeah that's what I thought too." Harry agreed. "Using a wand is only teaching me control and accuracy again, but I'll have to train right back up to being able to utilise my wandless magic."

"How long do you think that'll take?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know for sure. But I need to get better real soon... I have a feeling that we're running out of time."

* * *

Author's Notes: Shockingly I still took ages to write this chapter!!! It's like pulling teeth! Oh the pain!

Well I have a real vague idea where I'm going with this story but there's room for changes.

I was originally planning on posting this chapter once I had written up the next one but considering how long it took to write this up, I don't think an eight month break between posts would have been appreciated...


	24. Back up to Speed

Previous Chapter:

"_Yeah that's what I thought too." Harry agreed. "Using a wand is only teaching me control and accuracy again, but I'll have to train right back up to being able to utilise my wandless magic."_

"_How long do you think that'll take?" Ashley asked._

"_I don't know for sure. But I need to get better real soon... I have a feeling that we're running out of time."_

Chapter Twenty-Four: Back up to Speed

After a rushed visit to Thorton Alley in which Ashley complained that she wanted to look around properly and Harry silently agreed, a wand holster was picked out for everyone with Sirius footing the bill.

From then on Harry practised every day, determined to be ready for anything especially when Michael and Jade came back from meetings with the Ministry with increasingly distressing reports about supposed 'dark' activity.

"The Auror's are reporting an increase in disappearances. It was a few muggleborn supporters disappearing at first, and now ministry officials are starting to go missing." Jade said.

Sirius sighed heavily. "This is how Voldemort's first rise started."

"And his second." Remus added.

"Will Dumbledore and his group be doing anything about this?" Steve asked.

"They'll probably be gathering intelligence, but that's just a fancy way of covering up the fact they're doing nothing." Sirius sneered, behaving remarkably like Severus.

"Any more info about this Dark Lady?" Harry asked.

Michael sighed. "Nothing so far. She hasn't been seen in action since her first attacks. Only her supporters have been doing anything. She seems to be moving around in the background."

"It's Voldemort all over again." Sirius reiterated gloomily.

* * *

Harry spent the next fortnight waking at dawn and exercising before engaging anyone willing in duels with his wand. He'd then stagger in at dusk exhausted and trembling from the effort of trying to regain control of his now limited wandless abilities.

After one evening, when Harry had already staggered back in and fallen asleep and only the adults remained (Ashley had already been assigned a curfew to her disgust and Sirius' amusement), Natalie snapped.

"Why does he keep pushing himself when none of this fight is his responsibility?!" Natalie asked furiously. "There's no god damn prophecy ruining his life or anything!"

Sirius sighed and ran his hand through his hair showing his distress. "He's a bloody stubborn prat that's why."

Severus, who was for once joining the main group, added his own scholarly thoughts. "Idiotic Gryffindor-ism."

"Shut up Snape."

"Control," was the only word Michael offered as an explanation and it silenced the group's dissent.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve asked.

Others looked towards Michael to explain except from Severus who frowned in thought then nodded; seemingly satisfied with the conclusion he came to from Michael's comment.

"I've seen something like this before. An old Auror I worked with back in the eighties, her name was Syleah Makhan. Young one when it happened to her. Terrible thing..." Michael paused, rubbing his forehead in discomfort. He seemed to have aged with the sadness of the memory.

"Dad?" Natalie prompted.

"I wasn't a part of the team she was in but I was working with another squad in the same mission. We were tracking a madman, he was drugging muggles and trafficking them into brothels along the East Coast -"

Grace sat there looking a bit green but grasped her husband's hand in comfort, remembering how distraught he had been after releasing the muggles that had been captured in the raid.

"The intel we gathered on the guy showed that he was a pretty average wizard, nothing too flashy so we only assigned two squads of six to deal with him. I was part of the group that were to secure the victims and transport them to safety. Syleah was in the attacking group. She wasn't even supposed to be there but she was subbing in for an Auror who was injured in a routine raid the day before. When they managed to get into the building, they found a high level Necro-mage."

"Shit." Sirius breathed.

"Necro-mage?" Steve questioned. Natalie was the only other one looking confused.

"They're specialised wizards who work with incredibly Dark Arts, mainly to do with death rituals. They're the ones who create Inferi." Jade answered.

"Damn." Steve replied.

"The worst thing is to have a highly trained Necro. They have the ability to raise demons." Michael continued. "Bastard raised a class eight demon and let it loose on the squad. All they could do was run; none had any experience or knowledge with how to deal with a demon. I never saw what happened since I was already transporting the prisoners out but we could all hear the screams. Two of the squad were killed outright, one heavily wounded but he survived and then there was Syleah."

"The demon feeds off magic and it managed to get a hold of Syleah. It almost drained her magic completely but she survived it somehow. The squad fell back and called in reinforcements from HQ and they managed to bring in a specialist to deal with the demon. Syleah was taken straight to hospital and she recovered but her magic hadn't."

"What happened to her after Dad?"

"She lived like a muggle in the magical world. She was supposed to learn to adapt to life without magic and that was that. Turns out it wasn't what happened. The specialist who took care of the demon was an Unspeakable and he took an interest in her case. Took him about a year and half but he managed to find a way to reverse the demon's drain on her. Creepy bastard keep the remains of the demon and used it to aid in the reverse process and BAM, just like that she got her magic back after getting used to living like a muggle."

"She was a pretty powerful witch before the drain so when her magic was returned it was almost too much for her to take. So she trained constantly for weeks after trying to regain control of her magic. It was almost as if her magic had gone wild, it was so out of control that it very nearly killed her."

"Is that even possible? For your own magic to kill you?" Sirius asked looking incredibly alarmed.

Michael nodded solemnly. "Seeing what happened to her taught me a lot. Magic isn't a tool to be used; it's a gift that we are given when we're born. You can use magic to perform all sorts of spells, Light based or Dark and your magic won't leave you or go against you because it's still tame. The only way it will is when you fail to use it. It's like bringing home a wild animal. You domesticate and train it over time, but once you leave it on its own for too long, it'll revert to its original wild nature and become uncontrollable."

"Syleah's magic had been locked away and unused for so long that it went back to its wild state. Once she tried to force her will over it, it rebelled on her. The magical backlash was incredible. Almost destroyed the training room. So she had to start from bottom up and retrain her magic. I think it was because she was a formidable witch before and she was so used to being able to use her magic on a whim that she thought she could just return to being that way after regaining her magic. It was the loss of control that she was so used to having that drove her to train herself relentlessly. She needed the control she was so used to having back."

"So Harry's the same then? He used to be completely in control of his power before and now he's trying to get it back?" Remus commented.

"That'd be it. It's also the feeling of helplessness. Syleah had it too. She was so confident before because she could hold her own in a duel but a year later she was still struggling to do well in a training drill that she had run with ease before."

"Why don't they teach us this at school? It's a hell of a lot more useful then learning about the bi-annual Goblin wars." Sirius grumbled.

"Do you think Harry will be okay? He's got more magic to retrain." Natalie asked in concern.

"He'll be fine. Harry's a maniac when it comes to training so he'll get his control back, and it's already coming back if his wandless abilities are returning so quickly. Besides, that kid's got a better grasp on magic then I've ever seen before. It's like he's got a better relationship with magic, probably because of his elemental magic."

"How long do you think it'll take before he gets used to his magic again?" Remus asked.

"Not long, if he keeps his training like this then it shouldn't be more than a few months." Michael theorised.

"Months?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well considering it took Syleah years and she was magically weaker, then yes, months." Michael reiterated.

"I've already brewed the counter potion to the magic-block potion I gave Harry before. I was hoping to give it to him tomorrow so he can advance his retraining." Severus said.

"Excellent, Harry'll be pleased. Thanks Severus." Natalie said with a brilliant smile.

Severus just grunted in reply.

* * *

True to his word, Severus did have the potion ready for Harry the next morning at breakfast. After manfully downing the potion without a word of its taste, Harry returned to the field outside the house to practise.

The difference was immediately noticeable. Harry's spells were now being released from his wand with greater speed and power.

"Wow," Ashley breathed. "Look at him go Mom!"

Jade was too shocked to reply, having never seen Harry at his best before.

After ten minutes of practising his accuracy on moving targets Harry was starting to slow down.

"What's going on?" Steve asked, having come out to watch Harry with his wife and daughter.

Jade frowned. "I don't know."

A single blasting charm let lose by Harry, tore apart five of the targets that were spread over a distance of two metres. Just before the Wilson family could comment on the sheer power of Harry's spell, the man in question let lose a cry of pain and hastily dropped his wand.

"Harry!" Ashley cried and ran across the field to him with her parents not far behind.

Harry was kneeling on the ground and staring at his right hand with an expression akin to amusement. Ashley finally got close enough to see what Harry was looking at and her eyes widened in horror.

Across Harry's palm and on the tips of his fingers were fresh burn marks. The skin was a painful looking red and seemed to sizzle the longer Ashley stared at it.

"Oh Merlin, what happened?" Steve asked in horror. He quickly grasped Harry's hand and cast a general healing charm on it to help the burn.

"Hmm? Oh, thanks Steve." Harry said, a bit absentmindedly. "I wonder what happened there..."

"What happened?" Michael asked as he rushed over from the house after hearing the commotion.

"My wand started burning my hand after the last blaster so I had to drop it." Harry stated with a wry grin.

"Hey Harry, you can't just leave your wand lying around the pl- OW DAMNIT!" Sirius swore as he picked up and immediately dropped Harry's wand.

Michael frowned at the wand. "Do you think this has something to do with Severus removing the block?"

"That could be it," Harry agreed.

"Try casting something wandlessly."

Harry cast lumos from his left palm and everyone quickly shielded their eyes from the brightness.

"Feel any different to casting with your wand?" Michael asked.

Harry smirked. "It's close to feeling like it did all those years ago."

Sirius whopped loudly and high fived Ashley.

Michael grinned wryly and shook his head in disbelief. "Trust you to sort out your magic so damn fast."

"Can you access your elemental abilities?" Jade asked.

Harry's brow furrowed as he stared at his hand in concentration. Soon small sparks were bouncing across his palm before tiny flames spluttered into existence on the tip of his fingers. Harry grinned and created a fist before opening it slowly to reveal a tennis ball sized fireball.

"Awesome." Ashley breathed while the adults all looked similarly impressed.

"Don't overexert yourself Harry," Michael cautioned, "you still need to work up your strength completely, so save the tests for another day.

"Yeah, I agree." Harry said as he got back onto his feet and dusted his pants off with his good hand.

"So you're not gonna need your wand then Harry?" Ashley asked as she cautiously peered over said wand.

"Probably not but I'll keep it with me in case. Besides, I may have got my magic back, but I still have to learn how to adjust the power I put into spells."

"Adjusting your power will come with practise." Michael said. "Though, I don't think it'll take you long."

Harry just grinned.

* * *

Author's Notes: Woohoo, this chapter didn't take nearly as long to write! Hopefully the next won't take that long either...

I've received comments regarding the really messed up timeline (yes, I admit it) and the initial introduction of the Wilson family. I do plan on going back and fixing the incredible errors that I made but right now, I'm just trying to get this story done. I'm really sorry, but I will get to fixing them, so err...give me a bit of time please 

**Fire-Pawz**


	25. Growing Problems

Previous Chapter:

"_So you're not gonna need your wand then Harry?" Ashley asked as she cautiously peered over said wand._

"_Probably not but I'll keep it with me in case. Besides, I may have got my magic back, but I still have to learn how to adjust the power I put into spells." _

"_Adjusting your power will come with practise." Michael said. "Though, I don't think it'll take __you__ long."_

_Harry just grinned._

Chapter Twenty-Five: Growing Problems

"We've got a problem." Steve stated later that evening.

"Brilliant. What now?" Natalie muttered.

Harry hushed her with a grin. His right hand had been healed by Steve earlier but since the skin was still raw it was wrapped up firmly in a bandage.

"Ashley's enrolled to start Hogwarts on the first of September."

Harry frowned as he realised the problem immediately, "Dumbledore and the Order."

Steve nodded. "They could be a problem. They never actually saw Ashley but it wouldn't be too difficult for them to dig around and find out that she's with us."

"And I'm not pulling out either." A voice from behind the couch said defiantly.

Steve looked resigned as Natalie snickered into Harry's shoulder who just smirked.

"Ashley, get out here now. Shouldn't you be sleeping, not eavesdropping?" Jade admonished.

Ashley cautiously made her way around the couch and sat next to Harry's feet on the floor. "But this is about me. Shouldn't I be allowed to have my say!?"

"Of course hun but it doesn't excuse you from listening to conversations you shouldn't be." Jade replied.

"Sorry mom." Ashley looked gloomily at her feet.

Harry grimaced and ruffled Ashley's hair affectionately as he remembered what it felt like to be constantly kept out of the loop by Dumbledore and the Order when he was younger.

"The Order hasn't made any other move against us despite knowing that we're here with Harry" Natalie pointed out. "I mean, you and Dad haven't had any trouble with the meetings you have in the Ministry. That means Dumbledore hasn't said anything about us to them."

"What's he playing at?" Harry murmured.

"Who knows? All we do know if that Dumbledore has information that he could use to make our lives that little bit more difficult but he hasn't done anything with it." Natalie continued.

"Unless he's waiting for a more effective time to reveal that we're here." Harry countered.

"Dumbledore won't say anything." A gruff voice said from the doorway.

"Dad?" Natalie asked as Michael Hawkins joined the conversation.

"He won't say anything because it'd tip off Serpentine and her lot. By keeping quiet, he's got the upper hand in all these skirmishes. Almost like Harry's the ace up his sleeve."

Harry looked affronted at the thought of being Dumbledore's 'weapon' again.

Michael offered a small smile as an apology.

"So Dumbledore won't say anything because the Ministry is likely to have leaks?" Steve mused.

"Yeah, that'd be it." Michael agreed as he settled himself onto an armchair. "Another problem with revealing Harry to the Ministry would mean admitting to kidnapping foreign diplomats which Dumbledore can't just sweep under the rug. He's a crafty old bugger but he's not stupid. Not even Dumbledore would risk admitting to starting an international incident."

Harry whistled lowly. "Forgot about that. Why aren't you pressing charges?"

"What's the point?" Michael shrugged. "If we bring it up with Fudge, it means revealing you're here with us – now don't go looking guilty! Fudge would kick up a fuss and probably order a manhunt for you. Serpentine would copy, then you got three different groups on your as – backside." Michael hastily corrected, seeing Ashley's grinning expression.

"And there's no point complaining directly to the Auror's here." Jade added. "They'd go to Fudge or be one Dumbledore's men. Worst case scenario, Serpentine was managed to corrupt the DMLE"

"What about the American Embassy? Or even contact the Ministry back home?" Harry could feel the guilt well up inside, despite Michael pre-emptive warning.

"That means creating an international incident which is the last thing we want to do. 'Cos, like it or not Harry, even our government back home would want to get their claws into you. It's best we just keep our heads down, get our job done and get out without ruffling too many feathers." Michael concluded.

"How long does the job keep you here?" Harry asked, trying to work out how they could all get out as soon as possible.

"We're contracted in." Michael sighed. "AS long as they've still got a war brewing we're stuck here-"

"Shit." Harry breathed, getting slapped lightly by Natalie because Ashley was still there.

"It's not that bad Harry." Michael soothed. "Six months tops for us, and then we rotate out with another pair. That way we get a break."

"So as long as Serpentine is running around and Fudge declares a move to war, then you guys are locked in here?"

"Yes, that's just how it goes Harry." Jade answered. "Fudge is running scared; he doesn't want another Voldemort situation. In good faith, America locked itself into a magical and binding contract to make Fudge feel better in a way."

"Why would they do that?!" Harry was outraged at the insanity of entering a binding contract with Fudge.

"They've offered to open a direct channel between their Department of Mysteries and our own Department of Mysteries – " Michael said.

"Wow, that's huge!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Yes it is. This'll be the first of its kind in the world. Every magical nation keeps their respective 'mysteries' to themselves. The idea of combining and working together has been bandied about in the past but no one has been willing to commit."

"But America wants this enough to enter a binding contract with Fudge?"

"With the information we received before, this was seen as a low-risk contract. The benefits far outweighed the risks. Remember, we never promised to send help or get involved, we only promised to assess the situation and step in if we thought it necessary. Dumbledore is a bit of a blind side but nothing we can't deal with as we are." Michael leaned back in his armchair and got into a more comfortable position.

Harry wasn't happy with the situation. The only thing that seemed to stop his friends and family from getting back to safety and out of the whole mess was he himself. Harry growled and rubbed his head wearily.

As Harry was still in a mode of self-recrimination, the others were still discussing the situation.

Natalie rubbed his arm softly, trying to comfort her conflicted fiancé. Harry smiled sadly at her and held her hand in his own before turning back into the ongoing conversation.

Ashley finally chirped up in the debate her parents were having. "So can I go to Hogwarts or not?"

Jade and Steve both exchanged worried glances and seemed to have an entire conversation made up of small facial expressions.

Steve frowned and shook his head before Jade seemed to have enough. She huffed softly then glared at her husband. Steve sighed and rubbed his chin warily.

"Against my better judgement, your mother" Steve put a heavy emphasis on 'mother;' "is still open to the idea of you going to Hogwarts-"

Ashley began to grin but Steve's hand forestalled any major celebration.

"We're only open to the idea. We can still say no Ashley."

"Yes Dad." Ashley nodded, trying to stifle her grin but failing.

"As it stands, there'd be no issue of her going because Dumbledore won't risk anything by involving Ashley. But he's still an unknown factor to us. It's probably best to talk to Sirius, Remus and Severus. They've got a better grasp on the situation regarding Dumbledore." Michael added.

"Planning to." Jade nodded.

* * *

The next morning Sirius and Remus took the worried parents' questions calmly. It ended up being agreed that Ashley would go to Hogwarts but under various conditions. She was to carry a communication mirror with her constantly, disguised as a convenient locket. No owls were to be sent in case of them being tracked. She was never to be alone with any of the teachers who worked for the Order and be on alert if she was alone with other teachers.

The clincher for the argument of letting Ashley go was the knowledge that Luna Lovegood was the new librarian and Neville Longbottom was the current (and latest) Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Neville?!" Harry asked incredulously while trying not to sound disbelieving.

"Yeah," Sirius laughed. "Remember that old student army you were building back in your fifth year? Well, it did him a world of good. I worked with him on a few missions as an Auror. He's a top bloke that one."

"Was he..?" Harry hesitated as he tried to ask whether Neville was a part of the Order.

Sirius seemed to get what Harry was trying to ask. "Worked for the Order for a few months but he left when he realised that Dumbledore wasn't actively sending members into battle, just gathering intelligence instead."

"I can barely place him with the shy and scared third year I taught now." Remus stated with a wry grin. "He's not scared of Severus anymore."

Harry laughed. "There's a story in that isn't there?"

Remus gave an almost wolfish grin. "Neville finally had enough in his seventh year in Defence. Severus taught Defence in '97. Dumbledore brought in our old potions professor as Severus' replacement. The '96 Defence professor got eaten by a manticore in the summer break and Severus was the only replacement on hand."

"That curse still around?" Harry asked grinning.

"Yeah, and it's driving Dumbledore around the bend." Sirius laughed.

"So, Neville?" Harry prompted.

"I think Severus pushed him too far in one lesson. From what Severus said, Neville exploded. Had almost seven years of built up anger that he took out on Severus in one go. Yelled at him for a bit, then let lose a few curses...almost destroyed the classroom. Severus was put in the infirmary." Harry's eyes widened. "Then Neville quit Defence and self taught."

"Go Neville." Harry breathed.

"Most backbone Longbottom ever showed." Severus drawled as he entered the kitchen where the group were talking. "And then he had to go off and have a go at Dumbledore."

"What!?" Harry exclaimed. Sirius and Remus looked similarly surprised.

"Wow, would've paid to see that." Sirius grinned.

"What was Neville thinking? Dumbledore may be a bastard, but he's still a formidable wizard." Remus said with a worried frown.

Severus started fixing himself a cup of tea and continued to talk. "You two didn't stay long enough with the Order to see the explosion that occurred after Harry defeated Voldemort."

"We were kind of pissed off..." Sirius murmured into his own tea.

Severus' eyes gleamed as his recalled the memory. "Longbottom calls Dumbledore some interesting names, insults his parentage, then – I'll cherish the look on Dumbledore's face forever at this – calls him a goat-buggering, senile old coot."

Harry spluttered at Neville's audacity as Sirius hooted in laughter.

"Longbottom was one of your fan-club members." Severus told Harry. "Those who wanted to dig deeper into your trial and case."

Harry looked at Severus to try and gauge the honesty of the man's statement. When Severus inclined his head softly, Harry felt emotion well up inside when he realised that he had not been as entirely deserted as he had thought.

"There were others who didn't think I did it? That I didn't kill Ginny and Hagrid?"

"Yes. Apparently a lot of people didn't believe it but many were too afraid to speak up." Severus agreed.

"Especially not when the Ministry was pushing for the Dementor's Kiss, and Dumbledore wasn't helping you." Remus added.

("Bastard." Sirius grumbled.)

"Neville brought it up with you Sirius, didn't he?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. When I was working with him about a week after he left the Order, he turns around in the middle of a training drill and tells me that you didn't do it." Sirius said with a proud smile. "Brave kid. He wanted to look into it but his superiors were putting pressure on him to stop so I figured that he did."

"He didn't." Severus spoke up. "He approached me a month after he left the Order and demanded he be tested with veritaserum. He wanted to test whether or not someone who can resist the imperious curse can lie under veritaserum. I don't know what happened to him after that but I believe someone found what he was trying to do and silenced him."

Harry cursed under his breath. "Someone tampered with his memory? Or did they just convince him not to pursue investigating?"

"I believe his memory was modified." Severus said grimly. "Longbottom was too concerned with freeing you to worry about personal risk."

"Dumbledore?" Sirius growled.

Harry shook his head. "What would he have gained in keeping me in Azkaban? He's a manipulative git, but I don't think he'd try and keep me in Azkaban. He knew the prophecy better than anyone so there was no point in keeping me there when he needed me to fulfil the damn thing."

"Dumbledore only left you in Azkaban because he still believed in you becoming Dark." Severus said.

Harry nodded. "He would have been more concerned with me becoming another Tom Riddle."

"So someone else would've benefitted from you being in Azkaban? And this person was obviously close enough to Neville to be able to catch him off guard to obliviate him." Remus thought aloud.

"Not to mention, fairly good at memory charms for it to still affect Neville now." Sirius added.

Harry sighed. "Another problem to add to the growing list then?"

* * *

Author's Notes: Phew, another chapter done and dusted. I'm on a roll!!! Woohoo.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Much appreciated.

Also; big thanks to my reviewer (you know who you are you brilliant person) who pointed out the faults that I had in the story. Your review is helping me to fix those errors and hopefully make this story just that little bit better. Also, thanks for not reviewing anonymously, like some others would. It's much better to receive constructive criticisms from a reviewer who isn't afraid to admit who they are *hugs*.


End file.
